Sasuke ¿Enamorado?
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. ―Ella es Aki no Kiku; ―Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan― dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?
1. Prologo: No es un dia perfecto

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Prologo: No es un día perfecto.**

Como era común. Sakura se encontraba atendiendo a sus pacientes en el consultorio del hospital alegremente. Su día iba de maravilla, no podía creer lo contenta que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Llego una agradable ancianita a su consultorio diciendo que le dolían los piernas en las noches y no lograba dormir bien. Sakura los reviso mientras la ancianita le contaba los paseos que daba en las tardes con su nieta, ya que a ella le encantaba caminar cerca de la plaza principal. Entonces cambiando de tema la ancianita llamo la atención de Sakura que ahora escribía la receta medica.

― Disculpe que me entrometa, pero quería saber si es cierto que usted iba en el mismo equipo que el menor Uchiha.

Sakura rayo la hoja con una línea espantosa por la sorpresa, y después de soltar una maldición por su estupida reacción levanto la vista hacia la viejita que estaba sentada frente a ella sonriendo.

― Así es, pero eso fue hace mucho. Creo que usted debería saber que el ya no se encuentra en Konoha.

― Pues parece que ha regresado.- Sakura trago saliva.― Parece ser que el chico regreso hace poco y ahora se encuentra en la villa nuevamente. También parece ser que ha cumplido su propósito según dice mi nieta.

― ¿Y quien es su nieta?

― Hanabi Hyuuga.

― ¡Hanabi Hyuuga! Entonces también debe ser abuela de Hinata.

― Así es, ¿acaso son amigas?

― Si. Pero, ¿como sabe la pequeña Hanabi de eso?

― Sucede que ha entrado a entrenamiento ANBU y escucho decirlo por parte de su sensei.

― Ya veo… quien lo diría, tan pequeña y con tantas habilidades. Debería estar orgullosa.

― Lo estoy.

Sakura le sonrío a lo que la abuela también le devolvió el gesto.

― Me alegro. Aquí tiene la receta. Tome una de estas pastillas antes de dormir todas las noches, si en una semana sigue con las molestias hágamelo saber.

― De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Sakura-san.

― No hay de que- negó con la cabeza acompañando a la ancianita a la puerta.― Que se mejore pronto.

Sin mas cerro la puerta con seguro y apoyándose de esta, se dejo caer.

― Aun no puedo creer que haya regresado.- susurro mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente.

Se quedo así unos minutos con los ojos cerrados debatiéndose ella misma si ir a buscarlo o no. De repente sintió como tocaban, o mas bien golpeaban la puerta de su oficina haciendo que le doliera también a ella.

― ¡Frentona! ¡Ábreme la puerta en este instante!

La mencionada frunció el seño y a regañadientes se levanto para abrirle la puerta, no tenia que ser adivina para saber de que se trataba todo esa escena.

Apenas iba abriendo la puerta, la Yamanaka salto sobre su amiga y sosteniéndola por los hombros desesperadamente le hablo unas octavas mas altas que su voz normal.

― ¡Me acabo de enterar que Sasuke regreso! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ese chico volvió! ¡Después de 4 años sin saber de el!

― Lo se cerda, ya lo escuche.- dijo Sakura con su tono de voz normal pero con un tono mas desganado y que en comparación con el tono de su amiga parecía un susurro.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Ya cumplió con su venganza! ¡Eso quiere decir que…! Un momento- se interrumpió ella misma al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga.― ¿Tu ya sabias que estaba aquí?

Sakura aun con su rostro impasible asintió esperando la posible reacción explosiva de Ino.

― ¡No puede ser! Parece que estoy perdiendo mi toque, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se entere primero que yo?

― Si, Ino, nadie puede compararse con la comadreja numero uno de todo Konoha.

La ojiazul le miro feo por unos segundos para luego volver a sonreír.

― Bueno, entonces no hay que perder el tiempo. Iré a dar la vuelta a ver si me lo encuentro.- le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice.― ¿No vienes, frentona?

Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo ese nudo en el estomago y frunciendo el seño fue perdiendo el color de su rostro, cosa que su amiga noto.

― De acuerdo. Estas frágil, ya entendí. Pero recuerda que ya regreso, y tu vives aquí, así que no podrás evitar encontrártelo en algún momento.

Y dicho esto salio de su oficina dejando a una Sakura nauseabunda, confusa, e indecisa.

Siguieron pasando las horas y Sakura había perdido toda la alegría con la que había comenzado su día. Ahora cuando hablaban sus pacientes vagamente los escuchaba.

Harta y cansada de todo aquello decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco en lo que era el borde de su ventana que tenia un marco lo suficientemente ancho para que se pudiera sentar a ver la villa con una maravillosa vista.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ella tenia enfocada su vista en el barrio Uchiha, donde recorría las casas elegantemente decoradas de esta. Observando cada detalle que se lograba a ver desde su lugar. Se pregunto como se vería si se le agregara mas color, pues solo destacaban los colores rojo y azul junto con un poco de negro o blanco. Pensando que quizás con un poco de rosa o verde de flores se realzaría ese lugar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacudió su cabeza. Eso era como preguntarse si Sasuke realmente había vuelto por su propósito numero tres: Reconstruir su clan. De pronto se imagino a ella misma vestida con un kimono azul con su moño trasero de decoración de Sakura's y en la parte trasera de su cuello el típico logo de los Uchiha.

― Señora Sakura de Uchiha… Uchiha Sakura…

Sacudió la cabeza unas cuantas veces, para después darse pequeñas cachetadas para concentrarse.

Suspiro y miro al cielo. Parecía que su día feliz había acabado. Se empezaban a ver nubes grises acercándose con rapidez. Y sentía el viento fresco golpearla con fuerza.

Nuevamente bajo la vista al suelo esta vez a la zona de entrenamiento. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente y no pensar en él.

Viendo que no había muchos pacientes y que solo venían a revisiones diarias se retiro. Alegando una excusa que de momento no haría que la detuvieran.

Iba caminando por las calles, impasible. Sin devolverle el saludo a las personas que lo hacían. Sin sonreír ni asentir, solo caminaba.

Cuando llego a su objetivo, empezó a golpear los árboles que se le cruzaban en su camino, luego saco sus kunais para lanzarlos contra los mismos. Descargando todas sus frustraciones, sus molestias sin saber el porque.

Luego saltando de donde se encontraba concentro chakra en su pierna para dar el golpe que haría que mínimo unos 15 árboles cayeran, dio una vuelta, pero al momento de darla sus ojos de fijaron en una figura que estaba justo frente a ella.

Abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, y cortando el aire entre la figura y ella, dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo de una pierna evitando que la otra que tenia concentrado el chakra golpeara la tierra y evitar hacer un agujero.

Por otra parte la figura que correspondía a la de un hombre miro entre asombrado e incrédulo la chica frente a el por unos segundos para que al notar que la chica lo seguía viendo, volvió a su cara indiferente.

Sakura lo miro fijamente, y así se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que ella reacciono colocando sus dos pies en el suelo.

― Había escuchado que habías regresado.

― Hmp.

― No… pensé que fueras a estar aquí. Imagine que estarías en casa o con la Hokage.

― Ya me había encargado de eso.

― Ya veo…

Otra vez hizo presencia el silencio, nuevamente roto por la chica:

― ¿Viniste a entrenar o…?

― Si.

― Ya veo…

― Hmp.

Esta vez el silencio fue acompañado por el rostro nervioso de la chica, ahora recordaba por que no quería verle, se pondría en este estado, o peor, pero para eso no faltaba mucho pues sentía sus piernas flaquear y como su estomago se encogía y su corazón palpitaba rápido haciendo que se sintiera… ¡Arg!

― ¡Sasuke-chan!

Se volteo para ver la figura femenina corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. A medida que se acerco pudo verla claramente.

Rubia con un tono dorado, cabello corto un poco por encima de los hombros, con un flequillo que le cubría sus cejas finas igualmente rubias. Ojos verdes musgo, un poco mas oscuros que los de ella. Piel bronceada aperlada. Curvas marcadas llevando encima un short gris llevando unas bandas en el muslo izquierdo sobre el. Una blusa color amarillo crema straple y con un corte en el cuello como cuello de tortuga y hasta el inicio de lo que podrían ser los tirantes estaba diseñado por algún tipo de malla parecida a la blusa de Temari. Igualmente llevando coderas y rodilleras grises claro.

Sakura sintió su autoestima caer. Realmente era preciosa.

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta, se había abrazado del chico azabache quien no se había negado. Otro golpe duro para la pelirosa, quien bajo la vista con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

― ¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?

El chico se le quedo viendo, no había usado el sufijo común que ella usaba.

― Ella es Aki no Kiku.- dijo sin mas.

_Aki no Kiku…_ Crisantemo de Otoño. Otro golpe directo al estomago hizo que le hiciera un fuerte nudo en el estomago.

Vio através de su flequillo como Sasuke pasaba su mano por la cintura de la chica. Pudo sentir como su aire se iba.

― Soy la novia de Sasuke-_chan._-dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

Esta ves podía sentir como el suelo se movía, se llevo una mano a la boca tratando en vano de relajarse.

― Mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a hablar la _novia_ de Sasuke. Esta vez Sakura levanto levemente la mirada con una sonrisa fingida.

― Para otra ocasión será, tengo pacientes que deben estar esperándome- se dio la vuelta quitando su sonrisa del rostro para dejar ver un poco su tristeza. Cosa que el Uchiha no noto, pero que olvido cuando su querida Kiku le besada en los labios.

Sakura corría hacia su casa dejando lagrimas caer a su paso, se sintió tan estupida, patética, tonta y frágil. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que algún día seria digna de Sasuke? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera preocuparse por la decoración de un barrio en el que nunca estaría? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera perder el tiempo inventado combinaciones con el nombre de ella y el de Sasuke cuando sabia que no iba a pasar nunca? Seguramente eso ya lo estaba pensando la chica Crisantemo.

Kiku y Sasuke.

Kiku y Uchiha.

Kiku de Uchiha.

Kiku Uchiha

Lo peor del caso es que ella misma admitió que era preciosa, no… perfecta para el Uchiha.

¿En cuanto a ella que? Ella era frentona, con el cabello rosado y un fisico que no era nada en comparación a la de ella.

Ahora Sakura se daba cuenta de una cosa: No existe día perfecto que no pueda ser arruinado.

Y entonces las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia a excepcion de Aki no Kiku. De igual manera, este fic fue de mi total idea.

**A/N: **Re-editando.


	2. Hablando de Dolor y Perfeccion

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo I: Hablando de Dolor y Perfección**

Las gotas seguían cayendo, golpeándola con violencia haciéndola sentirse mas y mas débil e impotente. Había dejado de caminar desde hace rato, dejando que sus lagrimas se unieran con las gotas de las nubes.

Estaba completamente empapada, sin fuerzas para seguir su camino a casa. Realmente había quedado rendida. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que…

Soltó un grito de dolor. Recordarlo solo la hacia sentirse mas débil, tonta y patética.

Y es que toda su autoestima cosechada durante 4 años en los que no lo había visto. Convirtiéndose en una… joven de 19 años. Si, una joven. Por que comparada con ella, Sakura era una cría. Ella era una mujer hermosa, tenia carisma, y por si fuera poco…

Sasuke le había sonreído mientras la abrazaba.

¿Y ella que había logrado? Solo que la llamara _molestia_. Nunca había obtenido una sonrisa por parte de el, nunca la había hecho sentir diferente, siempre era ella la que lo daba todo por el.

Cierto, el la había rescatado en varias ocasiones, pero… ¿Qué caso tenia? Quizá era otra de sus tácticas para demostrar lo excelente Ninja que era y que ella era una molestia que no sabia defenderse sola, que era débil y patética.

En cambio su _noviecita._ Parecía ser elegante y hábil. No es que quiera comprobarlo o algo por el estilo. Además, cuantas veces tendría que golpearse ella misma por pisotearse masoquistamente su orgullo diciendo que ella era preciosa.

¡Y su nombre! ¡Combinaba perfectamente con el apellido Uchiha! Seguramente esa chica ya estaba bordando ese nombre en las toallas de ella y su novio para cuando se casasen.

Bufo derrotada.

Tomo un poco de aire y se levanto, pero cuando lo hizo no solo estornudo, si no que volvió a caer. No pudo evitar llorar mas, aun cuando las nubes parecían desaparecer, diciéndole que ahora se encontraría sola con su dolor.

― ¿Sakura?

Escucho que alguien la llamaba, vagamente pues el sonido de las gotas en el asfalto parecían distorsionar la voz.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero solo logro sentarse apoyándose sobre sus manos. Entonces pudo ver un par de pies a unos centímetros de donde estaba ella. Se limpio un poco las mejillas y se sorbió la nariz disimuladamente.

Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con los pozos negros de su compañero de equipo. Quien la ayudo a levantarse mientras los cubría a ambos con la sombrilla que llevaba.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu oficina o en casa? ¿Y por que no traes paraguas? Eres todo un desastre, estas toda mojada y… ¿estabas llorando?

Sakura frunció el seño.

― No tiene importancia. Y si, debería estar trabajando. Hace media hora, de hecho. Debería estar en camino a casa en este momento, así que nos vemos, Sai.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, el chico la detuvo:

― Es por Uchiha, ¿no? Imagino que ya te enteraste de…

― Si, ya me entere de su media naranja.- dijo ácidamente.

― ¿Por qué estas tan molesta con ella?

― No estoy molesta con ella, estoy… molesta conmigo. Es decir: ¿Qué he hecho mal para que la prefiera a ella? ¿En que falle?

Agacho la mirada triste. Su compañero no hizo mas que permanecer en silencio.

― Tu ya la viste, ¿no es así?

El respondió solo asintiendo.

― Déjame adivinar: Ella es bonita, y yo fea. Ella es increíble y yo soy patética.

― ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que opine de ella?

― Necesito una opinión para saber la de Sasuke, quiero saber qué es lo que lo hizo escogerla.

― ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

― ¡Por dios santo, Sai! ¡Tan solo dilo!

― ¿Decir que?

― ¡Solo hay que mirarla para saber que es perfecta para el!- termino la frase dejando que las lagrimas saladas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Sai la abrazo aun cuando ella estaba mojada y él seco.

Así estuvieron unos minutos en los que la pelirosa se tranquilizaba y las nubes desaparecieron por completo dejando ver que era de noche.

El chico bajo el paraguas aun rodeando a Sakura con su otro brazo. Entonces noto como la chica se revolvía en su abrazo recorriéndole un escalofrío.

― Sai…

Susurro haciéndose hacia atrás dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. El mencionado toco su frente y pudo notar como estaba caliente. La volvió a abrazar frotando sus brazos contra los de ella y su espalda, luego la cargo como un bebe y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de la chica.

En pocos minutos habían llegado a la casa de ella. Con un par de indicaciones algo desanimadas por parte de Sakura, Sai logro abrir la puerta y aun teniéndola en brazos la llevo a su habitación.

La llevo al baño continuo al armario y le dio una bata de baño.

Después de otros minutos Sai le pidió indicaciones a la chica de donde se encontraban las pastillas para fiebre. A lo que ella le respondió que ella ya tenia unas detrás del espejo de su baño, aquellos que parecen cajitas teniendo en la parte de enfrente su espejo.

Sakura se tomo la pastilla después de haberse duchado, aunque no la haya disfrutado como debería, pues no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la pareja del momento. Todavía se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan lejos de poder hacer algo.

Se contemplo por unos momentos en el espejo.

Ahora mas que nunca se sentía inferior: con los ojos hinchados y rojos, ocultando sus ojos verdes, brillantes y vivaces, sus labios igualmente hinchados y pálidos, usualmente llenos de color, finos y delicados, su rostro pálido mas de lo común y su cabello sin ningún orden.

Suspiro. Tomo su ropa seca y se cambio, cuando levanto la vista se volvió a ver y esta vez frunció el seño. Tomo la toalla y la coloco sobre el espejo.

¿Quién quería ver su terrible aspecto? Ni siquiera ella podía sentirse bien estando de esa manera.

Salio del baño y se encontró a Sai mirando por el balcón de su habitación. Cerro la puerta y el chico la volteo a ver. Le sonrío y ella solo lo observo, después de unos segundos suspiro sentándose en su cama.

― No quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría estar sola.

Sai no replico y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo antes de marcharse le dijo volteando levemente el rostro:

― Sakura, el adjetivo "perfección" no existe.

La mencionada se sorprendió y reaccionando tarde sonrío tristemente a la nada, pues su compañero ya no estaba.

Se acomodo en la cama y coloco un momento la radio esperando que algo sirviera para olvidarse de todo eso que le estaba pasando.

Pero el destino parecía no querer dejarla en paz. La primera canción que escucho, irónicamente cantando lo que ella pensaba. Escuchaba atenta, abrazada de su almohada en posición fetal, observando el objeto musical dejando que sus ojos se llenasen de mas lagrimas.

Volvió a sonreír tristemente por quien sabe que vez en el día.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cosa que no tenia en esos momentos pues aunque quería reventar el aparato no pudo. Simplemente tomo la almohada a la que abrazaba y se la puso sobre su cabeza.

Miro por la ventana con un solo pensamiento en mente. Una persona en mente.

― Sasuke-kun…

Susurro antes de dejarse vencer por el agotamiento y por los efectos secundarios de la pastilla que había tomado.

.

O

.

Había pasado una semana, desde ese día. Y el rumor de la pareja de Uchiha había corrido como el viento por toda la aldea.

Por esta misma razón era que la pequeña Haruno no se había dignado a salir de casa, aun cuando se había "recuperado" de la fiebre había pedido a su maestra que le dejara descansar pues sentía constantemente que su chakra le fallaba y necesitaba reposar.

Y tampoco era que su maestra se haya tragado tal pésima mentira, pero cuando escucho la voz desganada de su alumna y cuando vio su rostro carente de luz en su querida Sakura no se negó en darle lo que pedía.

Por que para ella, Sakura era como su hija, pues le había enseñado y protegido durante varios años.

Igualmente, después de eso, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Por lo que Naruto, principalmente, fue a verla pero cuando abrió la puerta y la vio por primera vez en lo que iba de esa semana no hizo mas que quedarse estático en el marco de la puerta.

― ¿Sakura-chan?

La chica como siempre le respondió con una sonrisa, pero no parecía la misma.

― Hola Naruto.- era de esperarse que incluso su voz se escuchara tan mal como se veía.

― ¿Qué tienes? Te ves mas delgada de lo normal.

― Claro que no. Estoy muy bien.

― Sakura-chan, dime que ocurre.- esto lo dijo ya dentro de la casa y viéndola fijamente.

― No… no es nada Naruto, enserio.

― Vamos Sakura, no has ido al trabajo en días, ni siquiera has ido con el teme y Kakashi-sensei a entrenar, y por si fuera poco… ¡No estas comiendo!

― Ya te dije que estoy bien.

― ¿Y como explicas el hecho de que estas pálida, con ojeras, y en pijama?

Sakura permaneció en silencio.

― Sakura-chan, dime que ocurre.

― No es nada. Por favor, no quiero…

― ¿No quieres que? ¿No quieres decirme que ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi? Dime que nadie te hizo estar en este estado, por que si es así… te juro que haré que las pague muy caro. Esta no eres la Sakura que recuerdo.

― Por favor Naruto, solo vete.

― ¡No, Sakura! Tienes que decirme quien te hizo estar en este estado.

― No…

La chica cerro los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio.

― ¡Sakura-chan!

― Sasuke… Sasuke esta enamorado de esa chica…

― ¿Qué?

― Sasuke ha encontrado a la chica -iba a decir perfecta, pero las palabras de Sai le llegaron a la mente.― que… lo hará feliz.

Entonces, sorpresivamente Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza.

Ahora no importaba que fuera su amigo, no podía creer que por él, nuevamente su amiga este llorando.

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	3. La intervencion de un buen amigo 1

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo II: La intervención de un buen amigo. 1**

Si había algo que le molestaba al Uchiha era la gente cotilla, ¿a ellos que, si traía o no una novia? El nunca iba con el vecino de a lado a contarle el nuevo romance de la aldea. Ciertamente nunca le agradaron los vecinos de su vecindario.

Y algo que le molestaba aun mas era la gente hipócrita. Si bien sabia que no era bien recibido por eso de haber abandonado la aldea… ¿Por qué venían ahora a entregarles cestos de frutas, tartas o una inservible taza de azúcar?

Oh, claro. Por que ahora tenia novia, y no lo hacían con el propósito de ser amables. ¡No, señor! venían a ver la supuesta pareja del momento en acción. A ver si los veían _in fraganti _haciendo algo realmente intimo, cosa que no sucedía. Pues Sasuke conocía muy bien la gente de esa aldea como para darle el placer a esa gente de chismear sobre su vida, oigan bien: _¡intima!_

Así que, evitando sentirse como pez en un acuario, decidió que seria mejor salir a tomar aire fresco. Claro, con Kiku por un lado. Esta, sonreía mientras tomaba a Sasuke por la mano, y saludaba a la gente que se les quedaba mirando sin darse cuenta de que la miraban de una manera evaluativa, como escaneándola. Cosa que no le agradaba para nada al Uchiha, por lo que la atrajo contra el, tomándola por la cintura.

― ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-chan?

― Hmp, solo apresurémonos o si no, no lograremos entrenar.

La rubia río.

― Sasuke-chan, no te alimentes tanto de entrenar o si no terminaras obeso.

El chico sonrío de lado.

Llegaron al área de entrenamiento y empezaron a practicar un poco de taijutsu por hora y media en los que ninguno cedía, y ambos se encontraban parejos, recibían y desviaban. A los pocos minutos, ambos se rindieron y decidieron tomar un descanso.

Estaban platicando amenamente sobre lo hermoso que era Konoha, bueno, al menos Kiku, pues el Uchiha no concordaba del todo con que fuera "hermoso" si se tomaba en cuenta el tipo de personas que vivan ahí.

― Sabes, escuche por ahí que hay un bazar cerca del centro, quizá podríamos ir un rato y pasear. ¿Qué te parece?

― De acuerdo.

De repente apareció el rubio hiperactivo de entre los árboles con el semblante serio y extrañamente fruncía las cejas.

Sasuke, igualmente extrañado, se levanto del suelo y le dijo a Kiku si le apetecía ir por algo de comer en lo que el iba a hablar con el rubio. La chica, confundida pero sin rechistar, se levanto igualmente y fue por algún alimento que ingerir.

Cuando se hubo ido la chica, Sasuke hablo:

― ¿Qué sucede usuratonkachi?

― No me vengas con que sucede Sasuke, por que tu sabes exactamente que ocurre.

― Tsk, dobe, si lo supiera no te preguntaría.

― Si sigues con esa cara de idiota te haré una nueva, pero deforme.

― Con una mierda dobe. ¡Habla!

― ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura-chan?

― ¿Que?

― ¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿Es que no ves lo que tu llegada con esa chica ha hecho que Sakura caiga enferma? ¡Tienes suerte de que sea medico! Si no fuera por su propia conciencia, seguramente estaría internada en estos momentos. ¡Ella no merece que la trates de esa manera!

― ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por ella?

― Quizá por que ella si se preocupa por ti, por que ella lo dio todo por nuestro bien. Antes y ahora, hasta llegar a este punto. ¡Por dios santo, Sasuke! ¡No lo merece! Lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es devolverle el favor.

Hubo un breve silencio por parte del Uchiha, al ver que no contestaría el rubio siguió:

― ¿Recuerdas cuando ella nos traía el almuerzo desde su casa? ¿Cuándo velaba en las noches de misión para cuidar que estemos bien y no cayéramos enfermos? Por supuesto que lo recuerdas. Entonces Sasuke, ¿por que la evitas? ¿Por qué la haces sufrir siendo que ella te- fue interrumpido.

― Naruto, las cosas han cambiado, Kiku es mi novia, no Sakura. Y mientras sea así, no tengo por que preocuparme por personas como ella, creía que ya tenia claro que entre ella y yo, no puede pasar nada.

Naruto cerro los puños tratando de contenerse.

― ¿Por qué insistes en hacerla menos Sasuke? Abre los malditos ojos de idiota que tienes y date cuenta: ¡Esa chica se parece mas a Sakura de lo que tu quieres creer!- respiro hondo y soltó para hablar de nuevo: ― Solo te diré una cosa, y tómala como advertencia: Espero que hagas algo pronto y traigas de vuelta a la Sakura-chan que tu y yo conocemos, o sino, este puño- dijo al momento que levantaba su brazo derecho a la altura de su cara.― pronto dará una visita a tu cara de imbecil.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, hasta desaparecer de la vista del Uchiha.

Perfecto. Ahora tenia otra razón por la cual odiar su estadía en Konoha.

.

O

.

Al parecer Sakura había pasado su día viendo la televisión, sin verla realmente. Solo cambiaba el canal de vez en cuando.

Llego un momento en el que decidió hacer algo mas, pues "ver" la televisión no la distraía lo suficiente para poder olvidar todo aquello que la atormentaba.

Así que se levanto de su sofá, apago el televisor y dejando el control remoto junto con una taza vacía –donde hace algunas horas había un poco de té-, para después subir escaleras arriba y darse una refrescante ducha.

Sin embargo, en el camino hacia su baño, se encontraba la habitación de sus padres. Cosa que, cuando ella paso por su puerta que desde hace tiempo tenia cerrada, decidió abrirla para adentrarse en el.

El cuarto estaba repleto de cajas, y pocos muebles. Solo quedaba lo que había sido su armario y la base de la cama. De ahí en fuera todo lo demás eran cajas llenas de pertenencias de hombre y unas cuantas mas de mujer. _Cosas de sus padres._

Recordaba que ellos habían salido un día de tormenta, diciendo que irían en un viaje de negocios a entregar unas cuantas mercancías, que volverían pronto y que le traerían algún recuerdo del lugar, pues según su madre era inmensamente rico en productos de todo tipo.

Lamentablemente… lo único que había llegado a sus brazos había sido el informe de la Hokage, diciéndole que había ocurrido un percance en donde sus padres se vieron involucrados dando como consecuencia a ello, su muerte.

Sakura había llorado por 3 días completos, en los que se aisló de todas las personas que conocía y que además de sus padres, fueron muy queridos para ella.

Con el tiempo lo supero, pero eso paso hasta después de mes y medio. Claro que seguía trabajando y algunas veces sus pacientes la alentaban a seguir, al igual que sus amigos que después de poco tiempo volvió a tratar nuevamente.

Pero en fin, ya había pasado mas de 2 años de eso. Todavía tenia la costumbre de ir a visitarlos los fines de semana y ponerlos al día de lo que hizo en la semana.

Y ese día, era Sábado.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía salir y andar por las calles sabiendo que seguramente tendría tan mala suerte para volvérselo a encontrar.

No, definitivamente no podía. No lo haría.

Suspiro y se acerco a una caja que decía "ropa" en letras mayúsculas. La abrió y tomo lo primero que vio para volver a aspirar su aroma.

No lo haría, no saldría, pero quizá portando un poco de la ropa que le perteneció se sentiría acompañada y segura.

Cuando hubo escogido una prenda, cerrando la caja nuevamente y saliendo de la habitación para volver a cerrar la puerta detrás de si, siguió su curso hacia la ducha.

Prendió la regadera y dejando que se aclimatase, se desvistió dejando su ropa sucia en el cesto y después se coloco debajo de aquel aparato que expulsaba el agua tibia dándole pequeños masajes en la espalda conforme caía.

Después de darse una buena ducha de 15 minutos, decidió salirse para enredarse su cuerpo en una toalla y secarse el pelo para después cepillarlo al igual que sus dientes después de haber dejado su cabello rosado seco.

Tomo su ropa interior y luego una camiseta rayada en azul y blanco de hombre. La de su padre. Le quedaba holgada, y le llegaba a la altura de medio muslo, lo que la hacía cómoda.

Se miro al espejo, tenia que admitirlo, poseía unas buenas ojeras. Sin embargo era lo único que quedaba de rastro de los grandes insomnios que había tomado durante lo que iba de la semana de tanto llanto y pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir.

De repente tocaron la puerta. Le extraño que hubieran tocado el timbre, usualmente cuando era Naruto o Ino, solo gritaban su nombre o golpeaban la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras algo dudosa, ¿Quién podría ser?

Solo esperaba que no fuese…

No, el no podría.

.

O

.

Y ahí se encontraba, parado en su puerta. Esperando que sus piernas se decidieran a caminar pues el solo quería pasar por ahí, pero no reaccionaron después de haberse plantado en su entrada.

― Mierda -susurro, al tiempo que vio como alguien se acercaba y realmente sabia quien era.

― ¿Sasuke?

― Hmp. Sai.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― No te importa, es… confidencial.

― ¡Oh! Entonces ya escuchaste el aviso de Tsunade.

Hubo un silencio breve en el que el Uchiha trataba de hacerse ver indiferente y enterado. Obviamente se fue por lo mas fácil:

― Hmp.

― Me alegro que hayas decidido venir con Sakura-chan a decirle sobre la misión.

¿Misión? ― se pregunto.

― Hmp.

― Bien… ¿te parece si…?- hizo ademán de tocar la puerta.

― Hmp.

― De acuerdo.

Y toco el timbre. Nuevamente el maldijo internamente mientras escuchaba aquella voz tan conocida pero en un tono un tanto opaco.

― ¿Quién es?

Y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura, demacrada, con ojeras, realmente delgada y portando una camiseta de hombre.

Frunció el seño ante ese hecho.

― ¿Sa- Sasuke?

Entonces dirigió sus ojos a la propietaria de aquella voz que lo había nombrado. Sus ojos verdes jade se mostraban en ese momento vacíos de cualquier luz.

― Hmp.

Aquellos ojos jade se tornaron de asombrados a tristes. Y luego se voltearon a la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Parpadeo en un milisegundo y los volvió a abrir con otra expresión mas alegre.

El Uchiha trato de hacerse en indiferente al ver su cambio de actitud.

― Hola Sai-_kun_.

Sonrío de lado el propietario del sharingan. Si pensaba que con eso haría que le molestara, estaba equivocada.

― Hola Saku-_chan_.

Ahora rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso no podrían dejar su numerito de amor y cariño para otro momento?

― ¿Qué… los trae por aquí?

― Oh, al parecer la Hokage solicita nuestra presencia en su oficina. Parece ser que es una misión.

― Ya veo… -se mordió el labio brevemente, parecía estar pensando entre hacerlos pasar o hacerlos esperar.

Suspiro internamente al verse en una única salida.

― ¿Quieren pasar?

― Hmp, no. Los veré allá.

Dijo automáticamente el Uchiha, pensando que traían algo planeado en contra de el. Se volteo y comenzó a andar.

― Claro feita.

Se detuvo en seco. Y frunciendo el seño giro sobre sus talones alegando que seguramente si dejaba a esos dos solos, algo malo pasaría.

Pero que va, no es que a el le importara, era solo para que Naruto no…

Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué lo hacia? Pero ya era tarde, pues había entrado y se había instalado en el sofá de la chica, mientras que Sakura y Sai estaban parados en el marco de la puerta examinándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso se sentía bien el Uchiha?

* * *

**A/N: ** Re-editado.**  
**


	4. La intervencion de un buen amigo 2

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo II: La intervención de un buen amigo. 2**

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sai sonreía de una manera burlesca que le pareció curiosa a la chica, pues el usualmente solo finge las sonrisas… pero esta vez realmente parecía que de verdad le hacia gracia.

¿Qué exactamente? No sabia. Y honestamente, no quería saber. Después de todo, eran hombres. Solo ellos se entendían entre ellos.

Suspiro y llamo la atención de ambos:

― Hice un poco de café por si quieren, se encuentra sobre la mesa. Iré a cambiarme. -entonces se giro hacia Sai.― el azúcar esta en la segunda gaveta. La de color azul.

Sasuke, al ver que solo se dirigía a el otro sujeto se hizo notar. Sakura lo miro alzando una ceja:

― A ti no te gusta lo dulce Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el seño no solo por el hecho de que Sakura estaba actuando de manera diferente en comparación con el tal Sai, sino por que el otro sujeto lo miro con burla. De nuevo.

Sakura, haciéndose la de la vista gorda, subió directamente a su habitación procurando no pensar en el hecho de que tener a esos dos en su piso inferior era mala idea.

Por su parte, Sai disfrutaba el hecho de ver a Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada. Realmente no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que el y Naruto se llevaban tan bien.

Ambos eran tan ciegos. ¡El no pretendía nada con Sakura! Ella era una gran amiga, solo eso. Aun cuando lo golpeara y le gritara, llegaba a ser una persona muy amistosa y dulce.

Pero en fin, como buen amigo, seguramente la pequeña Sakura desearía ver si el morocho se pone celoso por el hecho de tenerlo a él cerca de ella.

Nuevamente sonrío divertido. Este papel le encantaba.

― Dime Sasuke-kun. ¿No quieres un poco de dumplins? ¿O prefieres un poco de arroz? Sakura prepara unos estupendos curry para combinar. Seguramente quieres algo, es muy tarde.

― Hmp.

El Uchiha frunció el seño, ese sujeto realmente le estaba molestando.

Sai no hacia mas que retenerse la risa.

― ¿No? Bueno, creo que Sakura dejo un poco de su estofado de anoche.

Esta vez Sai se sentó en la barra de la cocina para mirar hacia la sala de estar, curiosamente dejando ver el sofá donde perfectamente se veía a Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

Sai le dedico una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

― ¿Vienes muy seguido? –le pregunto el Uchiha.

― Hum… cuando tenemos tiempo, suelo traerle algo para complementar su cena.

Eso significaba seguramente por el horario de Sakura, los fines de semana. ¡Sakura veía a ese sujeto todos los fines de semana en la noche!

¿Cómo podía aguantar a ese sujeto _todas_ las noches de sus fines de semana?

― Hmp.

Le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas al ver que él le daba una sonrisa realmente irritante.

Así estuvieron unos minutos mas hasta que Sakura hizo acto de presencia parándose justo entre la cruzadera de miradas de los chicos.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de la cara molesta de Sasuke y la inocente de Sai, se sintió algo incomoda. Intento abrir la boca para decir algo pero el Uchiha se le adelanto:

― Hmp, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Inocentemente, el Ninja pintor soltó:

― ¿Seguro que no quieres nada de comer, Sasuke-kun?

― No.

Sai no paraba de sonreír aun cuando el Uchiha no podía verle el rostro sabia perfectamente que lo hacia. Lo cual le molestaba crecidamente.

Sakura suspiro y sin mas, se encaminaron a la torre de la Hokage.

El camino se paso silencioso e incomodo… al menos para Sakura. La pobre no sabia que les sucedía a ambos. Ellos parecían estar en su mundo pero pensando en cosas nada lindas del otro. Incluso podía sentir como casualmente la miraban y el ambiente tenso hacia acto de presencia a su alrededor.

Al llegar, se encaminaron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade donde ni siquiera habían tocado, les ofrecieron entrar. Y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Kiku y Naruto frente al escritorio con la Hokage sentada apoyándose de sus manos.

Al parecer las cosas tampoco estaban muy tranquilas en la oficina, pues tanto la Senju como Naruto miraban disimuladamente a Kiku, quien parecía ignorar ese hecho y se enfocaba en Sasuke.

― ¡Sasuke-chan!

― Hmp –menciono al momento que le sonreía y se acercaba a su lado.

La Hokage se hizo notar llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

― Los he llamado aquí para avisarles sobre su futura misión que será proteger una pequeña aldea en Otogakure. Nos llego un informe hace algunos días sobre un grupo de asesinos en ella, se nos pidió nuestra ayuda a lo que mande a Kakashi junto con otro par de ANBU en su protección, pero al parecer necesitan refuerzos, por lo cual se ha elegido específicamente a ustedes a ayudarles. Partirán el día siguiente del regreso de Hatake, en la espera de un informe de las condiciones actuales.

― Demo, Tsunade-oba-chan. ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?

― Avise a Kakashi que regresara antes de la semana, pero nada es definitivo. Ahora bien que ya están informados, pueden retirarse y los llamare cuando haya llegado el informe.

― Hai –contestaron todos al unísono.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la oficina, Sakura salio al ultimo después de Kiku y Sasuke. Sin embargo la gondaime le llamo:

― Sakura, espera un momento por favor.

Sakura se giro sobre sus talones y viendo que cerraron la puerta detrás de ella, se acerco a la Hokage.

― Pareces algo desanimada… Imagino que debe ser por la chica Aki no. –Sakura no hizo mas que bajar la mirada.― Y siéndote honesta tampoco me fío mucho, hay algo que me desconcierta. Por eso, quisiera que la vigilaras durante la misión. Espero sean solo alucinaciones mías, pero quiero confirmar para no quedarme preocupada. Así que, espero un informe tuyo en cuanto a su comportamiento.

Sakura permanecía con la mirada gacha, ¿Por qué ella? Lo único que sucedería era que descubriría que era admirable y perfecta.

― Se que algo de ella te perturba, por eso te he elegido a ti. Claro, aparte de serme una persona confiable.

Sakura frunció el seño.

― De acuerdo. Si me disculpa, ¿hay algo mas que quiera que haga? –dijo al momento que levantaba la mirada.

― Si. –la chica la miro atenta.― Por favor, come algo. Estas muy débil y no quiero que tu como medico Ninja estés en esas condiciones durante la mision. –Sakura asintió.― Es todo.

Nuevamente Sakura se encamino hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir. Frente a ella, se encontraba Sai.

― Naruto se ha ido a comer ramen, y me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir. Al parecer se le olvido algo y ha salido corriendo.

― Esta bien, no tengo hambre. –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

― De acuerdo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Sakura agradecía el hecho de que Sai no fuera curioso y le preguntara lo que le había dicho la Hokage, cosa que hubiera hecho Naruto, asi que en un cómodo silencio llegaron a la puerta principal y después de intercambiar una breve despedida, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Sakura camino a su casa aun pensando en como le haría para lidiar con la parejita por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a partir de la semana que viene, o antes.

Suspiro al momento que abría la puerta de su casa, y se encaminaba nuevamente hacia su cuarto donde había dejado su ropa y se la volvió a poner. Recogió un poco la casa y después de eso, se sentó a ver la tele por unas horas hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Sakura frunció el seño, y noto que ya no tocaban la puerta sino que la golpeaban así que se dispuso a levantarse y a abrir la puerta dejando ver a una molesta Ino.

― ¡Sakura!

― Hola Ino.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos al bazar un rato, eh?

― Eh… Ino, yo no... –fue interrumpida por la rubia:

― ¡Nada de peros! Ya tengo a Hinata y a TenTen en mi casa esperándonos. Así que rápido te me cambias y… un poco de maquillaje no te hará mal.

La chica Haruno frunció el seño.

― Cerda, no me siento de humor.

― Me importa un bledo. Llevas encerrada una semana y se nota que te ha hecho mal. Así que cámbiate, necesitas tomar aire fresco. Anda, te espero aquí.

Ino le dedico una alentadora sonrisa con la cual Sakura no pudo decir que no. Internamente Sakura agradecía que su amiga le salvara y distrajera de sus preocupaciones.

Quizá a veces pelearan, pero en momentos como esos, recordaba por que eran tan buenas amigas.

Sakura subió a su cuarto y tomo una falda con holanes a la altura de la rodilla de color violeta junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca. Después de cambiarse, se cepillo su cabellera rosada colocándose una diadema del mismo color que su falda y después de ocultarse un poco las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje y ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios bajo a encontrarse con Ino.

Ino al verla no hizo mas que sonreír.

― ¡Mira nada mas! Realmente esto es lo que necesitabas.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

― ¿Nos vamos?

Y dicho esto ambas salieron de la casa de la Haruno y se dirigieron a la de la rubia, donde al entrar se encontraron con TenTen y Hinata platicando amenamente algunas trivialidades en la mesa del comedor y que al verlas las saludaron.

― Ahora si chicas, ¡vámonos!

Llegaron al bazar donde se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había mucha gente. Entonces Ino hablo:

― Tenia pensado comprar unas cosas que vi de paso, ¿les importa?

― No, claro que no Ino, adelante. Hinata y yo estaremos en los juegos. –dijo TenTen.

― De acuerdo. ¿Sakura?

― Yo… iré al lago un rato.

― Bien, iré y vengo por ustedes para ir a comer algo. ¿esta bien?

― Si –contestaron tanto TenTen como Hinata y Sakura solo asintió.

Entonces cada quien se fue por su lado, mientras que Sakura caminaba, veía pasar a la gente sonriendo y riendo en parejas o acompañados. La chica no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke y su amada perfecta. Bufo mientras se abrazaba ella misma y justo al llegar al lago, se dio cuenta de que no estaba abandonado, ahí se encontraba la tan alucinada pareja.

La perfecta cabellera rubia de ella se mecía con el aire, luciendo un vestido marrón a la altura de la rodilla, haciendo notar su delicada cintura, que era rodeada por el brazo de el, ambos caminaban por la orilla sonriendo abiertamente para sorpresa de Sakura, admirando de la hermosa vista que para ella se había convertido en la imagen de sus futuras pesadillas, sintió como sus ojos se acuitaban y antes de que la vieran salio corriendo de ahí.

No quería llorar mas, pero le parecía imposible, cada escena en la que los veía era como clavarse un senbon en el corazón, como sientes cuando ese veneno empieza a correr por tu cuerpo hasta dejarte sin fuerzas.

Empezó a detener el paso hasta quedar en medio de la muchedumbre del bazar. Y entonces sintió un par de brazos alrededor de ella. Pero tenia la mirada perdida en un punto ciego donde solo veía borrones de colores.

― Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? –la voz conocida de Ino la hizo reaccionar dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

― Ino…

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa calida mientras le quitaba con el pulgar el agua contenida en sus ojos.

Su amiga frunció el seño.― Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se la llevo de la mano literalmente arrastrando a través de la gente. Sakura solo se dejaba llevar.

Se detuvieron frente a un puesto de joyería en donde Ino empezó a platicar con la vendedora mientras la ojiverde mantenía la mirada gacha.

― Sakura –llamo su amiga rubia, haciendo que la mencionada levantase la mirada.― Se que estas menospreciándote interiormente, así que olvídalo.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto ante la atenta mirada celeste de su amiga por unos segundos hasta que por fin reacciono dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

― Eso me gusta, ahora ten. –dijo al momento que le tendía la mano, su amiga la miro interrogante.― Esto es para que recuerdes a donde vayas, cuando sea, que vales mas de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

La Haruno coloco su mano debajo de la de su amiga, para que la rubia dejara caer un pequeño colgante en forma de flor rosada con un diamante en el centro. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa.

― Ino… Gracias.

― No me agradezcas, ahora me contaras por que tanta depresión amiga.

Sakura se mordió el labio. No creía estar lista para hablar de ello. Pero no tenia opción, tarde o temprano debería soltarlo. Quizá… eso ayude de algo.

Suspiro y asintió al momento que se dirigían con las demás.

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	5. Refortaleciendo lo perdido

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo V: Refortaleciendo lo perdido.**

― Y después de eso… Salí corriendo de ahí. –concluyo mientras se mordía el labio. Tanto Ino como sus otras dos amigas soltaron un suspiro.

― Ciertamente frentona no se que es lo que te pone en este estado… Tu sabes que ella es –pareció dudar un poco en la palabra perfecta a lo que la Haruno trato de adivinar:

― ¿Perfecta?

― ¡No! Ella, ella es… solo… ella –suspiro.― Deberías saber que no existe la persona perfecta, así que debe haber algo en ella que no sea perfecto. Como por ejemplo… eh…

Sakura suspiro.

― No Ino, ella es perfecta. Lo tengo comprobado. Ella es preciosa, se le ve alegre todo el tiempo. Incluso Sasuke parece estarlo cerca de ella y yo… No. Nunca seré competencia para ella. Por que yo se la verdad y es que ella es –fue interrumpida por su amiga Yamanaka.

― ¡Para! Si sigo escuchando toda esa tontería de que ella es mejor que tu, te cortare la lengua.

Sakura torció sus labios en clara demostración de su disgusto. En cuanto a Ten-Ten y Hinata permanecían al margen, luciendo una mueca de susto y nerviosismo.

― Pero Ino, si ni siquiera tu sabes como referirte a ella sin mencionar que es per... –nuevamente fue interrumpida.

― ¡No! Si digo que no es perfecta, es por que no es perfecta. Y si no lo digo yo, mucho menos lo vas a decir tu. Por que _tu_ –dijo recalcando la ultima palabra mientras la señalaba.― Eres Sakura Haruno. Una de las mejores kunoichis de todo Konoha, la mejor medico Ninja en todo el país de fuego y sin mencionar que eres la mano derecha… de la Hokage. Además de tu popularidad entre imbeciles seres poseedores con testosterona y hormonas. ¡Claramente demuestras que te has convertido en una mujer codiciadísima! Claro, después de mi por supuesto.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras una gotita caía por su sien, al igual que a las demás. Pero pronto, Hinata apoyo:

― Es cierto Sakura-san. Realmente eres muy linda y talentosa.

Ten-Ten asintió con su cabeza:

― Si alguien de aquí es contrincante de esa chica, no dudaría ni una sola vez en escogerte a ti. Incluso podría decir que atraes más hombres que Ino.

La rubia mencionada reacciono:

― ¡Hey! No hay que ser tan modestas. Todas aquí sabemos que incluso en las aguas termales los hombres se acercan a la zona de damas para hablar comigo. –dijo con su mentón en alto dando a entender su superioridad.

― Eh, pero Ino, recuerda que esos sujetos se te acercaron para preguntarte por Sakura. –hablo Ten-Ten

― ¡C-claro que no!

Nadie se la trago y permanecieron mirando a Ino con gesto cansado. Finalmente ella cedió.

― De acuerdo, ella es mas bonita que yo…

Inesperadamente, Ino fue abrazada por unos brazos cremosos y suaves. Giro su rostro para darse cuenta de que era Sakura sonriéndole.

― Gracias de nuevo Ino. –levanto la vista hacia las otras dos: ― También gracias a ustedes chicas.

― No hay de que Sakura. –le dijeron Ten-Ten y Hinata. Mientras Ino la abrazo de regreso sin mencionar nada, no era necesario si eran tan buenas amigas sabría que significaba eso.

Luego se les unió al abrazo tanto Hinata como Ten-Ten. Y así permanecieron hasta que escucharon entrar a alguien al local. Las cuatro levantaron la vista con curiosidad. Hasta este momento no se habían fijado lo que pasaba a su alrededor y las campanas de la entrada las hicieron reaccionar, pero su reacción no fue muy linda para algunas al darse cuenta de quien era.

Por la puerta se asomaron dos siluetas mostrando clara alegría pues permanecían tomados de la mano, a la vista de cualquier desconocido parecían una pareja perfecta.

Ugh, otra vez con esa palabra.

Sin embargo, para los ojos de los conocidos que sabían todo lo que había detrás de esa… relación, sabían que no era ni lo mas cercano a la perfección cuando se había alguien sufriendo detrás de esa ilustración de mundo romántico y lleno de paz.

Sasuke y Kiku habían ingresado al restaurante.

Para las amigas de Sakura, eso era como una alerta para ellas. Inmediatamente voltearon a verla, la chica parecía inmutable. Pero claramente sabían que seguramente estaba desistiendo de nuevo en su confianza en si misma.

― Sakura…

Aun cuando Ino le murmuro, ella parecía no reaccionar. Con una mueca de preocupación le volvió a llamar, esta vez sin susurrar.

― Sakura…

La mencionada contrajo sus labios y soltando un suspiro bajo la mirada.

― No tiene caso… no estoy lista.

― No digas eso Sakura. Seguro es por lo reciente, pero veras como te repones. –le animo Ten-Ten.

― Si, puede que Ten-chan tenga razón, ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lado?

Ino permanecía escuchando pero mirando directamente a la pareja que se había sentado a unas cuantas de ellas.

― No… -dijo la rubia, a lo que las demás le miraron interrogantes. La rubia al sentir sus miradas, continúo: ― Si sigues huyendo, nunca podrás enfrentarlo. Mejor pedimos algo diferente.

― ¿Algo como que, Ino? –pregunto dudando la castaña.

Inmediatamente Ino volteo el rostro hacia ellas con una sonrisa picara. Las demás tragaron saliva.

.

O

.

― Ino, no creo que haya sido buena idea quitarle la botella al mesero… ¿Qué tal si no tenemos lo suficiente para pagar?

― Sakura, anda. Bebe un poco, te relajara. –la rubia le sonrío significativamente sabiendo que ella seguía sobria.

― No gracias Ino. Debo irme. –dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse, la rubia resignada la dejo ir.

― De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Frentona.

La pelirosada solo asintió y se retiro no sin antes haber dejado el dinero que le correspondía de lo que había comido.

Iba caminando por el mercado sin pensar en nada realmente, son la vista fija en los alegres y coloridos puestos que habían por la calle. Saludaba a la gente constantemente devolviéndoles el saludo.

Vio como pasaban un par de niños corriendo, solo una imagen se le vino a la mente en ese momento: el parque.

Sin mas, se dirigió ahí y se encontró con un puesto de helados. El mejor amigo de una chica en temporadas deprimentes. Y también en temporadas de calor.

Como ese mismo día.

Después de comprarse su helado de frambuesa, se sentó en los columpios meciéndose un poco hasta terminárselo, observando a la gente a su alrededor. La mayoría parejas jóvenes, o niños, o niños con sus padres.

Suspiro. Demasiado masoquismo por hoy. Se levanto viendo que había oscurecido y empezó a caminar a casa.

Al llegar, se metió directamente a la ducha dispuesta a dormirse.

.

O

.

Bien, hasta el momento había sobrevivido muy bien sin tener a la vista esa tan linda pareja.

Si, desde ahora era solo linda. Por que así le hacia parecer a ella, mas posible de romper.

No que ella rompiera esa relación. No. Solo… que en cualquier momento que el destino diría, esa pareja terminara al igual que sus fantasmas. Y realmente era cierto, sus fantasmas se habían ido, luciendo mas saludable tanto mental como físicamente, había recuperado su autoestima. Solo rogaba a kami por no perderla de nuevo cuando la vuelva a ver. Y también había regresado a trabajar.

Justamente iba saliendo de su turno vespertino e iba camino a casa, no sin antes pasar a comprar un poco de despensa. Llego y como ya era costumbre se dirigió a la ducha. Tomo su vestido de tirantes blanco para dormir y su ropa interior.

Estaba rodeándose el cabello con una toalla cuando paso frente al espejo cubierto por otra pequeña toalla. Entonces la vieja imagen de ella toda demacrada apareció en su mente. Suspiro, y quitando la toalla de ahí, se observo.

Realmente su estado físico había mejorado por lo que recordaba. Sonrío de lado orgullosa.

Se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

La chica asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño dando la vista de la entrada y después de un "adelante" la cerradura de la puerta se abrió. De ella, se vio a un chico pelinegro y vaya que no era sorpresa verlo con la cabeza metida detrás de un libro.

Sakura soltó un bufido y rodando a los ojos le saludo.

― Konban wa.

El chico levanto la mirada del libro para encontrarse con la figura de la kunoichi dentro de un delicado vestido blanco, con un cepillo de dientes en mano y una toalla rodeando su cabeza. El asintió a modo de saludo. Entonces la chica volvió a hablar.

― Ya sabes donde están las cosas por si quieres servirte algo. Iré en un momento. –entonces desapareció de la vista del chico.

Se sirvió tranquilamente una taza de café y se sentó en el sofá.

― Hoy me encontré con Naruto-san y conversamos un rato. A veces se vuelve molesto pero sabes, me recomendó un buen libro. O al menos eso creo, pues también veo que lo lee constantemente Kakashi-sempai. También invite a Sasuke-san y Naruto-san. Imagino que será mejor que te cambies.

Del otro lado Sakura reacciono dejando de lado la secadora. No había escuchado nada despues del libro constantemente leído por Kakashi… Eso solo podría significar una cosa.

― ¿Qué libro estas leyendo Sai? –dijo Sakura asomándose nuevamente con el cabello a medio secar rogando por que no fuera ese libro de pervertidos. Cosa que comprobó al ver como Sai sostenía con una mano un libro naranja y con la otra una taza de café.

El chico volvió a levantar la vista y le sonrío al observarla completamente.

― Sabes, luces como la chica que describen aquí.

Ahora si estaba comprobado. Era _ese_ libro.

Sakura abrió los ojos con angustia y se acerco rápidamente al chico, que al ver sus intensiones dejo su taza de lado y se movió rápidamente de su lugar.

― Sai, suelta ese libro. ¡No es bueno para ti!

― Pero fea, ¿entonces por que lo leen Naruto-san y Kakashi-sempai?

― Por que… ellos… ellos son… eh... –tratando de responder, seguía a Sai intentando quitarle el libro de sus manos, cosa difícil ya que el era por casi diez centímetros mayor que ella.― por que ellos no son como tu.

― ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? –Sai seguía levantando el libro fuera del alcance de la chica haciendo que lo empujara involuntariamente con su pecho.

― ¡Agh! Solo dame el maldito libro Sai.

.

O

.

― Espero que a la frentona le guste este pastel que le hice. –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras caminaba a casa de la Haruno, donde al cruzar la ventana de la sala se podían escuchar algunos…

― ¡Oh por kami! ¡Sakura lo esta haciendo!

.

O

.

Por otra parte, un par de chicos ―uno rubio e hiperactivo y otro moreno e impasible para ser exactos― se dirigían a la casa de su compañera de equipo. Despues de varios días de comunicación cortante y seca por parte de ambos, ellos parecían volver a ser los mismos mejores amigos como si nunca hubiera existido pelea alguna.

Si bien existieron pequeños desacuerdos en las primeras ocasiones después de _ese_ día, con el paso de los dias y los constantes encuentros cada vez que entrenaban, lograban desquitarse. Los entrenamientos les fue de gran utilidad para desquitarse el uno del otro de una manera sana.

― Vamos teme, tenias que darte un tiempo. Créeme que Kiku estará bien. Es decir, hasta ella necesita de ves en cuanto un descanso.

Así es, la relación volvía a ser la misma entre los dos compañeros. De regreso al dobe y al teme, a sus frecuentes bromas y burlas.

― Hmp. –le contesto el Uchiha.

Ambos iban camino a la casa de la medico nin cuando vieron en las escaleras de la entrada a Ino con sus manos cubriendo su boca y luciendo levemente espantada.

Los chicos al verla se extrañaron y se le acercaron hasta que igualmente escucharon los ruidos provenientes de la residencia. Quedando Naruto con el rostro desencajado y un Sasuke con los ojos levemente abiertos pero internamente sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo.

"Haz lo que te digo" decía la voz femenina entrecortadamente.

"No entiendo como es que te pones en este estado con tanta facilidad" esta vez fue la clara voz de un hombre.

"Como quieres que no si me vuelves loca…"

Después de eso, se escucharon exclamaciones y cosas siendo tiradas.

.

O

.

― ¡Hazlo ya, Sai!

― ¿O si no que, feita?

― O si no… -y seguido se lanzo hacia su brazo ahora detrás de el, pero luego retirado.

El chico agarro el brazo estirado de la chica y la hizo retorcerse, para luego ella tratar de darle una patada pero nuevamente fue esquivado, esta ves el chico tomo ambas muñecas de la chica, forzándola a tirarse al suelo lleno de toda la despensa regada.

La chica no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor que fue obviamente malinterpretado por las personas fuera de su casa.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió brutalmente mostrando a los dos chicos del equipo siete con rostro furioso buscando con la mirada al culpable de tanta exclamación y a una avergonzada rubia a unos pasos desde detrás de los chicos.

Sakura respiraba irregularmente y estaba colorada del bochorno al igual que Sai, sin embargo ambos parecían no darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Pues Sai estaba sobre ella agarrando con una mano las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza y con la otra a un lado de la cintura sosteniendo el libro anaranjado, mientras que la chica tenia las rodillas flexionadas dejando que su vestido se corriese un poco dejando ver sus largas piernas, las cuales, una de ellas parecía estar sobre Sai.

Sin mencionar que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del otro.

Oh, si. Los visitantes tuvieron todo un gran panorama con esa posición tan comprometedora, esa despensa salvajemente tirada y ese libro de pervertidos en mano de aquel idiota que pervertía a su virginal Sakura.

― ¡Sai-baka! ¡Sabia que no debí darte ese libro para tus usos en mi Sakura-chan!

Posteriormente la pareja que yacía en el suelo se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados en aquella posición tan rara y rápidamente se incorporaron.

― Deja de decir tonterías Naruto. –dijo Sakura sonrojada cruzándose de brazos. Dando una sugerente mirada de sus pechos y los chicos no pudieron evitar mirar como un tirante de su vestido caía delicadamente por el hombro de la chica.

A Naruto le apareció un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras que Sasuke disimulaba su perturbación al mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado. Sai volvió la vista a su libro y disimuladamente tomo el tirante y lo devolvió a su lugar. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que aun traía puesta su pijama.

― Eh… frentona…

― ¡Ino, ven conmigo! –y sin mas la jalo con ella escaleras arriba.

Por su parte Sai leía cómodamente su libro ante la atenta mirada asesina de los otros dos chicos. Y sin previo aviso, Naruto tomo bruscamente el libro de Sai.

― No darás mal uso de él de nuevo.

Sai fingió una cara de tristeza.

Sasuke parecía ido hasta después de eso. ¿Por qué se sintió tan irracional con todo aquello? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese repentino coraje hacia ese sujeto? No debería de importarle en lo más mínimo lo que Sakura haga con él.

Ahora que recordaba, Sakura días antes lucia más delgada y más demacrada. Incluso podía ver como sus parpados hinchados ocultaban levemente los ojos esmeralda de la chica.

En cambio ahora… lucia un poco mejor.

Solo mejor…

Casi atractiva.

Tsk. Chica molesta.

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	6. Intrusa

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Intrusa.**

Había subido a su habitación arrastrando literalmente a la rubia de su amiga en busca de algo decente que usar, no pensaba estar mas tiempo con ese pijama si habían tres hombres en su edad mas hormonal –y no es que insinuara que fueran unos completos pervertidos– pero no podía evitar el hecho de que el leer esa porquería de libro les haya afectado su cerebro hasta dejarlos con solo su mentalidad carnal masculina.

Ino por su parte parecía orgullosa de que la penosa y frontuda de su amiga haya decidido usar su regalo de cumpleaños en un momento tan conveniente como ese. Quizá la rubia no haya visto las reacciones de los compañeros de la chica, pero si estaba segura de algo de lo cual ya estaba desde que decidió comprarle ese regalo, es que ningún hombre –incluso el inhumano sin sentimientos de Sai– podría resistirse a pensar que se veía esplendida. Así que no tenia que darse muchas vueltas antes de asegurarlo.

Llegando a la habitación color crema de su amiga, la Yamanaka tomo asiento en un costado de su cama mientras Sakura buscaba algo cómodo y fresco que usar en su armario.

― Frentona yo que tu, empezaría actuar. Es el momento ideal.

― ¿De que hablas cerda? –dijo al momento que giraba sobre sus talones con las prendas en mano dirigiéndose al baño lista para cambiarse, sin ver en ningún momento hacia su amiga.

― Hablo de la posible hemorragia nasal que estén sufriendo los pervertidos de abajo, y de tu oportunidad de seducir a Sasuke-kun. No se si lo notaste pero no trajo a Kiku. –una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

― Debes estar loca, no voy a romper relaciones, tampoco puedo hacer algo mientras no sepa que el sentimiento es mutuo. –dijo esta vez ya encerrada en el baño.

― Como digas. Solo opino que estas desperdiciando una buena oportunidad.

En ese momento sale del baño Sakura luciendo un short color rojo y una blusa de tirantes blanca algo holgada. Cabello igualmente suelto y unas sandalias negras.

― ¡Ja! ¿No que no ibas a seducirlo?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el seño, ocultando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

― No voy a hacerlo, solo quiero estar cómoda. Tuve suficiente usando ropa sofocante durante todo el día.

― Si tu lo dices… -dijo rodando los ojos.

Sakura bufo y la jalo de regreso escaleras abajo. Se encontraron a los chicos extrañamente discutiendo. Bueno, al menos Sai y Naruto ―Naruto gritaba, mientras Sai contestaba con su típica sonrisa irónica― puesto que Sasuke permanecía en silencio viendo algún otro punto lejano de los otros dos pensando en quien sabe que cosa.

― Por cierto Sakura, me tome el tiempo de hacerte una pequeña tarta. Quizás sea el mejor momento para comerla. –dijo Ino de manera jovial.

― ¿Acaso dijiste que tu la cocinaste? –dijo Naruto desde su lugar saliendo de su discusión.

― Así es. ¿Algún problema?

― Eh, supongo que quiero vivir un poco mas.

― ¡Qué estas insinuando, idiota! –exclamo Ino completamente ofendida.

― N-Nada… Esta bien si como un pequeño trozo.

― Dobe, con ese agujero negro que tienes como estomago no creo que un simple pedazo de tarta te haga daño.

― Lo se, pero… ¡Oi, teme! Que mi estomago es normal.

― Lo dudo. Solo tu devorarías tanto ramen sin vomitar.

― Bueno, ya basta ustedes. Será solo un pedazo. –hubo un breve silencio hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar. ― Pero por si acaso… Naruto, tu probaras primero.

― ¡Pero yo porque! ¡No quiero morir tan joven y sin ser Hokage!

― ¡Maldita sea, esta es la ultima vez que cocino algo!

― Gracias a dios. –susurraron los demás en respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho por Ino, la cual frunció el ceño indignada.

.

O

.

― Ne, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué te pareció?

― Hmn

― ¿Entonces si te gusto?

― Hmn

― ¿No crees que quedo algo quemado?

― Hmn

― ¿Y el relleno, no te parece demasiado?

― Hmn

― Pues… me alegro que te guste. –dijo cediendo vencida. Era imposible comprender sus monosílabos. Pero claro, como toda una Yamanaka seria persistente no importara que tan cortante o poco comunicativo sea el Uchiha, tenia un propósito y no se rendiría hasta cumplirlo. Así que si no le quedaba de otra, tendría que ser directa.

― Y… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kiku?

Sasuke le encaro por primera vez. Ino sonrío disimuladamente.

― Es decir, siempre están juntos y están felices. Me sorprende que no estés con ella en tu perfecta burbuja color rosa. ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes?

Sakura permanecía observando su plato con el pedazo de tarta intacta. Algo en ella estaba curiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

― No me malinterpretes, admito que hacen una… linda pareja pero me pregunto como es que de entre todas las chicas que hay, de la gran variedad que hay, ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste por escogerla a ella?

Sakura levanto la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que los ojos oscuros a los que segundos antes estaban mirando a Ino se posaban sobre ella haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara la mirada.

Momento incomodo numero uno.

― Iré a preparar un poco de té.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo ya estaba caminando hacia la cocina sin vacilar. La mirada penetrante de Sasuke la alteraba.

Por otro lado Sasuke regreso su mirada frunciendo el ceño hacia Ino, quien permanecía sonriente en espera de una respuesta.

― Ella es diferente por que no es como las que siempre me perseguían solo para tener un pedazo de mi –volteo su mirada.―, ella estaba siempre a mi lado cuidando de mi, al igual que yo de ella, ella me da mi espacio, sabe interpretarme aun cuando no ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, sabe como me siento hasta cierto punto.

Ino sonreía con superioridad cuando regreso su vista, al parecer se había dado cuenta de hacia donde había estado mirando, claro, por unos segundos al concluir su monologo. El solo bufo al percatarse del descubrimiento de Ino.

― ¿Seguimos hablando de la misma "ella"?

Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

― Hmp.

Ino sonrío.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio a excepción de los sonidos de las bocas de Sai y Naruto masticando. Al parecer también estaban al tanto de la pequeña conversación entre el Uchiha y la Yamanaka.

Entonces una bandeja con tazas y una tetera apareció en medio de ellos siendo depositados por unas blanquecinas manos.

― Es té de jamaica, se me agoto la de manzanilla. Pero aun así esta a termino medio. Ni muy dulce ni muy amargo.

― ¡Mou! ¡Sakura-chan yo quería algo dulce, la tarta si de por si parece hecha de plástico!

― ¡Que fue lo que dijiste Naruto! –pregunto exaltada la rubia.

Sakura la tranquilizo y cuando lo hizo fue por un poco de azúcar.

.

O

.

La chica había regresado a su residencia, la cual desde hace poco tiempo compartía con su novio. Los primeros días se habían dedicado a cambiar un poco la ambientación, pues si bien él no lograba conciliar el sueño del todo, ella tampoco podia descansar en paz en un lugar asi de tenso.

La decoración era la misma, solo que mas pulcra y renovada. Los diseños eran los mismos, todo incluso la cocina seguía teniendo los mismos azulejos. Cada una de sus piezas elegidas de manera que trajera un poco de paz y comodidad.

Llevaba unas bolsas en los brazos, provenía del mercado después de comprar un poco de despensa. Hoy era fin de semana y había decidido hacer las compras mientras su novio salía. No le pregunto a donde, ella estaba segura de que regresaría, con eso era mas que suficiente.

Sin embargo, desde la mañana no lo había visto. Le había dicho que él la buscaría en cuanto terminara con su compañero rubio… ¿Por qué tardaría tanto si solo iban a charlar, O no?

― Quizas debería ir a buscarlo, estoy casi segura de que dejarlo con ese rubio no es bueno para su bien físico ―penso en voz alta mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la barra de cocina y giraba sobre sus talones.

Cerro la puerta en un delicado golpe y con paso decidido se dirigió al único lugar donde sabia que podia estar en estos momentos.

Desde hace unos días que el rubio y su novio comenzaron a salir, ella había descubierto algo interesante: Donde haya ramen, esta ese rubio. Y ahora, añadiéndole su novio a la ecuación había descubierto que él estaría acompañándolo en el restaurante.

Iria a Ichiraku's y traería a su novio con ella.

― Los vi dirigirse hacia la casa de Sakura-san. Se encuentra en esa dirección -le dijo en anciano señalando su derecha, ellos no estaban comiendo en el local, habían ido a la casa de su compañera de equipo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un gracias, se retiro del local.

.

O

.

― Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Por favor necesito un trago. –canto el rubio. Sakura por otro lado entrecerraba los ojos con cansancio.

― Ya hablamos de eso Naruto, no puedo dejarte beber a estas horas, ¿Quién te llevara después cuando estes todo ebrio?

― Oh, vamos Sakura-chan. Necesito algo con que combinar la amarga tarta de Ino-chan, ya esta claro que lo dulce no le queda.

― ¡Oye!

― Prometo no tomar de mas. –dijo ignorando olímpicamente los repliques de Ino y haciéndole pucheros a la pelirosada.

― No Naruto.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor…! –iba a continuar suplicando pero el timbre de la puerta la hizo reaccionar e ignorar a Naruto.

Cuando llego la puerta, la abrió siendo sorprendida por la presencia de un paquete de sake tendido a su rostro. Le extraño ese hecho pero luego la persona bajo un poco el paquete para darle vista de una chica de cabellera dorada y lacia hasta los hombros junto con un par de ojos brillantes color musgo, tez blanca y una hermosa figura luciendo un sencillo vestido celeste de tirantes adherido a su cuerpo.

La chica le sonreía alegremente.

― Hola, tu debes ser Sakura.

Sonrío como Sai le había enseñado. Suspiro y volteo el rostro mientras abría la boca para articular un suave y casi mudo: "Sasuke".

― Oh, no te molestes. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera con ustedes y eh… les traje esto. –le volvió a tender el paquete de sake.

― ¿Kiku?

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de que estuviera ahí.

― Hola Sasuke-chan.

Momento incomodo numero dos.

Bajo la mirada al tiempo que volvía a suspirar.

― ¿Gustas pasar? –pregunto casi entre-dientes.

― Oh, no. No quiero molestar.

Y todavía se hacia la difícil. Enfrente de Sasuke. En su casa.

Maldita. Realmente quería que perdiera su orgullo.

― Insisto, no hay problema.

Dijo regalándole su mejor sonrisa falsa, cosa que paso desapercibida por los tortolos.

― Te agradezco Sakura-san. –y seguida de Sasuke, la rubia entro a su casa mientras que Sakura cerraba la puerta con una cara de "¡porque a mi!".

Estaba segura, de alguna manera, que lo peor le avecinaba.

Y no era el hecho de que Naruto se pondría de lo mas ebrio.

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	7. Tentaciones y otras Alucinaciones

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Tentaciones y otras Alucinaciones. **

Si alguien de entre todos los que se encontraban reunidos, el mas notorio en cuanto a fingir gusto era Ino. Quien tan solo ver la figura de _Aki no Kiku_ atravesando la puerta, soltó un saludo excesivamente sobre-actuado.

― ¡Oh, pero si es Kiku, la señorita de Uchiha, la mujer per…! –obviamente Sakura no iba a dejar que la cerda revelara alguna pista de sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha o la envidia que sentía hacia su novia.

― Basta Ino. Ya sabemos que es Kiku. –dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a lo cual la ojiceleste capto a la primera.

Por otro lado, la chica otoño pasaba desapercibido los comentarios de la Yamanaka. Se encargaba de colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de tazas y pedazos de tarta sobre pequeños platos.

― Vale, y dime Kiku… ¿a que se debe tu inesperada visita?

― Eh, pues mi equipo tenia planeado una reunión pero justo antes sucedió que no se podría hacer. Y como yo me iba a encargar de llevar las bebidas preferí buscar a Sasuke con su equipo.

― Oh, bueno. Si llevas cargandola todo este camino, no hay que desperdiciarla. ¿Quién gusta un poco? –sugirió inocentemente Naruto quien podía percibírsele su ansiedad por un poco de sake.

― ¡Yo quiero! –dijo en un casi grito Ino.

― ¡A mi también dame! –esta vez hablo Sai con su sonrisa tan peculiar.

― De acuerdo, yo también quiero una.

Y así Naruto les repartió a todos incluyendo a Sakura y Sasuke.

Mientras ella daba pequeños tragos, los demás parecían platicar amenamente entre bromas y relatos de sus recientes actividades. No falto los típicos comentarios de Naruto sobre su mejoramiento en devorar ramen o los libros que ha leído Sai en las ultimas semanas e incluso si no era imaginación de Sakura, podía notar como el e Ino coqueteaban –en su mayoría, Ino-, pero igual se podía ver las nada discretas preguntas de Ino hacia la reciente pareja del propietario del sharingan, quienes solo se pasaban tomados de la mano, sentados muy juntos e incluso haciendo bromas entre ellos en donde usualmente el Uchiha sonreía y Kiku reía.

Desde su punto de vista, Sakura sentía un pequeño ardor en el pecho, seguramente celos. Cosa que no iba a negar pero en todo caso, no veía la manera de tranquilizarlo.

Unos minutos después la mesa central se quedase repleta de botellas de sake vacías. Obviamente ahí no solo se encontraban los dos paquetes de seis que había traído Kiku, si no las reservas de Sakura para ―según ella― cuando iba Tsunade a su casa.

― Sakura… ¡otra más! –dijo entre hipos Naruto.

Por otro lado Sakura suspiro saliendo de su estupefacción al ver su sala de estar convertida en cantina.

― Ya sabía yo que te pondrías en este estado baka.

― ¿Cuál estado ―hipó―…Sakura-shiaan?

La mencionada rodó los ojos. ― Ninguno, Naruto, ninguno…

Comenzó a levantar las botellas haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios o balbuceos que producían Naruto, Ino, Sai y –para su sorpresa- la encantadora novia de Sasuke.

Suerte para ella que todavía se encontraba sobria, claro, junto el impenetrable y siempre inexpresivo de Sasuke.

― ¿Quieres ayuda?

Se quedo por escasos segundos mirando la botella de sake que estaba por coger. ¿Realmente se había ofrecido a ayudar? Pero primero que nada, ¿le había dirigido la palabra?

― Eh, si no es molestia… ¿podrías traerte esos vasos a la cocina?

― Hmn.

Incluso aunque estuviera sobria podía sentir como las botellas se mecían de un lado a otro mientras ella trataba de alguna manera bailar con ellas para que no cayeran.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano en cuanto cayeron dos botellas al suelo al haber depositado la bandeja en el lavatrastos. Una de ellas se estrello y quedo en pequeños pedazos, en cuanto a la otra, rodó hasta su pie el cual desafortunadamente piso la botella haciendo que resbalara al momento que soltaba toda la bandeja.

Estaba a punto de caer, si no hubiera sido porque había sido empujada lejos del vidrio roto. Para ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados esperando sentir los piquetes o algún duro golpe, pero al pasar unos breves segundos se extraño de no sentir nada. Cuidadosamente abrió los ojos pero al ver una silueta sobre ella se apresuro a abrirlos, cosa que cuando hizo, quedo completamente enrojecida.

A solo unos centímetros de ella, se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el buen rostro de Sasuke Uchiha. Sosteniéndose apenas por sus codos y rodillas, _sobre_ ella.

Momento incomodo numero tres… y kami quiera el ultimo.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se habían quedado ahí, en el suelo a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostro, observando detenidamente a los ojos del otro.

Pero claro, no duro para siempre el contacto visual en cuanto Sakura no pudo reprimirse las ganas de mirar los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke que dejaban que su respiración chocara contra el rostro de ella y que además parecían acercarse sin que ella se diera cuenta.

― ¿Susu-chan…? – hablo entre hipos la voz de Kiku desde la otra habitación.

Su conciencia reacciono y muy a pesar de lo que su inner gritaba, giro su rostro con una expresión algo confundida en el.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Ese contacto visual que tuvo con el? Pareció demostrar algo en sus ojos pero que no supo identificar. De el otro lado de la pared se encontraba la novia de el en seguramente un estado nada consciente y había olvidado eso. _Sasuke tiene novia. _Y por supuesto que respetaba eso, no es como si se fuera a aprovechar del estado de su novia.

¿O si?

¡Pero claro que no! Es decir, para Sasuke, Sakura era solo una amiga o algo cercano a eso. En cambio, ¿En que la convertiría a ella si se besara con el sabiendo que Kiku esta del otro lado de la pared? o ¿Qué imagen le daría a Sasuke de ella?

Cuando volteo su rostro de regreso, noto que Sasuke ya se había incorporado y ahora le tendía la mano. Todo esto sin verla a la cara. Y no tenia por que reclamarle, después de todo, tampoco ella quisiera ver su rostro directamente por un largo momento.

Tomo la mano que le ofreció, pero al hacerlo sintió como una pequeña corriente iba desde su brazo hasta todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella soltara un poco de aire.

Inmediatamente al Sakura haberse incorporado, Sasuke y ella recogieron sus manos y pegarlas a su pecho –obviamente el Uchiha lo hizo mas disimuladamente, pero aun así notable- seguido de una evasión tensa de miradas y el aturdimiento de ambos.

El silencio hizo presencia por unos minutos en los que cada uno parecía inmerso en su mundo de pensamientos sin embargo parecían ir en la misma dirección: ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Reacciono primeramente el Uchiha, quien recordó que la persona que los había hecho reaccionar era su novia llamándole. Dirigió una mirada furtiva a la pelirosa y viendo que aun parecía estar en trance, escapo disimuladamente de la cocina. Antes que dirigirle la palabra, tendría que pensar que le iba a decir. O mas bien, si diría algo al respecto. El modo evasivo era siempre su especialidad.

.

O

.

Paso otra hora en la que la pelirosa permanecía en la cocina, sin siquiera asomar cabeza por la barra que daba vista a la sala. No quería verle, por que sabía que lo haría. Tarde o temprano, e igualmente, tarde o temprano tendría que hablarle o verle.

Ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuál era la razón de tratar de evitarlo? ¿Acaso el hecho de que la haya sostenido para que no cayese sobre ese montón de vidrio roto? ¿O el hecho de que gracias a ese rescate había caído _accidentalmente _muy cerca el uno del otro? Como si eso no pasara todo el tiempo. Además, lo mas seguro es que fuese todo por una falla en el calculo la caída tan próxima. ¿Y ese acercamiento intencional? Seguramente solo fueron alucinaciones suyas por tan cansada que estaba y todo eso. Como si un Uchiha pudiese engañar a su novia.

De acuerdo, eso último le dolió en algún rincón de su subconsciente.

Tomo aire y decidió que no tenia porque evitarlo, después de todo también estaban ahí afuera sus amigos quienes habían estado tan preocupados por ella en la semana y se tomaron la molestia de ir a verla.

Y de nuevo volvemos al tema "El".

Frunció el seño.

.

O

.

No tenia planeado esto.

¿Qué paso con el ebrio de Naruto? ¿La cerda de Ino? ¿El pervertido en desarrollo de Sai? Y lo mas importante… ¿su rival no declarada –aun- de Kiku?

Pero aun mas importante era…

¿Qué hacia Sasuke aun recogiendo las botellas y los restos de comida de su sala?

Parecía seguir procesando cuando el azabache levanto la mirada a verla parada con cara de confusión en su rostro. Sonrío superficialmente.

― Se fueron hace mas de una hora.

― Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los corriste o que?

― Pues, Ino y Sai se habían ido ya. Y Naruto se veía demasiado ebrio como para irse solo, así que le dije a Kiku que lo acompañara.

― Si no mal recuerdo, Kiku no estaba tan consciente.

― Estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para llevar a Naruto a casa. Después de todo sabemos que Naruto pierde sus sentidos de ubicación cuando toma.

Punto.

― Pero aun así, ¿no crees que fue arriesgado dejar a Kiku "no tan ebria" a cargo de Naruto "no tan sobrio"? –lo entrecomillado fue expresado con sarcástico énfasis.

― Hmn, es Kiku de quien hablamos.

Sakura frunció el seño en desacuerdo, aun siendo quien era, o fuese quien fuese, dejar a una chica de figura atractiva a cargo de alguien ebrio en la oscuridad de la noche era muy arriesgado para la integridad de ella. _Aun siendo ella._

― Aun así, deberías saber que una chica como ella debería de estar sola a estas horas, nosotros no somos los únicos que quedamos enviciados en el alcohol de vez en cuando. Deberías irte y ver como están.

¿Era su imaginación o Sakura entonaba preocupación en su voz? ¿Y acaso esa preocupación iba dirigida a la novia de Sasuke?

Increíble. Pensó Sasuke.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía algo cohibida por la mirada que el le daba. Se cruzo de brazos sin poder esconder su rubor carmesí.

Sasuke suspiro mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar recto y retomando su vista a su compañera.

― Bien, iré a buscarlos.

Sakura le dio una agradecida sonrisa.

― Me parece bien.

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y ahí Sakura le abrió la puerta a Sasuke quien pareció dudar unos segundos antes de salir. Dio unos pasos dubitativamente y luego regreso a ver a Sakura.

― ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto la pelirosa en confusión.

― Buenas noches, Sakura.

Sonrojo. Era la primera vez, en largo rato que lo escuchaba hablar _así._

― Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Sonrisa torcida. Era la primera vez, en largo tiempo que la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre _así. _

.

O

.

Había sido un día muy raro, si.

Habían pasado cosas muy confusas, claro.

Habían sucedido cosas vergonzosas, así parecía.

Y eso solo la dejaba mas pensativa. Preguntándose el porque y el como de todos esos sucesos.

No dejaba de pensar en como una cosa llevo a otra, y al final pareciera que no había sucedido nada.

¿Cómo hacia Sasuke para fingir indiferencia tan espectacularmente?

¿O era en realidad ella la que estaba alucinando cosas?

Alucinar que Sasuke cayo a propósito sobre ella. Alucinar que Sasuke trato de besarla. Alucinar que Sasuke había enviado a todos a casa y así quedar solos los dos. Alucinar que…

No, Sasuke no la amaba. Por que a quien de verdad amaba era a Kiku, se notaba, ella _lo_ noto. Al decirle que era muy peligroso que su novia estuviera fuera tan tarde. El no lo pensó demasiado antes de acceder.

Suspiro. Tenia que admitirlo, Sasuke no se fijaría en ella porque él se preocupaba por alguien mas.

Entonces… ¿Era este el momento en el que ella se rendiría?

Quizas no debería ponerse en medio de esos dos. Parecian muy felices juntos. Aquellas miradas que intercambiaron en su sala de estar lo comprobaban.

Pero… ¿Qué paso con la renovada confianza que reconstruyo? ¿Toda ese aislamiento para nada? ¿Se volveria a rendir?

Ino lo dijo, ella era Haruno Sakura, una de las kunoichis mas talentosas del país del fuego, la aprendiz de la gondaime. Sin mencionar su popularidad entre hombres. No era del todo fea, como dijo Ten-Ten, si había alguien que pudiese competir contra la femineidad de Kiku, era ella.

Si no podia hacer que se fijase en ella, al menos podria hacerle entrar en razón para que viera que no era quien dice ser.

No creía que empezar esa misión sobre la chica otoño antes de tiempo fuera a molestarle a alguien, ¿o si?

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	8. Doble cara

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Doble Cara.**

El despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana en la casa de Sakura, la cual, somnolienta lo apago a regañadientes y se dispuso a levantarse aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Sentía que no había dormido más de unas cuantas horas, y eso era verdad. Si bien al principio tenia en mente dormir mas de sus 5 horas a las cuales estaba acostumbrada, ¡esta vez solo logro dormir tres horas!

Mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme, dejo preparando una taza de café bien cargado para poder rendir en su jornada del hospital, realmente la necesitaría. Una vez vestida y arreglada, estaba lista e iba en camino al hospital con solo un propósito: no pensar en Sasuke. O en el caso improbable de encontrárselo: ignorar a Sasuke.

Aun podía recordar los sucesos de hace algunas horas, y ciertamente preferiría no verlo en algún tiempo. Ella estaba segura de que si lo viera en algún momento del día no sería capaz de verlo a la cara porque como siempre terminaría arrepintiéndose de verlo a los ojos.

No quería verlo a los ojos porque cuando lo hacia solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le incitaban a derretirse, la volvían vulnerable y por mucho que se esfuerce por probar lo contrario siempre terminaba igual. Cada vez que lo observaba a los ojos no pensaba con claridad y sus instintos eran lo que la guiaban, dejándose llevar por todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Y eso, definitivamente no podía permitirlo.

Así que no, Ella _no_ se permitiría ver a los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque eso significaría perder dignidad, su orgullo. Sería volver a ser la patética fangirl que está enamorada de su compañero de equipo.

Llego al hospital bufando frustrada, deteniéndose en recepción con Shizune, quien le pregunto sobre su actitud.

― No es nada Shizune, es solo que no dormí como lo tenia planeado.

― De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día Sakura-chan.

― Gracias –le sonrío y susurro para sí un "Lo necesitare".

Le entrego su tarjeta de turno y con otra taza de café en mano, se fue a su oficina a empezar su turno para después pasar a unas cuatro horas en cirugía.

Termino exhausta para su hora de almuerzo pasadas las 12 del día en donde se vio con la espontánea Ino la cual le ayudo a distraerse después de sus arduas horas en cirugía, pues mientras tomaban el almuerzo, Ino le recitaba todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Para fortuna de Sakura, la rubia no toco el tema a evitar. Tal parecía que estaba feliz de que había un progreso entre Sai y ella, así que nunca se le cruzo por la mente preguntarle por… ¿por quien? Bueno, no es como si importara.

Sonrío ante este pensamiento. Su amiga le contaba maravillada como es que esa misma mañana el ninja artista había ido a su negocio familiar a invitarla a salir. Algo así como una cita. Sakura se mordió el labio para prevenir decir algo que pueda decepcionar a su amiga, pues era bien sabido para todos que su nuevo compañero de equipo no era un experto al momento de hablar sobre lazos y de lo que pequeñas propuestas puedan tener para otra persona.

En otras palabras, no quería decirle a Ino que había la posibilidad de que Sai la haya invitado a salir de una manera más amistosa y no amorosa.

Quizás solo necesitaba un empujón, nada que ella no pueda resolver. Con un poco de tiempo estaba segura de que Sai tendría las agallas de declarársele a Ino, todo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el chico aprendiera como hacerlo. Al igual que era cuestión de convivencia entre esos dos para que despertasen aquello que llevaban guardando por meses.

Así que mientras su amiga relataba sus expectativas de vida junto a Sai, Sakura no hacia más que sonreír. No sabía cuanta ayuda le estaba brindando la rubia en estos momentos.

Feliz de su día, volvió al hospital con actitud renovada, cosa que Shizune noto al verla.

― Mira que te ves diferente a en la mañana, ¿se puede saber que te puso de buen humor?

― Bueno, pues vengo de almorzar con Ino. Supongo que esa cerda me pone de buen humor. –le sonrío abiertamente, a lo cual Shizune respondió con una pequeña risa.

Sakura le dio nuevamente su tarjeta y se puso a llenar unos documentos que debía firmar. No se dio cuenta de cuando alguien más se puso a su lado si no que solo se entero en cuanto la escuchó:

― Buenas tardes, eh… Shizune-san.

Que kami le diga que no era quien ella creía.

― Buenas tardes… Kiku-chan, ¿cierto?

― Así es.

Mierda.

― Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Kiku-chan?

― Solo quisiera hacerme un rápido chequeo, últimamente me he sentido algo… rara.

― Seguro un medico general será lo más apropiado.

― Me parece bien.

"¿Por qué un medico general y no un veterinario? Creo que Hana Inuzuka sigue trabajando…" Frunció el seño y termino de escribir en sus documentos. Se los entrego a Shizune y con un poco de disimulación, fue saliendo de la recepción. Cosa que no logro pues la voz de Shizune la volvió a llamar.

― Sakura-chan, ¿podrías ayudar a la señorita?

― Me temo que –iba a continuar si no fuese porque sintió una mirada muy conocida, sobre ella.

Doble Mierda.

― ¿Sakura-san? -esta vez hablo Kiku.

La mencionada le sonrío de manera fingida, casi compitiendo con las sonrisas de Sai.

― Hola. Han llegado a tiempo, justo regreso de mi _feliz_ almuerzo.

― Oh, ¿es que acaso te molestamos?

Le volvió a sonreír falsamente con los ojos cerrados.

― Nada de eso. Venga, síganme.

Disimuladamente suspiro. Necesitaría cambiar de estrategia. El problema era: ¡No tenía otro!

En el trayecto se podría sentir la tensión entre aquel trío. En frente iba caminando Sakura algo cabizbaja y los dos tórtolas estaban a un metro y medio detrás de ella tomados de la mano. O más bien Kiku agarraba fuertemente de la mano de Sasuke mientras este se dejaba llevar.

Se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta con una pequeña placa plateada con su nombre grabado. El detalle de que era la única puerta marcada no paso desapercibido por los otros dos.

Sin decirles que pasaran, ella se dirigió directamente a su escritorio y empezó a buscar unos papeles.

Sakura parecía tan ocupada con su papeleo hasta que Kiku no soporto más su ignorancia y hablo:

― ¿Podemos empezar con el chequeo?

Sakura elevo la mirada.

― Claro, dígame señorita no Aki ¿Qué molestias padece?

― Bueno últimamente he sentido algunas molestias…

― ¿Molestias? ¿Cómo cuales?, si es que podría especificarlas.

― Bueno pues por las últimas dos semanas he sentido nauseas y esporádicos mareos.

― ¿Cada cuanto se presentan las nauseas? ―pregunto la medico con voz profesional, enfocada en su paciente y no en su acompañante.

― Pues… usualmente cuando ingiero algo con grasa o algunos enlatados. Sin mencionar que la leche me da malestar.

― Ya veo… ¿y qué me puede decir de los mareos? ¿Se siente mareada en este momento?

― No, nada de eso. Pero… además tengo este problema…―dejo la frase sin concluir mientras mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, quien le devolvió la mirada y ella retiro la vista mirándola de nuevo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al percibir su incomodidad.

― No es la gran cosa, quizás pueda venir en otro momento y aclarar ese problema.

Las palabras de ella denotaban incomodidad, por lo que a Sakura no le quedo otra más que hablar por ella. Tal parecía que a su paciente le costaba expresarse frente a su novio. La pelirosada giro su rostro al acompañante y tratando de soportar su mirada, le indico:

― ¿Podrías salir unos minutos? Mi paciente, entiéndase como tu novia, se siente incómoda con tu presencia. No puedo hacer bien mi trabajo si mis pacientes están incómodos. Así que por favor, ¿Puedes retirarte?

No hubo respuesta por parte del morocho, simplemente camino hacia la salida.

Inmediatamente después de que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse y que la presencia de Sasuke se había ido, Kiku la volvió a mirar fijamente con un destello que no supo que podría ser.

― No estás embarazada. ―dijo tajantemente la medico a su paciente. ―Si ese otro problema tiene que ver con tu periodo menstrual, tampoco justifica nada, tu chakra no parece desarrollar ningún otro contenedor por lo que el hecho de que padezcas nauseas y mareos debe de ser por algo que hayas ingerido en mal estado. Estos dos últimos pueden resolverse con adecuada alimentación y propia medicación. Fuera de eso, tu ciclo menstrual aparecerá tarde o temprano.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre las dos, en el que Kiku permaneció desviando la mirada con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Para este momento Sakura sabía que un simple chequeo no era más que un simple pretexto.

Pero esperen. ¿Entonces cual era el punto de que ella fuera ahí?

― ¿Qué relación tienes con mi Sasuke-kun?

Definitivamente esa expresión no le gusto para nada por uno: que lo haya dicho como acusación; dos: que pensara que se entrometía en su relación como una zorra y, tres: ese "mi Sasuke-kun" debía de ser consentido antes de ser dicho.

Ok, esa ultima podía perdonarse pues ella obviamente tenia derecho al ser su novia… incluso mas que ella. ¡Joder! Como odiaba admitir eso.

― Te hice una pregunta, Sakura.

La manera igualada y prepotente con la que le ordeno no le agrado nada a la medico, quien se conformo con fruncir el entrecejo.

― Creo que es obvio, somos amigos.

¿En serio era obvio? Chasqueo la lengua. Muy apenas y se veían. Bueno eso era culpa de alguien más…

― Mientes. Si solo fueran amigos, no te importaría que fuera mi novio. –agrego Kiku ahora cruzándose de brazos.

― No tienes pruebas.

Le estaba sacando de sus casillas, aunque se sintió algo sorprendida por ver el cambio de actitud de la chica otoño. Quizás este era su verdadero lado, en ese caso, parecía que su misión iba a ser más fácil de realizar. Claro, si es que no la aniquilaba antes de averiguar algo fructífero.

― Te fuiste llorando en cuanto supiste de nosotros, pasaste de largo y tenías lágrimas en los ojos.

― Como sabes que fue por eso y no por alguna otra razón.

― ¿Cómo cual?

― No es de tu incumbencia.

― Si, lo es.

― No pienso decirte nada de eso, si tanta curiosidad tienes por saberlo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sasuke?

De acuerdo, eso no era lo que quería decir, no pensó antes de decirlo… ¡Porque siempre haces lo mismo, Sakura!

― ¿Preguntarme que?

"¡Mierda! Kami, dime que no ha escuchado la conversación. Si es así: Tierra, hazme el favor de tragarme completa." Trago saliva mientras volteaba a ver a Kiku.

* * *

**A/N: **Re-editado.


	9. Malas Compañias

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Malas compañías.**

Sakura y Kiku permanecían estáticas en su lugar mirándose mutuamente en busca de alguna salida a aquella situación que se había vuelto incomoda desde que él había formulado su pregunta haciendo acto de presencia en una discusión entre las dos.

Ciertamente la culpa la tenia Kiku. No era que le gustara señalar a alguien pero si no fuera por su torpe numerito de novia celosa, seguro no estaría sufriendo esas ganas de que la tierra la tragara.

Pero no era momento de ver quien tenía la culpa, lo que necesitaba para salirse de todo este enrollo era una excusa. No podía decirle la verdad, quedaría como la inmadura y patética chica que sigue enamorada de él a pesar de que él tiene novia. Y aunque no lo crean, Sakura Haruno también tiene un orgullo, cosa que no se le había notado en momentos anteriores.

―Ehmm, Kiku quería saber cómo… -había girado el rostro hacia Sasuke, quien insistía con la mirada que le dijera lo que ocurría, Sakura al verlo a los ojos trago saliva.

―Como fue lo de tu… familia.

De acuerdo que la excusa había sido algo exagerada pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al mirarlo a los ojos: La razón por la cual eran tan oscuros y carentes de emoción… el motivo por el cual siempre se mostraba tan poco afectivo.

No podía negarlo, cuando lo vio aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento y se entero de su noviazgo, no lloro porque tuviera novia… lloro porque se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban tenuemente mostrando que él era feliz, que alguien más lo hizo feliz a pesar de que ella le había dado todo.

Al parecer la excusa no lo inmuto, solo chasqueo la lengua y continúo con el mensaje

― Tsunade nos ha mandado a llamar.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke hablo. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con una molesta Kiku, quien la miraba con veneno en los ojos. Poco le importo y camino hacia la puerta de salida.

― Bien, entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos. Conociendo a Tsunade-sama no nos será muy paciente.

Nuevamente Sakura los guiaba, en esta ocasión a la oficina de la Hokage. No tardaron más de unos seis minutos antes de estar frente a la puerta de su oficina. Sakura golpeo levemente la puerta y tras recibir un "Adelante" ella y la pareja pasaron.

En el cuarto ya se encontraban Sai y Naruto. El ultimo no tardo en soltar su sonoro saludo:

― ¡Hola Chicos! ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

― Estaba en consulta, baka.

― ¿No debería ya estar aquí Kakashi-sempai? –pregunto Kiku al reparase en la ausencia del jounin.

― Los he citado exclusivamente a ustedes para hablarles de la situación actual de la misión que hace tiempo les comentaba. –hablo la Hokage. ―Tal parece que la villa ha sufrido la pérdida del señor feudal. Lo que ha causado mucho revuelto y es necesario que la villa se mantenga vigilaba mientras el orden vuelve a formularse. Su nueva misión será cuidar del nuevo señor feudal durante las próximas festividades, la villa posee abundantes celebraciones por lo cual es probable que se presente algún atentado mientras suceden las fiestas. Lo mejor será que partan mañana a primera hora del día. ¿Alguna duda?

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

― Bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Dando una corta inclinación de cabeza, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la oficina. Después de eso, cada uno fue hacia su propio rumbo.

.

O

.

La chica se encontraba en su habitación, empacando sus cosas para partir la mañana siguiente. Entre sus cosas estaba sus antídotos, vendas, desinfectantes, una bolsa para acampar, armas, entre otras. Soltó un suspiro. No sabía lo que le pasaba en los últimos días, todo esta situación del regreso de Sasuke la estaba afectando más de lo que imagino. Si bien ya sabía que no sería lo mismo que hace algunos años atrás, no tenía pensado que volvería con alguien más…

Quizá y no había madurado lo suficiente y seguía siendo esa niña que creía que Sasuke algún día se fijaría en ella y que la esperaría como ella lo hizo por él. Quizá todavía pensaba que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos habiendo terminado su venganza y que ya nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

El punto es que se volvió emocionalmente inestable desde que el llego con Kiku. La primera semana estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera comía, a principios de esta semana había decidido dejarlo atrás y ahora estaba molesta con él y con su queridísima novia.

De acuerdo, especialmente con su novia.

Pero es que, ¿Qué esperaba? Si estaba claro que a la novia no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué tratarla como si fueran grandes amigas? Bien le decía su madre: "No hagas a otros lo que no quieras para ti." Bien, eso hace. No iba a tratarla como lo hacía con los demás, pero tampoco iba a ser grosera. Al menos no ofensiva como ella.

Y aunque lo evitara, era imposible. Estaba celosa de ella. Celosa de que ella fuera la elegida. La chica que había traído de vuelta a Sasuke, aquella que pasa todo el tiempo con él, que lo había convertido en otra persona, alguien más abierto y mas demostrativo, aunque en pocas ocasiones en público lo demostrara. Estaba celosa de que ella fuera la que viera mayor parte de Sasuke, como su confidente.

Volvió a Suspirar, esta vez cerrando su maleta. Dirigió su mirada jade a su reloj de mesa y se percato de que su mirada se notaba empañada, llevando una mano a su mejilla, se percato de una lagrima cayendo de esta. Chasqueo la lengua y se quito las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse, sería mejor que descansara, mañana seria un día agotador.

Camino hacia el baño con su pijama en mano, dispuesta a ir a cambiarse.

Mañana, sería un día largo.

.

O

.

El reloj de Sakura marcaba la hora próxima de salida. Sakura ya estaba cambiada y portaba su equipaje lista para salir. No sin antes tomar un poco de café y pan tostado.

Salió de su casa a paso tranquilo. No tenía mucha prisa, siempre era una de las primeras en llegar. Y en ocasiones anteriores no le preocupaba, pero esta vez era diferente ya que Sasuke iría también. Se rehusaba a compartir unos minutos a solas con la pareja. Así que sabiendo que Sai vivía a unas cuantas casas de la suya, decidió pasar por el antes de llegar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que él iba abriendo la puerta justo cuando ella pasaba.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el chico le saludo.

― Buenos días, Sai. –le devolvió el saludo.

― ¿Evitando ser la primera?

― ¿Qué? No, solo quería compañía. –sonrió avergonzada ―Ehmm, ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Dormiste bien, que hiciste? –hablo antes de que le preguntara algo más.

―No mucho. Trate de localizar a hermosa ―su acompañante rodó los ojos ante el apodo. ―, pero parece que surgió otra cosa.

― Ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos tienes muchas oportunidades más cuando regresemos. Estoy segura de que no se rehusara a salir contigo. ―esta vez le dedico una sonrisa, a lo que el chico le respondió con otra, solo que la de él no era del todo genuina.

― Al fin llegan. 'ttebayo.

Tanto Sai como Sakura no se habían percatado de que ya estaban en la entrada de Konoha. Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, los dos levantaron la vista para darse cuenta de que eran los únicos faltantes pues incluso Kakashi-sensei estaba entre ellos.

― ¿Dónde estaban que se demoraron tanto? –esta vez dijo Kakashi.

― Lo siento, nos entretuvimos en el camino.

― Hmp.

Tras unas breves aclaraciones por parte de la Hokage, los demás se alejaron rápidamente de la entrada siendo seguidos por la vista de Tsunade hasta que no pudo reconocerlos en la distancia. La gondaime sonrió imperceptiblemente, estaba segura que disfrutaría leer los informes de aquella misión.

Y no lo decía por nada si es que aquella cara de molestia en el Uchiha era legítima y no producto de su alucinación. Tal parecía que su discípula no era la única afectada por desarrollar nuevos lazos.

.

O

.

― ¡Estoy cansada! ¿No podemos descansar aunque sea unos minutos? ¡El calor me está matando! –se quejaba la chica otoño.

Llevaban no más de 3 horas desde que salieron de la aldea y la chica llevaba quejándose toda una hora. Para Kakashi sus quejidos pasaban desapercibidos, estaba absorto en su libro –lo cual era muy extraño ya que usualmente él no lee cuando están de misión. ― al mismo tiempo Sai iba más atrás absorto en sus pensamientos ―seguramente pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, o Ino. ―, de modo que tampoco alcanzaba a oír como la chica chillaba cual niña mimada.

Tampoco es que Sasuke fuera a hacer algo por callar a su _novia _pero ni siquiera el parecía estar contento mucho menos tranquilo. Fue entonces Naruto quien decidió acercársele a Sasuke y probar que tan autoritario podría ser con su novia.

― Ne, teme. ¿No crees que sería mejor si Kiku guardara silencio? ¡Haz algo 'ttebayo!

― Tsk.

― Vamos, teme. Solamente te pido que por el bien de la misión la calles por unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a una zona más poblada o nos caerá una emboscada… ¿teme?

Al parecer la psicología con Sasuke había surtido efecto y ahora el moreno se acercaba a su novia hasta tomarla del hombro y susurrarle algo al oído. La chica no hizo más que sonreir y darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Incomoda de haber visto esa escena, miro hacia otro lado.

― ¿Es esa una cascada? –pregunto en voz alta, mientras señalaba sobre las cabezas de la pareja y Kakashi.

― ¿Qué cosa, 'ttebayo?

― ¡Perfecto! –brinco Kiku. ― ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Apúrense!

La chica comenzó a correr tirando de Sasuke, pasando de largo de Kakashi quien entonces volteo la vista a los integrantes restantes. Sakura y Naruto se miraron con cansancio mientras Sai aparecía entre ellos con una mirada cuestionable.

Sakura comenzaba a lamentarse de haber dicho algo, pues por la rapidez con la que caminaba parecía que estaba más decidida y energética de lo que había estado en las últimas tres horas desde que salieron de Konoha. Tal parecía que la chica realmente quería un lugar donde descansar.

Con suerte y seguirá cuerda hasta llegar a su destino. Eso si no ahorcaba primero a Kiku.

.

O

.

Tuvieron que caminar un par de horas más hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la dichosa cascada ―no es como si alguien se hubiera quejado ya que incluso Kiku había estado incitando a los demás a apresurarse a llegar a la fuente de su euforia―, y al hacerlo cada quien repartió sus tareas. La noche los había alcanzado y habían decidido quedarse a acampar en esta ocasión.

― Bien Naruto, tu harás la primera guardia. ―decidió Kakashi.

― ¿Por qué yo, 'ttebayo? ―lloro el rubio.

― Porque si te duermes primero, no podremos conciliar el sueño.

A esto, tanto Sakura como Sai asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke solto su característico monosílabo dándole razón a Kakashi, Kiku se mantenía al margen mientras comía el pescado que su querido había obtenido para cenar.

― Después ira Sai, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiku.

― ¿Y usted sensei? ―esta vez la que hablo fue Sakura.

― Bueno creo que merezco una buena siesta después de estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Sakura rodo los ojos mientras Naruto seguía quejándose de la injusticia de quitarle su siesta, luego acallado por Sai y de nuevo comenzó a discutir con el ninja artista. Sakura decidió hacer caso omiso de sus compañeros y se acerco a la fogata a degustar de su pescado asado.

Solo quedan pocas horas ―se dijo Sakura―, ya estas acostumbrada a esto.

Sin embargo, al levantar su vista de su cena se percato del intercambio de miradas entre la pareja y de pronto sintió como el pescado subía de nuevo por su garganta.

Quizás algo diferente, pero lo puedo controlar ―se motivo. Lástima que no se lo haya creído.

* * *

******A/N: **Re-editado.

Muchas gracias a Citlalliiify, kami-sonamy, Candice Saint-Just, aRiElLa 95, ayadabest, Lady Whispers, & a las que dejaron reviews antes de que comenzara con esta locura de editarlo: asukasoad, Monika-N, sweetmaxi18, une-pluie, Franchusss-chan, Katarina-Hatake, jennyshampu, Lizie-azul, evisa , , paOtakuu. Un besote para las que agregaron alertas y favoritos n.n

Espero sigan siguiendo el fic & nos leeremos pronto :)


	10. Impulsos sobre principios

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo X: Impulsos sobre principios.**

Pronto uno a uno comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la guardia de Naruto había terminado y era el turno de Sai.

Para entonces, Sakura no estaba segura si debía maldecir a Naruto por levantarla con sus ruidos, o maldecir al incesante calor que la asfixiaba y no la dejaban conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Se mantuvo despierta hasta que fue su turno de hacer la guardia. Agradeció a Sai que no preguntara porque lucia tan molesta ya que ni ella lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tomaría un baño en la laguna mientras hacia su guardia.

No era como si alguien fuera a molestarla, después de todo, aun se mantendría alerta y dejaría inconscientes a aquel que se atreva a aparecer durante su baño.

.

O

.

Sakura siempre se considero a sí misma una persona moral, actuando de acuerdo a sus principios. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones era cierto que actuaba según sus sentimientos le decían. Muchas veces dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Era una versión algo bizarra de sí misma, puesto que mientras ella creía que lo mejor era actuar de acuerdo a los principios de la sociedad, su inner siempre sacaba lo mejor o lo peor de ella, dependiendo la situación.

Mientras más veces ella creyera en lo correcto y se mantuviera centrada, no creía que hubiera inconvenientes si su propia consciencia decidía llevarle la contraria e influir en sus decisiones.

Así que... ¿Qué hay de malo si tomaba un pequeño chapuzón en lo que hacía su guardia?

No era como si eso fuera a perjudicar a alguien, estaría avizora si se acercaba alguien al campamento y bien podría dejarlo noqueado tan pronto saliera del agua.

Con ese último pensamiento, sonrió mientras se liberaba de su traje y se adentro a las sugerentes aguas que le hablaban desde hace ya unas horas.

.

O

.

¿Seria que esa chica tenia tanto poder sobre él? ¿Seria cierto que ella era la indicada? ¿Qué tal si un día Sasuke vuelve a abandonar la aldea solo para estar con ella? Sintió una punzada en el corazón de solo considerar la idea. Sacudió con vehemencia su cabeza, se dijo así misma dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

Era demasiada su tortura como para no dejar de pensar en ello mientras viajaban juntos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Tsunade-shishou? O más bien, ¿Qué estaba tomando al decidir que iría de misión con ellos?

Y aun se lo preguntaba, puesto que ni Kakashi podía controlar a su propio equipo —o no quería hacerlo. — Es decir, dejar que su equipo turistee cuando estaban de misión, dando como consecuencia un retardo exagerado de horas de camino. Era absurdo. Nunca había visto a su sensei con esa actitud durante una misión. Se lo perdonaba en los entrenamientos, pues es lo que solía hacer… ¿pero en una misión?

¿Y que me dicen de Naruto? El rubio no se mostraba impaciente por llegar a su destino, usualmente él sería el primero en alegar el retraso que se había generado recientemente. Sin embargo…

Sakura frunció el ceño. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Se encontraba bajo el agua, nadando de un lado a otro observando las curiosas figuras de las piedras. Fue cuando sintió que le faltaba aire que decidió subir a tomar un poco mas de oxigeno para volver a sumergirse tan pronto llenara sus pulmones.

La luz de la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, actuando como una brillante lámpara haciendo contraste con el agua cristalina. La noche hacia gala de su belleza natural, no solo presente en el agua, sino también en el pasto. El rocío actuando como brillantina sobre los matices verdes, azules y turquesas que se presentaban debido a la noche.

Sakura trepo hasta una roca a orillas del lago, apreciando el escenario frente a ella. Una vez más sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

.

O

.

Su guardia había empezado hace unos minutos, aproximadamente hace media hora, y en ese tiempo no había visto a su compañera de equipo.

Si bien al principio pensó que seguramente ya había regresado a dormir, las prendas que encontró mientras caminaba cerca del lago le indicaban lo contrario.

La incitante noche lo había impulsado a ir a dar un recorrido, y por consiguiente, a dirigirse al lago. Nunca creyó encontrarse ahí las prendas de su compañera de equipo. Mucho menos encontrarse a si mismo observando como esta se divertía en el agua.

Aunque no podía apreciar por completo su figura, si podía percibir su silueta.

Si no fuera porque ya había visto su ropa yaciendo en el pasto, difícilmente la habría reconocido.

Y es que cuando creyó que podría distinguir a su compañera de equipo con tan solo verla por el rabillo del ojo, su sentido común lo traicionaba. Por ejemplo, si hace cinco años le dijeran que describiera a su compañera de equipo, lo primero que diría seria su peculiar cabello rosado y sus ojos jade… claro, todavía seguían siendo las principales características de ella, pero ahora en vez de decir que era mayormente plana…

Bueno, no había mucho que llamar plano en ella ahora.

Chasqueo la lengua al verse haciendo ese ridículo análisis, aun mas molesto al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando.

Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era como si de repente no tuviera control sobre sus pies, que lo guiaban cada vez más cerca de su figura.

Claro, lo suficientemente cerca para observarla pero no para ser visto.

.

O

.

Nuevamente se encontraba observando las curiosas figuras de las piedras, para ser simples rocas sus colores y texturas variaban unas a otras.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo percibió un brillo. Centro su atención en el pequeño objeto. Una esmeralda.

¿Qué hace una esmeralda en un lugar como este? ―se pregunto mientras acariciaba la gema con sus yemas.

No pudiendo con la curiosidad, trato de sacar del orificio aquella joya. Más esta no parecía ceder, incitándola a usar su fuerza para extraerla.

Nunca conto con que más piedras cayeran sobre de ella al forzar la gema.

.

O

.

Era extraño, Sakura no parecía querer salir, cuando hace unos segundos se movía grácilmente en la superficie del agua.

¿Y si se había percatado de su presencia y ahora se escondía de él?

Tan pronto como vino la idea, la desecho. No había modo alguno de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Había ocultado su chakra desde antes de acercarse al lago, por ende, antes de saber que ella estaba ahí. Era imposible que ella supiera que se había acercado.

¿Entonces por qué no salía?

Entrecerró los ojos, casi tentado a activar el sharingan para ver qué era lo que la mantenía tanto tiempo bajo agua. Como sea, tan pronto burbujas de agua llegaron a la superficie, supo que algo iba mal.

Acto seguido, se libero de sus prendas superiores y se lanzo al agua. No muy seguro porque lo hacía.

Un impulso, seguramente. No muy convencido, pero sin querer darle vueltas al asunto.

.

O

.

La había llevado a orillas del lago, cerca de donde dejo sus prendas. Hizo algunas presiones en su pecho, para que soltara el agua que se encontraba en su sistema.

Tras unos breves minutos, el liquido fue expulsado mientras se incorporaba.

Tosió un poco mas hasta que levanto la mirada. Como siempre él lucia imperturbable. Por otra parte ella parecía descolocada. Se encontraba todavía cabiz-baja tratando de ordenar su mente.

Nuevamente se percato del color escarlata pintada en la mano de su salvador. Su mirada jade fija en ella.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de―Como sea, era más que obvio que había percibido su presencia. ¿Por qué ella no? Y aun si él la había percibido, sentido o vist―Un momento, ¿qué?

¿Cómo se había hecho la herida de todos modos? ¿Por qué se había hecho la herida? Mas bien, ¿Cómo se la había hecho?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Esa era otra pregunta que no lograba hacer encajar en su pequeño rompecabezas.

Frunció el ceño. Demasiado turbada como para darse cuenta de estar siendo observada. De nuevo. Por él. De nuevo.

Por su parte, él permanecía atento a sus gestos. Atento a como su rostro se apreciaba con mas ahincó, como sus facciones eran resaltadas y ahora a esta cercanía podía percibir algunos rasgos que antes no había notado.

Como por ejemplo el pequeño lunar casi imperceptible debajo de su oreja, su tono de piel era un tono más claro que el lunar dando por consiguiente que la marca de nacimiento no sea notable. Ella no tenia orificios en sus oídos, mientras muchas de las demás chicas que lucían largos pendientes. Y porque no mencionar las disimuladas ojeras que todavía se encontraban debajo de sus grandiosos ojos jade.

No es que se viera mal, para nada. De hecho aunque siempre la considero molesta, el nunca dijo nada sobre su apariencia. Quizás llego a pensar que era algo extravagante, sin embargo nunca llego a creer que Sakura no era pues… bonita.

Hoy, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que quizás no solo era bonita. Diablos, que quizás no fue apenas hoy sino días atrás. Un recuerdo de la vez que la encontraron siento casi aplastada por el otro pelinegro del equipo lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Rodo los ojos. Justo a tiempo para captar el momento en el que Sakura tomaba su muñeca, sosteniéndola entre sus finas manos, observando la herida que hasta ahora había notado. ¿Cuándo se había hecho eso?

El no dijo nada, tampoco ella. Pronto él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al verla emanar chakra, sin dejar en ningún momento de soltar su mano ensangrentada.

Ella estaba haciendo lo que debía, curar a su compañero herido. Un principio que ella había establecido desde hace tiempo, después de todo, para eso era para lo que estaba en esa misión. Para curar a sus compañeros heridos. No era como si realmente lo hubiera pensado, pero tampoco era como si lo lamentara, mucho menos dudado. Simplemente… lo hizo.

Y supo que lo había curado cuando vio que no había más rastros de la herida en su tersa piel. Esa que ahora acariciaba solo porque si.

El se había preocupado. Fue lo primero que acudió a su mente, él había estado observándola, sin que se diera cuenta, y la había estado cuidando.

Se preocupó por mi―pensó con sorpresa y un toque de felicidad― De nuevo vuelve a pensar en mí.

Era como si de repente no hubiera más hoyos que llenar, como si no hubiera espacio que los separara. Era como si todo volviese a como era antes.

Como era antes de que él se fuera.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta como, su rostro se había acercado al de él.

Ninguno inmutándose por la cercanía del otro. Ninguno percibiendo las acciones del otro. Hasta que sintieron el aliento cálido chocando contra sus mejillas y de pronto como sus labios tocaban los del otro.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de nada más que los rodeara, ni el hecho de que ambos estaban semi-desnudos, ni el hecho de que ella todavía tenía presa su mano entre las de ella, ni como el diminuto cuerpo de ella estaba inclinado hacia él.

El nunca lo vio venir, hasta que se encontró a si mismo siendo besado por Sakura.

Ella no lo vio refutar, pues ella no le había dirigido una mirada desde que había recobrado conciencia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ella no había _pensado_ como se supone debería. En ese momento más bien había _actuado_.

Actuar por impulso siempre es malo ―le llamo su conciencia justo cuando había comenzado a mover sus labios contra los de él. ― Se supone que no íbamos a romper relaciones, ¿recuerdas?

Y con ese pensamiento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, viendo por primera vez al sujeto frente a ella. Sujeto que, era nada más y nada menos que su compañero de equipo, quien para su mala suerte _tenia novia._

Ella estaba besando a un hombre _ocupado_.

Se incorporo escandalizada, mirando con arrepentimiento al hombre frente a ella, quien hasta ahora parecía no darse por enterado que era lo que sucedía.

Solo ver a sus ojos jade se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que él hablara, ella se adelanto:

―Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

Y tan pronto lo dijo, salió corriendo.

Esta vez no siguió su silueta en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**A/N: **Asi que... ¡Yay, algo de SasuSaku! Creo que ya venia siendo hora, despues de todo, los ultimos no habian sido tan centrados en ambos, si no mas bien en Sakura. _Supongo_ que de ahora en adelante veran mas interaccion entre ellos, o quizas soy solo yo la que siente que hacia falta mas sucesos entre ellos.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a Ruki-0408, Lady Whispers, wildsasuke-kun, aRiElLa 95, miyathewitch, y J.C.M.H. Tambien por supuesto a aquellas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a alertas. ¡Las adoro!

¿Creen que deba subir un nuevo capitulo cada 10 reviews?

El siguiente capitulo ya esta listo para ser editado, pero solo necesito ver que opinan, no creo estarles pidiendo mucho ademas de que es algo que hacia antes de editar el fic. ¿Creen poder ayudarme?

Adieu~!


	11. Algo desconocido

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Algo desconocido.**

Aletargado, su mente aun no terminaba de procesar que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado justo después de haber visto las burbujas de aire emerger a la superficie del lago.

Como si todo lo demás lo hubiera alucinado. Y aun así, él estaba seguro de que no fue una alucinación.

Ciertamente no debía de sorprenderle el hecho de que ella…

Gruño mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sakura? Era frustrante de por si lidiar con la chillona siempre sonriendo y actuando tan empalagosamente amable, pero lidiar con esta Sakura, era diferente. No estaba seguro que era lo que había cambiado, pero Sakura _no _era la misma. Era como si de pronto ya no pudiera leer su mente, como si hubiera creado una barrera de modo que él no supiera que era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Como si no quisiera que él supiese lo que pensaba.

Y no sabía porque la idea de que no quisiera que supiera lo que pasaba por su mente le molestaba.

Nuevamente gruño, esta vez incorporándose y sacudiendo sus ropas. Busco con la vista sus prendas faltantes.

Sacudió la cabeza, realmente no era el momento indicado para divagar por cosas tan triviales. Tenía que estar alerta y no preocu― err, preguntarse qué le pasaba a su compañera de equipo.

Como quiera, su intento de parecer indiferente ante el recién suceso fue desechado tan pronto entro en el campo de visión de la chica. Quien se encontraba recargada en un árbol cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, mirada perdida.

.

O

.

¿Pero qué clase de reacción fue esa?

Fue la reacción más estúpida que pudo haber hecho.

El solo recordarlo la hacía querer golpearse la cabeza hasta perder el conocimiento.

Decir que estaba molesta era decir poco, puesto que no solo estaba molesta, estaba confundida y distraída. Eso definitivamente _nunca_ debió suceder. Mucho menos ahora. Mucho menos cuando sabía que Sasuke tenía novia.

Eso la convertía fácilmente en una oportunista.

Justo lo que trataba de evitar. Perfecto Sakura, simplemente perfecto.

Giro su vista totalmente molesta, tratando de retener las lagrimas de salirse, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños y mordiendo su labio para retener un gemido de frustración.

Ella _no _estaba seduciéndolo, mucho menos se le estaba insinuando.

Pero ¡mierda!, que eso era lo que había parecido. Una estúpida oportunista.

¿Qué tipo de amiga esperaba ser si lo único que hacía era tomar la primera oportunidad a solas para besarlo?

Antes de que pudiera sorber su nariz y prevenir que las lagrimas la delataran, sintió la presencia de él acercarse. Cerró los ojos intuitivamente.

― Sakura.

La mención de su nombre en sus labios hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Aunque por un momento pareció flaquear, nuevamente se incorporo y se puso firme. Abriendo sus ojos verdes levemente solo para seguido de hacerlo sentir como las lagrimas resbaladizas escapaban de su cuenca ocular. Previniendo que terminaran su trayecto por su mejilla, las desvaneció con el dorso de su mano.

Seguido del movimiento de la chica, ella respiro hondo cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos. Tratando de tranquilizarse, se giro para verlo. Como sea, tan pronto volvió a abrir los ojos y ver como él la miraba intensamente de manera analítica, supo que no tardaría mucho en volver a arrepentirse.

― Debería irme, así puedes terminar tu guardia. ―el percibió como sus cejas comenzaban a fruncirse, cosa que solo logro frustrarlo más.

Se acerco a ella antes de que se fuera, ya que tan pronto había hablado, se había girado sobre sus talones y caminaba como si nada alejándose de él.

La aprisiono entre el tronco del árbol donde estaba recargada y su torso. Ella lo miro de manera inquisitiva.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ― pregunto él aun manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

La pregunta logro descolocarla, de nuevo haciéndola sentir incomoda al recordar los sucesos anteriores. Bajo un poco la mirada hasta posarla en un punto sobre su hombro.

― Lo siento, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, no estaba pensando claramente y no me detuve a pensar en lo que podría… tu y Kiku…

― No me refería al beso.

― ¿Qué?

― Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―esta vez dignándose a mirarlo curiosa, él devolviéndole la mirada con un gesto fruncido como si tratara de averiguar algo.

― La manera en que has tratado de evadirme desde que llegue, desde que regrese con Kiku.

― Bueno, no esperabas que fuera a seguir como si no me afectara en lo mas mínimo, ¿o sí? ―le pregunto de regreso, esta vez siendo ella la que frunciera el seño.

― _Sé _que no es así.

― Entonces no sé porque te preocupas por ello― sacudió la cabeza levemente―, es mas no se en primer lugar porque te preocupaste por rescatarme si la tienes a ella.

― No estaba preocupado. No estoy preocupado.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua, rodando los ojos. La situación en si la estaba sacando de quicio.

― Sigues siendo molesta.

Esta vez, el comentario la ofendió, haciendo que frunciera el seño miro al Uchiha quien aun mantenía su vista en ella.

― Pues lo lamento si soy una carga para ti. Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué no mejor me dejaste ahogarme?

― Tsk―rodo los ojos, de nuevo mostrando su fastidio ―. Quizás de esa manera no tendría que lidiar con tus imprudencias.

― No podría estar más de acuerdo ― accedió inmediatamente, logrando descolocar al pelinegro ―. Quizás si hubiera muerto ahogada no tendría que lidiar con el trauma de haber besado a un imbécil.

El la miro incrédulo, antes de darse cuenta que la chica se había liberado de su agarre deslizándose por debajo de su brazo y ahora caminaba ya varios metros adelante, dándole la espalda.

Para cuando regano la compostura, ella ya no estaba a la vista.

Gruño y camino en sentido contrario que la chica.

.

O

.

Había amanecido, nuevamente el equipo estaba en marcha.

Por el momento, el ambiente dentro del equipo seguía siendo el mismo. A simple vista Naruto y Sai seguían peleando, de vez en cuando el rubio le haría un comentario al Uchiha pero este le devolvería la broma con sus cortas frases sarcásticas dando por terminada la discusión. En la parte frontal se encontraba Kakashi absorto como siempre en su lectura, pocas veces dignándose a responder unas cuantas preguntas que le realizara su alumna de cabello rosáceo y en largos momentos escucharían el parloteo de la única rubia del equipo, hablando en voz alta con su pareja.

El ambiente parecía ser el mismo, pero si prestabas atención de cerca, notarias que Sakura trataba a como dé lugar mantenerse lo más alejada de la pareja, también como es que Sasuke trataba a toda costa darle la espalda a la Haruno. Notarias que cuando estos dos replicaban a algún comentario emitido por alguien más del equipo al mismo tiempo, ellos fruncían el seño o gruñían y evadían sus miradas.

La tensión era perceptible si mirabas detenidamente. Quizás Naruto no lo notaba, quizás a Sai le parecía normal, Kakashi se mantenía demasiado concentrado en su libro como para tomarle importancia al asunto.

Kiku podía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos.

Y por un momento, la idea de que había ocurrido un suceso que involucraba tanto a su novio como a la aprendiz de la Hokage, cruzo por su mente. Quedándose ahí por unos segundos, hasta ser olvidada momentos después.

.

O

.

A pesar de las horas transcurridas, el sentimiento de incomodidad no cedía.

No importaba cuantas veces se dijera que debía olvidarlo. Simplemente no podía.

Era casi instintivo recordar su mirada culpable y arrepentida con solo escucharla hablar. Casi nato recordar la silueta de su compañera cada vez que volteaba a verla.

Sin embargo, tan pronto llegaban los recuerdos, estos desaparecían al resonar las últimas palabras de la chica.

¿Besar a un imbécil?

Ni que fuera el dobe de Naruto para decirle eso. Ni que fuera mal besador. Ni que hubiera sido él el que le planto el beso.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente sabiendo lo que había hecho? Bien, quizás estaba presionando mucho a la joven, pues ella misma se había disculpado. Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué le daba vueltas a ese asunto? ¿Por qué no simplemente actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado?

Ah, claro. Su orgullo no le permitía dejar pasar esa reacción.

¿Enserio era solo por eso?

Esta vez chasqueo la lengua retirando la vista de la chica, pues las imágenes de anoche bombardearon su mente en rápidos flashes. Los movimientos delicados y elegantes, el tacto de su piel tersa, la calidez que emanaba su chakra, su mirada perdida y confusa, sus labios.

Era mucho que registrar y que ciertamente no lograba asimilarlo. No se concebía el hecho de que no reacciono a tiempo, y aun así, tenía la sensación de que no se lamentaba no haberla detenido.

Un momento…

¿Qué?

.

O

.

Era incomodo, en todos los sentidos.

Desde el intercambio de miradas que hacía con Naruto, hasta las conversaciones que mantenía con Kiku. Ella podía no atreverse a mirar, pero si llegada a escuchar. A pesar del enojo que sentía hacia Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que no había reaccionado de la mejor manera, estúpidamente se dejo llevar por el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue Sasuke para ella.

Borren eso, Sasuke _seguía_ siendo algo para ella. Ella todavía lo quería, para su mala suerte le dolía lo que él pensara de ella y el dolor que sentía lo ocultaba detrás de la indignación y enfado que en estos momentos mostraba.

Sasuke era su talón de Aquiles, indudablemente.

Pero no podía dejarle ver que lo era, no más.

Suficiente tuvo con lo de esta noche, no necesitaba más meteduras de pata. Tenía que reganar orgullo, dignidad. Con suerte esto se dejaría en el olvido y no habría más incidentes como este.

Con suerte, se olvidaría de haber besado a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa! Recibi mas reviews de los esperados. Enserio.

Asi que aqui traigo el capitulo despues de una semana... o algo asi.

La cosa fue asi: recibi mas de 10 reviews para el segundo dia, fecha en la que tenia planeado subir el capitulo... pero,¡Oh Sorpresa! Las desveladas que habia tenido durante mi semana santa se las cobraron ese dia, y con el dolor de cabeza no me dejaron prender la compu.

Luego dije, bueno. Hago las correcciones y lo subo pasado (osea 3 dias despues del capitulo anterior), pero esta vez fueron los maestros quien muy inteligentemente se les ocurrio poner examenes (por si les interesa saber, me aprendi todos los musculos del cuerpo... si hasta el esternocleidomastoideo.) y pues asi hasta la fecha de hoy. Donde subi este capitulo el mismo dia que les doy mi respuesta a sus reviews pues termine de editar este capitulo alrededor de la una cincuenta.

Como sea...

¡Arriba Sakura! Por lo que recuerdo recibi algunos reviews diciendo que creian que seria mejor hacer a una Sakura mas... _badass_ y dije ¿por qué no incluirlo de una vez? Y bueno... aqui esta una pequeña parte del cambio de Saku.

En cuanto al ciego Uchiha... tambien hay un cambio. Todavia falta mas.

Y no, Kiku no muere. Lo siento. Pero la necesito viva para terminar de cerrar el SasuSaku.

Creo que ya me extendi con la nota... Les contare mas en el proximo capitulo.

Agradecimientos a: La venus Negra, aRiElLa 95, luxie-chan, Monika-N, shizzune-san, wildsasuke-kun, Hanna No Akasuna, Lady Whispers, , Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo, Katarina-Hatake, miyathewitch, gotik pirata, Candice Saint-Just, Sekai-san, vaalee95, asukasoad & Yurippe22. Por supuesto un besote a las que agregaron el fic a favoritos y alertas.

Adieu ~


	12. Orgullo, Imprudencia y Prejuicio

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XII: Orgullo, Imprudencia y Prejuicio.**

Así que resulta que no era llamada la Aldea Escondida de la Medianoche por nada. Y parecía que eso de las múltiples festividades era cierto. La oscuridad del cielo dejaba ver claramente las luces de neón que alumbraban abundantemente y en su mayoría a los negocios que había en las calles. Todos con gran clientela.

Una muy excéntrica si le permitían comentar.

Tan solo ver en que prendas paseaban los empleados, te dabas una idea de qué clase de lugares eran esos. Sakura gimió en disgusto. Lo que le faltaba, un club nudista del tamaño de una aldea. Simplemente perfecto.

No tuvo que girar su vista para saber que su sensei había dejado de lado su libro y ahora prestaba un curioso interés en los negocios. Y hasta podía apostar a que Naruto ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate ante la vista de chicas en paños menores, seguro haciéndole competencia a su querida Hinata en cuanto a proporciones.

Se sobresalto un poco al sentir un brazo rodeándola por los hombros.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunto Sakura a su apresador, dándole una mirada significativa.

― No queremos que personas inadecuadas te acosen, ¿O sí?

Sakura miro a su alrededor percatándose por primera vez de las miradas lascivas que algunos aldeanos le enviaban. El escalofrió no tardo en recorrer su columna. Definitivamente era un club nudista, no una aldea. Esta vez, mientras giraba la vista a dirección contraria se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha tenía envuelta a su novia en un abrazo parecido al del rubio. Regreso su vista rápidamente a su aprehensor.

― Creo que se defenderme sola, gracias.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza. ―No creo que sepas como evadir a este tipo de atacantes.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?

― Solo déjame ayudarte en esta ocasión, ¿sí? Después de todo yo soy el hombre aquí.

― Dudo que puedas considerarte hombre con tan pequeño pene. ―intervino su otro compañero.

Sakura se contuvo de soltar una fuerte carcajada debido a la intromisión de Sai, sin embargo al ver la cara de Naruto tornarse roja no pudo contenerse.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ―exclamo irritado y avergonzado.

― Dije que no es posible que seas hombre teniendo tan peque ―para bien o para mal, la voz de su mentor los interrumpió.

― Manténganse alerta en caso de que identifiquen a los enviados del señor feudal. No deben tardar en hacer acto de presencia.

― ¿Y si vamos por algo de comer mientras tanto? ―sugirió Kiku, a lo que los demás voltearon a verla. ―Solo digo que hace tiempo que no hemos ingerido alimentos.

― Quiero suponer que comeremos algo tan pronto lleguemos con el señor feudal ―le contesto Sai.

― Pero…―esta vez él que la interrumpió fue el rubio.

― Podemos separarnos y buscarlos en los alrededores. ―sugirió el Uzumaki, haciendo caso omiso a lo que la chica otoño iba a replicar.

― Bien, pero iremos en binas. Sai, ven conmigo. ―accedió Kakashi mientras junto con el mencionado se dirigían al oeste. Haciendo caso a sus órdenes, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al este quedando Kiku y Sasuke dirigiéndose al norte. ―Si los localizan comuníquense lo más pronto posible. ―Después de esto, los demás asintieron encaminándose por su propia dirección.

.

O

.

Ella podía defenderse sola. No era necesario tener a Naruto colgado de sus hombros, sin embargo parecía que incluso después de estos años pasados el Uzumaki todavía cuidaba de ella como si se fuera a quebrar con un simple roce.

El darse cuenta de que Naruto todavía la considera indigna de cuidarse por sí sola, más que dolerle, le molestaba.

― _Sigues siendo molesta._ ―recordó lo que el moreno le había dicho. De nuevo sintiéndose inútil, estúpida.

La irritación empezaba a consumirla. Tal parecía que sus compañeros la consideraban todavía una debilucha, cosa que no era. El hecho de que haya tenido sucesos insatisfactorios con el Uchiha no significa que _siempre_ sea débil. Porque ella no era débil. Sasuke la _hacía_ débil.

Ugh. Estúpido talón de Aquiles.

De nuevo sintió como Naruto se forzaba por mantenerla tomada de la mano y guiarla a lo largo de la calle al sostener su brazo firmemente.

Había algo en esa acción que no le agrado a ella.

Y pronto se dio cuenta de que era el hecho de que lo hacía porque no quería que nadie se le acercara, protegiéndola como si fuera una niña.

¡Por una mierda! No moriría en manos de unos sujetos ebrios, ellos ni siquiera pueden mantenerse de pie. Maldita sea, era Naruto quien estaba exagerando esto. Estaba mostrando la poca confianza que tenia de que ella podría defenderse sola. Ella _no_ era débil. Que el estúpido del Uchiha y Naruto lo estuvieran insinuando era otra cosa. Hace años que no la habían visto pelear. Hace años que dejaron de conocerla.

Hace años que dejo de depender de ellos, pero parece que ellos lo habían olvidado.

Bufo entornando los ojos, se dejo llevar por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un clon.

En cuanto el rubio se diera cuenta, la comenzaría a buscar. Suficiente tiempo para que ella pueda buscar por si sola a los enviados del señor feudal. Le mostraría a Naruto y al Uchiha que estaban equivocados.

Cabrones prejuiciosos. ―pensó con irritación, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

.

O

.

― ¡Deja en paz a Sakura-chan! ―gritaba el rubio mientras forcejeaba con otro sujeto el cuerpo de la chica. Nunca espero que la _Sakura-chan_ que sostenía con tanta firmeza fuera a desvanecerse en un _puff._

La extrañeza cruzo por su mirada, del mismo modo que al sujeto con el que antes peleaba. Este, se rasco la nuca y en un desinteresado movimiento de hombros se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Mientras tanto, El Uzumaki permanecía en su lugar atónito, pensando que había sucedido.

Entonces se dio cuenta, y tan pronto lo hizo, el pánico acudió a él.

― ¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! ―la llamaba de local en local, ganándose las miradas escépticas de las personas que se encontraban dentro de estos. ― ¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello rosáceo y ojos jade? ―pregunto a una chica de cabello rubio con las puntas rojas, quien al parecer tenia la vista sobre él de manera curiosa y no pudo evitar preguntar si había visto a su compañera.

Para su buena o mala suerte, esta se colgó de su brazo y empezó a restregar sus pechos. ― ¿Mmm?, ¿Cabello rosa y ojos verde, acaso es tu novia, lindo?

Al escuchar el comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sakura no era su novia, tampoco la pretendía. Había dejado de verla de esa manera en cuanto empezó a pasar más tiempo con la heredera Hyuuga, con quien ahora mantenía una relación más intima. Lo contrario que con su compañera pelirosada, quien era más bien como su hermana menor, y el solo cuidaba de ella.

Y qué gran trabajo estaba haciendo.

Negando con la cabeza, empezó a lamentarse al encontrarse entre esa chica tan insinuante―cosa de la que el rubio realmente no estaba al tanto ― y sin Sakura.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que los demás se percataran de su ausencia. O peor aún, que un verdadero bandido le hiciera daño a Sakura.

Ignorando las insinuaciones de la rubia, se alejo con rapidez tratando de localizar la distintiva cabellera rosada.

.

O

.

― Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí. Una excéntrica pieza de arte. ―escucho decir a un sujeto detrás de ella. Mas no se molesto en girar la vista, estaba más concentrada buscando a alguien con la mirada, tratando de averiguar si se encontraba en ese local.

― Toda una muñeca, estoy completamente de acuerdo. ―concordó otro sujeto.

Ella chasqueo la lengua al sentir como se acercaban a ella, no teniendo tiempo de figurar una salida, opto por su otra alternativa. Se adentro a la multitud del bar.

Con suerte llamaría la atención de esa persona.

Escucho el forcejeo que hacían los sujetos detrás de ella, percibiendo que no eran dos pares de pisadas, sino cinco. Maldijo mientras volteaba para asegurarse de su distancia, solo para percatarse de que otros pocos mas se les unían.

¿Existía algo más primitivo que un hombre dominado por sus hormonas y alcohol?

Lo dudaba, y al ver como hacían sus intentos fallidos por alcanzarla sin tropezarse con sus propios pies, supo que tenía razón.

Y pensar que Naruto me creía incapaz de lidiar con estos sujetos. ―pensó con hilaridad al momento que sonreía.

Como sea, pronto le duro el regocijo al sentir como alguien la sostenía por detrás, haciendo que del impulso se golpeara con la pared continua a ella.

Soltó un gemido de dolor, del mismo modo que volvía a ser incorporada por el sujeto, quien la sostenía firmemente de sus brazos. Giro el rostro solo para encontrarse el rostro de un hombre de no más de cuarenta años con una cicatriz en su labio dándole un escalofriante aspecto a su sonrisa. Sus ojos, al igual que los tipos que la perseguían, tenía una mirada lujuriosa haciendo la situación aun mas incomoda.

Ella trato de zafarse del agarre, solo logrando que el sujeto hiciera mayor presión en sus brazos. Podría ser que el tipo no estuviera completamente ebrio, pues todavía conservaba cierta fuerza al parecer de Sakura.

―Ah, con que tenemos aquí a una guerrera.

No exactamente una guerrera imbécil, una kunoichi. ―quiso escupirle, pero siendo imposible al ver como hacia un gesto significativo hacia los otros. Dos de ellos, unos robustos, se acercaron a ella. No queriendo ser prisionera por mucho más tiempo, empezó a forcejear, viendo como última salida morderle el brazo al sujeto.

Se arrepintió pronto de haberlo hecho.

Su primera reacción fue soltar una maldición, para después volverla a embestir contra la pared, sacándole el aire ante tal impulsiva acción. Sintió la cercanía de su aprehensor a solo centímetros de ella, con algo de discreción se atrevió a abrir un poco sus ojos. Solo para percatarse de la mirada entretenida de su captor.

Eso la dejo perpleja.

― Sabes―empezó ahora susurrando contra su cuello― Me excitan las chicas agresivas.

Trago grueso, antes de girar su rostro y prevenir un húmedo beso que termino por estrellarse contra la pared. Trato de forcejear un poco más, pero otros pares de brazos la sostuvieron de seguir moviéndose.

Maldijo internamente y pronto se encontró sin escapatoria.

― Deja de hacer las cosas difíciles preciosa, lo disfrutaras eventualmente.

Oh, claro que _no_ lo iba a disfrutar. Mucho menos en un tiempo cercano. ―pensó con amargura.

Al estar enfocada en maldecir la situación no se percato de cuando el sujeto había empezado a besar su cuello, dejando un desagradable rastro de saliva.

Oh dios, Oh dios, Oh dios―repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Maldita sea la hora en que la acorralaron esos gorilas.

― Déjenla en paz.

Tanto ella como sus pronto-violadores giraron su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz. Solo para encontrarse con una mirada intimidante, sentado en la esquina entre dos bellas mujeres. Su posición parecía ser desinteresada, rodeando a ambas mujeres con sus brazos y en una de ellas sosteniendo una botella de sake.

― Es una orden.

¿Era _él _quien ella creía que era?

Ni cuenta se había dado de que lo que antes era un asunto entre ella y sus captores, se había convertido en el escenario de gran parte del bar. Entre la aglomeración pudo identificar la llegada de su compañero rubio, con mirada preocupada y a punto de intervenir. Por el otro costado vio a lo lejos la llegada de sus demás compañeros.

¿Por qué tenía Sasuke esa mueca tan extraña?

No pudo detenerse a identificar su gesto pues pronto su captor volvió a hablar:

― ¿Y quién me ordena? ―cuestiono el sujeto aprisionándola, ahora dirigiendo su atención a su ahora salvador.

― Tu señor feudal. ―le respondió el hombre, ahora a solo unos pasos de ellos. La rapidez con la que se había movido no fue lo que la dejo perpleja. Oh, no.

Lo que la había dejado perpleja era la afirmación que acababa de obtener.

¿Debería de estar aliviada de que su plan de traer la atención del señor feudal había funcionado?

De momento lo único que la aliviaba y hacía sentirse relajada, era que le había probado a sus compañeros que era capaz de hacer las cosas por sí sola.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**N/A: **Err- Mas vale tarde que nunca? Lamento el retraso. Supongo que esta vez no tengo excusa, si me sirve de algo no recibir tomatazos y golpes, dire que mis padres tampoco estan contentos con mi ausencia (mental, no fisicamente me refiero) Y no, no es por ningun chico. Jaja.

Espero que aunque no haya traido SasuSaku, el hecho de hacer el capitulo largo les paresca adecuado. No quiero hacer el capitulo mas de lo que ya es asi que directo con los agradecimientos:

Sekai-san, Candice Saint-Just, luxie-chan, Lady Whispers, Katarina-Hatake, Monika-N, La venus Negra, alebredi, Citlalliiify, aRiElLa 95, wildsasuke-kun, Shasad Naoko, vikolove13, Hanna No Akasuna & a todos las alertas y favoritos. ¡Animense y dejen su review!

Breaking news: Me quitaron mi celular, y me lo devolvieron en menos de 10 minutos... mas $100 para gastar en la semana. En otras noticias, al decidir el nombre del capitulo estuve tentada a dejar Orgullo y Prejuicio, descartandola al darme cuenta de la referencia que hacia. Empece a reirme de mi realizacion.

Saludos a sasuke-glamour! Se que estas leyendo este fic y te agradesco por ello! Ojala y subas pronto OFU :D

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia o gramatica, espero no sean demasiadas.

Adieu~


	13. Principe Encantador

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Príncipe Encantador.**

No estaba orgullosa, en lo absoluto. Decidió.

Definitivamente no era lo que había planeado.

Se suponía que ella misma saldría de esto antes de involucrar al señor feudal en sus asuntos. No debería de hacer que él se pusiera en peligro por algo de lo que ella podría librarse por sí sola.

Se suponía que probaría que ella no era débil, y que podría seguir adelante por su cuenta. Pelear sus propias batallas.

Ella muy fácilmente pudo haberse hecho cargo de esos bandidos, pero el pequeño descuido la llevo a esto. Ahora estaba sujeta por estos sujetos sin poder moverse un solo centímetro.

En este momento solo podía esperar porque otro descuido viniera por parte de sus captores y así liberarse, del mismo modo que alejaba al señor feudal de esto.

Era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que los había metido a ambos en este jaleo.

Bueno, quizás no solo ellos. Tomando en cuenta de que tenían espectadores, entre ellos su equipo. Por si fuera poco, los dos sujetos que trataba de hacer ver que estaban equivocados en su prejuicio hacia ella, también se encontraban entre el público.

Miro al sujeto frente a ella.

Alto, porte prepotente y autoritario, físico en forma, con rasgos masculinos de un hombre bien desarrollado. Sus ojos acaramelados miraban a su aprehensor de manera intimidante, sus labios carmesíes tensados en una línea recta.

― Por favor apártese. De esto me encargo yo. ―hablo Sakura por primera vez, dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

Al escucharla hablar, ambos hombres enfocaron sus miradas en ella, uno mirándola con aprobación y lujuria, y el otro con indecisión.

No lo culpaba, después de todo a sus ojos color miel, ella era una damisela en peligro.

Bufo apartando la mirada de los dos sujetos, enfocándolos en los demás delincuentes. Al igual que su líder ellos permanecían atentos a los movimientos del feudal.

― Ya oíste guapo, _déjanos_ en paz. ―corroboro el bandido.

Sakura sintió nauseas al escuchar como incluía el plural en un doble sentido.

― No dejare a una damisela en peligro. Es mi deber como el señor feudal ayudar a mi pueblo.

Esta vez, Sakura sacudió la cabeza con necedad, girando la mirada de nuevo hacia el _príncipe encantador_―como lo había nombrado ya que desconocía el verdadero.

― ¿No ve que es usted quien debe de salvarse el pellejo? No debería de exponerse en asuntos que no lo involucran personalmente.

― Ya oyó a la damisela, déjela en paz. ―apoyo el bandido.

― No me iré. ―declaro el feudal. ― No hasta verla a salvo.

― Su alteza, no es necesario que se preocupe por mí. Su seguridad es primero. ― se estaba frustrando por la poca cooperación del señor feudal, por si fuera poco su equipo no hacia acto de presencia y apartaban al _príncipe encantador_ de estos ebrios sujetos.

― ¿Es que acaso busca pelea, niño bonito? ― Sakura pudo haberse golpeado la frente ante la estúpida pregunta, si no fuera porque estaba sujetada.

O no del todo.

Se percato de que uno de los fornidos aprehensores había liberado su brazo izquierdo, o al menos aflojado el agarre. No pudo evitar sonreír, este era su esperado momento para deshacerse de estos lunáticos.

Mientras el _príncipe encantador_ y el _líder imbécil_ ―Oh si, Sakura traía muchos coloridos sobrenombres. ― continuaban en su pelea verbal logrando que el _líder imbécil _se apartara de su anatomía, ella se permitió liberarse del agarre de los corpulentos hombres en un par de movimientos.

Noqueando con rapidez a ambos, el grupo no se percato de la caída de ellos. Pronto se acerco al _príncipe encantador_ y al _líder imbécil_ para darse cuenta que seguían en las mismas.

¿En serio este era el señor feudal de la aldea escondida de la Medianoche? Su buena apariencia pudo haberla logrado engañar por un sujeto maduro.

Su primera impresión había sido esa: un príncipe azul en brillante armadura dispuesto a ayudar a su gente. Claro, también había notado a las bellas jóvenes que yacían a cada lado de su escultural cuerpo, lo cual le dejaba la impresión de que era todo un Casanova. No por decirlo despectivamente, ella estaba al tanto del atractivo que irradiaba el señor feudal. Cosa que la llevaba a respaldar su previo argumento sobre el príncipe azul. Guapo, noble y querido por las mujeres.

― ¡La chica escapa! ―la voz de uno de los sujetos llamo su atención. Y la de los demás.

Se movió con rapidez tratando de esquivar los torpes movimientos de los bandidos, en su percance, se llevo consigo al _príncipe encantador_. No pudiendo encontrar salida por la multitud, lo llevo fuera del local, ambos resguardándose detrás del tanque de basura.

Era suficiente con la gran escena que había armado minutos atrás. No podía arriesgar más vidas en esto.

Como si la del señor feudal no fuera suficiente sacrificio ―pensó ella con ironía.

― Se supone que debería de haberla salvado.

Y ahí va de nuevo a hacerse el héroe.

― Se supone que vine aquí para protegerlo. ―alego con irritación mientras entornaba los ojos. ― ¿Dónde están sus guardias?

― Me aleje de ellos tan pronto se me dio la oportunidad ―respondió al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura frunció el seño al escucharlo ―. Dígame, ¿Es usted residente de Konoha?

Como respuesta, ella se limito a asentir levemente.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuales Sakura se permitió asomar la cabeza y ver como la audiencia comenzaba a dispersarse. Señal de que todo se había tranquilizado. Para corroborarlo, los tipos que antes la habían acorralado, salieron de la cantina cojeando y apoyándose los unos a los otros.

Patéticos. ―pensó Sakura al mismo tiempo que bufaba.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Esta vez su mirada irritada se torno más cálida en su dirección, sonriéndole levemente.

― Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, su alteza.

― Llámame Aido, _Sakura-chan._

Sakura sonrió con incomodidad. Algo en la manera de decir su nombre la hizo sentirse fuera de lugar. Aun así, decidió hacer caso omiso de ello y se dedico a buscar a su equipo, ahora saliendo de su escondite.

― Los hemos estado buscando, ¿No estaban haciendo nada indebido, o si?

Sakura estaba mirando en dirección contraria para cuando escucho a su sensei, dirigiendo su atención a él y a su equipo se percato de que también venia con ellos los que parecían ser los guardias de Aido-sama.

― Hola a ti también Kakashi.

.

O

.

Después de las introducciones y la llegada a la residencia, fueron bien recibidos por un banquete. Esta de más decir como terminaron Naruto y Kiku tras haber esperado tanto por este momento.

― Lamento tanto que nos encontráramos de esa manera, mis disculpas pero el joven Sarashina suele ser… algo imprudente. Esperamos que esto no afecte en su apoyo.

―Para nada, estamos aquí para brindar nuestra ayuda en lo que sea necesario. Ahora si nos puede hacer el favor, Hiromu-san… ¿Cuál es ese gran evento del que hablan?

― Oh, bueno. Sucede que cada vez que se elige un señor feudal, este deberá recibir un gran festival en honor a su nuevo superior. Debido a que es una celebración que se realiza en todo el pueblo, no se puede saber quiénes asistirán ―o más bien qué tipo de personas asistirán. No podemos arriesgar la vida del joven Aido, la pérdida de su padre y muchos buenos guardias han sido ya un golpe fuerte para el pueblo. La seguridad de él y de todo el pueblo puede llegar a estar en riesgo.

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual se hayan presentado esos atentados? ―pregunto esta vez Sai.

― Lamentablemente desconocemos los motivos ―contestos negando con la cabeza―. Entre los caídos también se encontraban los mejores investigadores, así que desconocemos cual será incluso su siguiente movimiento.

― Entonces sugiero que tomemos las mayores medidas preventivas y mantenernos lo más alerta posible del señor feudal. Claro que para eso necesitaremos de su cooperación, Aido-san.

El mencionado, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba absorto en alguien más, enfoco su atención hacia los dos hombres adultos a unas sillas de él.

― Por supuesto Kakashi-san. Cuente conmigo. De hecho ―hizo hincapié girando su vista enfocándose en la persona frente a él. ―, he estado pensando en una manera muy efectiva de mantener precaución.

Al no recibir respuesta, continúo:

― No pude evitar notar, Sakura-san, que usted posee gran belleza. Mis ojos no han dejado de deleitarse de su genuina divinidad desde que la vi hace algunas horas. Estoy en deuda con usted después del ajetreado día que ha pasado. Por favor permítame compensarla con mis atenciones.

La mesa se quedo en completo silencio. La declaración de Aido hacia Sakura dejo con el bocado en la boca a varios, entre ellos la mencionada, quien miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al anfitrión.

― Aido-sama, por favor, explique su punto. ―solicito el consejero a un lado del señor feudal, algo confundido por lo que estaba haciendo su amo.

― Bueno. Es sencillo Hiromu, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que debo estar en compañía de bellas doncellas para el momento de mi celebración. ¿Qué mejor opción que una eficiente ninja encubierta?

Ella podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros, podía sentir como Naruto miraba al anfitrión con los ojos entrecerrados a manera de advertencia, como Sai dirigía su mirada oscura entre Aido y ella tratando de figurar que clase de comportamiento era y de qué libro podría asimilarlo. Kakashi giraba su rostro a cada uno de los personajes en la mesa con entretenimiento, más que nada concentrado en como ella permanecía roja y estupefacta en su lugar.

No sabía qué cara estaba haciendo el Uchiha, pues él no estaba en el campo de visión de la pelirosada, pero si podía apreciar una mirada dudosa aparecer en el de Kiku, quien se encontraba mirando hacia donde Sakura suponía se encontraba el Uchiha.

― Me parece buena idea, además Sakura es una ninja medico. Sera de gran ayuda mantenerla a su lado. ― Kakashi acepto, al ver que Sakura no hacía más que boquear. ― Mientras tanto, los demás nos dividiremos entre la multitud. Nos aseguraremos de vigilar los alrededores.

― Entonces está decidido. Sakura-san se mantendrá a mi lado en todo momento. ―declaró el príncipe encantador. ― Por favor, permítame acompañarla a su alcoba.

¿Debería sentirse halagada de recibir tantas atenciones?

De un momento a otro, el campo de visión de Sakura se vio reducido a una mano extendida frente a ella. Parpadeando un par de veces, guio sus ojos hasta chocar con los mieles de Aido.

― ¿Me permite, Sakura-san?

Giro su vista esmeralda a su plato, solo encontrándose con un pequeño onigiri en el.

― Pueden retirar los muertos. ―ordeno en voz alta el señor feudal a los cocineros, quienes tan pronto escucharon la orden, empezaron a recoger los platos ya vacios. ― Permítanme guiarlos a sus aposentos.

Sin oportunidad de refutar, ella y los demás se retiraron del comedor para deambular por los corredores de la mansión.

.

O

.

― Es usted muy amable Aido-sama, no tiene por qué molestarse en caminarnos a nuestros dormitorios, con unas simples indicaciones era más que suficiente. ―dijo Kakashi en un intento por disuadir al señor feudal de guiarlos a cada uno a sus dormitorios.

Bueno, por el no había problema, pero la manera en que dirigía su mirada hacia Sakura y la manera en que Sasuke miraba disimuladamente al señor feudal y las reacciones de Sakura…

Suspiro. El no era tonto y sabía que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos. Desde el trayecto de la parada hasta la llegada a la aldea. Como sea, parecía que era el único que notaba las esporádicas miradas que dirigía Sasu-

Oh. No era el único.

― Aquí esta su dormitorio, Kakashi-san. Pensé que querría un poco de privacidad así que es una sola cama. ― la voz del señor feudal lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Asintió brevemente sin mostrar cambio alguno en su rostro.

Una vez agradeciendo la atención de su anfitrión, cerró la puerta y se instalo en la habitación aun absorto en sus pensamientos.

Esta misión se vuelve cada vez más interesante ―pensó para sí el ninja copia. Olvidándose de su previo propósito por disuadir al señor feudal y tratar de mantenerlo alejado de su pequeña alumna.

.

O

.

Ella lo había visto todo.

Desde el incomodo ambiente circulando en su trayecto a la aldea, hasta las atenciones que se negaba a aceptar por parte del príncipe.

Bueno, no era un príncipe _príncipe, _pero su gran atractivo no era para menos. El señor feudal había tratado de llamar la atención de Sakura y ella no se daba por aludida. O eso trataba de parecer.

Ahora que lo analizaba, creía saber que era lo que sucedía entre la chica de hebras rosadas y su novio.

Estaba segura de que todas esas miradas que ha estado lanzando furtivamente hacia la pupila de la Hokage tenían que ver con algún suceso entre ellos. O algún plan para deshacerse de ella y poderse quedar con su novio.

Su idea de atraer la atención del príncipe la hacían pensar que Sakura atraía la atención de chicos guapos solo porque si.

Ella recordaba ser la razón de las miradas furtivas de muchos hombres. Pero al llegar a Konoha todo se había centrado en esa chica.

Esa que ahora consideraba una amenaza para su relación.

Por ejemplo ahora, cuando tenía al chico que muchas deseaban, podía sentir como de poco a poco él iba alejándose de ella. Como de poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Podía ver como él la miraba, como anhelaba muy dentro de él, poder interponerse entre ella y el príncipe encantador.

Antes ella era la causa por la cual los hombres peleaban, ahora era Sakura quien atraía la atención de hombres atractivos.

Ella le estaba robando a su Sasuke-chan.

Y no podía permitirlo.

.

O

.

Habían llegado a las últimas habitaciones. Frente a ellos se encontraba la habitación que ―según el _príncipe encantador_― seria para la pareja del equipo.

― _Un poco de privacidad viene bien de vez en cuando_. ―fue la excusa que había dicho el anfitrión.

No estaba segura si era la oración en sí, o el modo tan natural y relajado con el que lo había dicho. Tampoco estaba segura si era solo ella la que presentía que trataba de decirle algo mas a partir de esa frase mientras la miraba a ella y no a la pareja.

Por otro lado, Kiku mantenía la vista en su novio. Quien de nueva cuenta estaba mirando al señor feudal con mirada pesada. Quizás no lograra identificar que trataba de transmitir esa mirada, pero estaba segura de que no era ninguna relacionada con lazos de compañerismo, ni mucho menos amistosos.

Ella había visto esa mirada antes, cuando recién los encontraron en el bar. Era la misma mirada que había dirigido hacia aquellos ciudadanos ebrios que habían intentado hacerle algo a la pelirosada. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido al príncipe encantador cuando los encontraron una vez fuera del tumulto.

Era la misma mirada que trataba de averiguar que tramaban con ella, como si temiera que algo le hicieran a ella. Como si se preocupara por su bien estar.

Pero eso era normal, trato de convencerse. Más sin embargo ahora que lo veía específicamente sabía que no era normal. No del todo.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, él no se preocupaba de esta manera por sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que lo hacía comportarse tan diferente?

― Yo me quedare con Sakura-chan. Después de todo somos inseparables, ¿No es así, Sakura-chan?

La mencionada no hizo mucho esfuerzo por responder. Una estupefacta afirmación con la cabeza fue lo que Kiku y los dos hombres recibieron en respuesta. Mientras trataba de observar detenidamente el rostro de la rubia, el príncipe encantador y Sasuke miraban detenidamente a Sakura.

Como sea, ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar que era exactamente lo que cruzaba su rostro pues esta parecía una mezcla de sorpresa, duda y cautela. Pero su sonrisa parecía tomarlos por sorpresa.

Eran momentos como estos en los que agradecía haber tomado nota de las sonrisas falsas de Sai.

* * *

**A/N:** Lo prometido es deuda, y creo qe ya he hecho muchas en esto de actualizar. ¿Que les digo? La estupida escuela y los estupidos examenes finales me mantienen en continuas migrañas. ¿Creen poder perdonar qe no lo haya traido antes?

Referente al capitulo no puedo decir qe este conforme con el cambio de actitud de Sakura, opino qe le hice un cambio brusco pues en el anterior la habia descrito algo atrevida, pero siento qe en cierto modo es como una hubiera reaccionado al recibir tantas atenciones a las qe no esta acostumbrada, sobre todo por parte de un señor feudal super apuesto.

¿Alguien quiere sugerir como deshacerse de Kiku? Estoy segura qe las necesitare para el siguiente capitulo. Al igual qe estoy segura qe recibire muchas opciones en sus futuros comentarios... ¿O no?

Deseenme suerte, vienen los examenes finales y no se si mis neuronas sobrevivan.

Me quedo corta de tiempo, asi qe solo me qeda mandarles un besote a las qe dejaron su review y a las qe agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Adieu~


	14. El origen del problema

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: El origen del problema.**

Ni siquiera se molesto en girarse sobre sus talones para ver a la persona que acababa de cerrar la puerta en un sonido sordo. Ella ya sabía que se trataba de Kiku.

― Puedes rendirte de una vez Sakura, tu plan de poner celoso a mi Sasuke-chan no funcionara. Estas peleando una batalla perdida, él ya es mío.

Lo que no sabía era que le diría eso.

¿A qué carajos se refería ahora?

― ¿De qué hablas, Kiku?

― No te hagas la que no sabes, lo has estado haciendo durante toda la misión. O al menos desde esa vez que nos detuvimos en la laguna. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

Si no fuera porque Sakura le estaba dando la espalda, seguramente ahora Kiku estaría haciendo alarde de que tenía razón. El rostro de Sakura tornándose pálido al recordar los sucesos de no hace más de 12 horas la golpearon. El sentimiento de culpa penetrando en su pecho. Kiku no merecía ser traicionada por mucho que le desagradara.

― ¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas? ―logro decir sin hacer notorio su nerviosismo.

― No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me miras de frente, Sakura?

― Ya te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a hacer de nuevo. Si tanta curiosidad tienes por saber lo que hay entre Sasuke y yo, ve y pregúntaselo a él. No me involucres en tus problemas amorosos. ―dijo ignorando su previo comentario.

― Si no supiera que la razón de esos problemas eres tú, si. Quizás si iría y le preguntaría a Sasuke-chan que es lo que pasa. ―se acerco a la chica de hebras rosadas mientras negaba con la cabeza― El problema es que todo esto empezó a suceder justo después de que llegamos a la aldea, justo después de que aparecieras tu. Y todo se volvió a complicar justo hace 7 horas, cuando supuestamente hicieron vigilancia.

Para ser una rubia es bastante perspicaz ―pensó Sakura, a pesar de estar en trance.

― ¿Que pruebas tienes de que soy yo la causa de sus problemas? Seguramente estas mezclando hechos y las estás haciendo parecer otra cosa. ―habló mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a la rubia.

― ¡No estoy mezclando hechos! ―exclamo ya perdiendo la calma, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a la Haruno― Yo se que están ahí. Desde que llegue a Konoha, todo se ha vuelto sobre ti. Todo se ha vuelto sobre la gran pupila de la Hokage. ―lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

Kiku se estaba quebrando frente a ella, y Sakura no sabía qué hacer. El dolor en su mirada verdosa era remarcada por sus finas cejas, cuales estaban fruncidas.

― Kiku…

― Antes yo era el centro de atención, ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía protegida, querida. ―negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos, girando su rostro hacia otro lado― He estado viviendo fuera por muchos años, nunca sintiéndome lo suficientemente necesitada. Nunca me sentía en casa, ni siquiera en mi propio hogar. De una manera u otra, me las arregle para sobrevivir por mi cuenta. Una vez fui entrenada para ser kunoichi, sin embargo hui poco después de convertirme oficialmente en una.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto tan abiertamente? ¿Que tramaba al decirle todo esto? ¿Era esto lo que necesitaba para la misión que le había encomendado Tsunade-sama?

― En cada pueblo que llegaba, cada pequeña ciudad a la que entraba, todo el mundo me recibía con grandes sonrisas, comida, invitaciones y halagos. Era el centro de atención, maldita sea. ―para este momento, ella yacía sentada en la orilla de la cama. Suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

Sakura permanecía en su lugar, parada a un metro de la pared, observando como la chica crisantemo se rompía frente a ella. ¿Que debería hacer? No estaba segura, pero huir de ahí parecía la opción más acertada.

Mientras continuaba debatiéndose que hacer, no se dio cuenta de que la chica volvía a erguirse.

― Sasuke llego a mi poco después. ―la sola mención de su nombre hizo que Sakura enfocara su atención de nuevo en ella ―Había tratado de mantener las apariencias, pero me era imposible sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba a los alrededores. Tenía que parecer que había desaparecido del planeta, hacer parecer que ya no me encontrarían, mi única opción era unirme a él y así no levantar sospechas; los que me buscaban nunca creerían que había huido con un criminal.

― ¿Así que solo estas con Sasuke para salvar tu pellejo? ―no pudo evitar cuestionar, algo molesta por lo que acababa de descubrir. Sea cual sea la razón por la que Kiku había huido de casa, había usado a Sasuke. Fueran quienes fueran los que la perseguían, había decidido irse con Sasuke para pasar desapercibida a los que la seguían.

¡Había estado usando a Sasuke todo este tiempo!

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno… en un principio él me aterraba, con su porte frio y cortante. Sin embargo nunca fue un obstáculo para no apreciar su atractivo. Me llevo tiempo convencerlo de que fuera con él, y poco mas hacer que me aceptara. Con el tiempo llegue a conocerlo y… finalmente me enamore de él.

Ahora era Sakura la que miraba con dolor a Kiku, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le había costado a Kiku ser aceptada por Sasuke y que este la viera como algo más que una simple compañera. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que se haya abierto tan libremente a Kiku, y le haya costado tanto siquiera obtener una sonrisa sarcástica a ella y al resto del equipo siete. Solo escucharla contar su relación con Sasuke, se daba cuenta de que le había costado poco tiempo abrirse a ella.

¿Realmente la amaba? ¿De verdad se había enamorado en ese tiempo que había estado fuera? Era la única razón que le parecía valida, por la cual el ultimo Uchiha haya logrado mostrarse abiertamente a ella en tan poco tiempo. Era la única razón que lograba convencerla del porque su relación tan cercana, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

― Sasuke ha sido mi pilar desde hace mucho, Sakura. No puedo simplemente ver como es arrastrado sin que pueda hacer nada. No puedo soportar ver como poco a poco se va alejando de mi lado.

Escucharla tan destrozada, le hacía creer que ella si lo amaba. ¿Tanto como ella misma lo hace? No estaba segura, pero sabía que también era amor. Sasuke merecía a alguien que lo amara por sobre todas las cosas, alguien a quien pueda corresponderle.

Ella no era esa persona. Simplemente porque no era correspondida. Kiku estaba mal, Sasuke no se había alejado de su lado, de ninguna manera.

― Oye Kiku, pero tienes que entender que yo no estoy haciendo nada para quitarte a Sasuke de tu lado. Yo… por mucho que me cueste, respeto su relación. Si son felices, no tengo porque entrometerme. ―dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado, mirando con ternura a la rubia, hablando con seriedad.

Kiku levanto la mirada hacia los verdes jade de Sakura, viendo detenidamente en ellos confirmando que en efecto, ella si lo decía en serio.

Suspiro. ―Tu lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Sakura le respondió, con una mirada triste y una sonrisa que no llego a mostrar alegría. ― ¿Importa? El es feliz contigo, no veo porque entrometerme.

― No tardara mucho antes de que todo termine. Sé que no dura para siempre.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Esta batalla no declarada, no durara mucho mas.

― ¿No has dicho ya que estaba ganada?

― Lo estaba, ahora no estoy tan segura.

Ahora Sakura estaba realmente perdida. ¿Que no estaba tan segura? ¿Que la hacía cambiar de parecer?

.

O

.

Recién acababa de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, soltó un suspiro. Vaya que se estaba asfixiando con la tensión ahí dentro.

Se quedo en esa posición durante un momento, mirando la pared frente a ella pensando en lo que Kiku le acababa de decir.

¿Que si le creía? No, no del todo. ¿Que si había servido para su misión? Sí, eso creía.

Estaba convencida de que Kiku pudo haber estado fingiendo todo ese acto hace unos minutos. Pero por algún motivo, al verla a los ojos, sabía que existía verdad detrás de ellos. Cosa que la hacía sentirse intrigada. Quizás su historia de cómo había llegado a los brazos de Sasuke no lograba convencerla, pero el verla tan afectada por la idea de perderlo… Ella realmente lo quería.

Como sea, la mejor opción para deshacerse de esas intrigas y dudas seria empezar su investigación lo más pronto posible. Ella dijo que solía ser el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuese, quizás preguntarle a algunos cuantos conocidos sería un buen comienzo para su investigación.

Claro que también había una opción más acertada. Preguntarle a alguien que haya estado a su lado desde que se fue de su aldea, como ella había dicho.

Podía preguntarle a su novio.

Chasqueo la lengua, para después sacudir su cabeza. Tan pronto como vino la idea, la desecho.

No, ella no iba por ningún motivo a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, volvería a caer ante él, y ya eran suficientes las veces que había hecho eso. Ella se conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que si se atrevía a acercarse al Uchiha terminaría de nuevo a sus pies. Estaba tan comprobado como que cada vez que algo sube tiene que bajar.

Ella podría mantenerse firme y alejada de Sasuke del mismo modo que puedes arrojar un objeto al cielo, pero eso no duraría mucho pues tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo de nuevo al suelo. En este caso, si se atrevía a mirarlo o a dirigirle la palabra, sería cuestión de segundos para que volviera a perdonarlo o hacer como que nunca lo había aborrecido.

Porque estaba segura que no importara lo que hiciera, ella seguiría amándolo.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma posición hasta que escucho una puerta cerrarse. Sobresaltándose desde su lugar, giro su rostro hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, ahora tomando consciencia de que debía estar alerta.

Como si el destino le estuviera gastando una mala broma, la persona de la cual había estado pensando hace no más de cinco segundos, se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación, al igual que ella. La estaba mirando de la misma manera, sin comentar nada, como esperando que le dijera algo.

Ella no lo hizo, tampoco él. De cualquier modo, ambos permanecieron en sus posiciones sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro.

Sakura ya podía empezar a contar de manera regresiva para caer de nuevo. Inesperadamente sintiéndose mal, aparto la mirada.

No solo porque estaba a punto de soltar una disculpa por su actitud últimamente, eso era menos de la mitad de lo que la hacía sentirse mal. Era todo, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

La misión, la misión encubierta, la discusión con Kiku antes de partir, el incidente en el lago, las maldiciones que le dijo, la extrañeza de sus compañeros, el incidente con Aido, las atenciones de este, la declaración de Kiku, y ahora este enfrentamiento cara a cara con Sasuke.

Empezaba a sentirse enferma, sentirse mareada, sentirse agotada. Era mucho.

¿Que iba a hacer para resolver el misterio de Kiku? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke primero? ¿Cómo hacerlo mientras se mantenía a lado de Aido? ¿Pediría perdón a Sasuke? ¿O haría como que nada sucedió? Si ese era el caso, ¿Cómo empezar a hacerlo desde ahora, que lo tenía frente a ella?

Afortunadamente o no para ella, alguien más decidió aparecer en ese preciso momento.

― ¡Al fin te encuentro! ―en dirección opuesta, se encontraba Aido, con una sonrisa encantadora dirigía hacia ella. Mantuvo su mente en blanco, mientras observaba como el _príncipe encantador_ se paraba frente a ella. ―Te he estado buscando, necesitamos hacer los preparativos para mañana.

Como si la última frase la volviera a tierra, pregunto:

― ¿Que preparativos?

― Pues los de la ceremonia, tu vestimenta y las costumbres. Tienes que estar al tanto de eso, tu sabes, para las apariencias. ―sin entender realmente, Sakura se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

¿Era realmente tan lindo o era ella la que parecía volverse torpe en su presencia? Por la sonrisa que le volvía a dirigir, opto por la primera.

― Bien Sakura-san, debemos ir cuanto antes a arreglar tu vestuario. Vamos, sígueme. ―tomo su brazo y lo entrelazo en el suyo.

Ella lo siguió tal y como había indicado. Sin refutar ni mirar hacia atrás. Levantando la mirada hacia Aido, le devolvió una sonrisa, antes de girar al final del pasillo.

Esa fue la última imagen que vio Sasuke, ella sonriéndole de vuelta.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que había enroscado sus manos hasta volverlos puños.

El estaba simplemente molesto. Molesto de que se haya vuelto de ese modo hacia él. Dejando de lado lo que su regreso con Kiku le había causado a su compañera, ella debería seguir siendo la misma. Grave fue el error de pensar que sería de ese modo, pero de cualquier manera, ¿Por que no iba a ser así? Ella siempre se había caracterizado por su personalidad comprehensiva y cálida, siempre cuidando de otros.

Sakura siempre había estado a su lado sin importar que, sin importar lo que hiciera. ¿Entonces por que esta vez no?

¿Y por que esta vez tenía que recurrir a los brazos de otro sujeto? ¿Que trataba de hacer? ¿Por que actuaba de esta manera, ignorándolo? ¿Por que de repente le molestaba? ¿Por que no hacía nada al respecto?

Simple y sencillamente porque era Uchiha Sasuke. Esa era la respuesta...

O el problema, si lo pensabas detenidamente. El no mostrarte afectado por el comportamiento de los demás era un lujo que él no se podía permitir. Al menos con ciertas personas. ¿Por que con ella no? No hay que entrar en detalles, que ya sentía que su cabeza empezaba un debate que no podía concluir.

― ¿Por que tan tenso, teme? ¿Paso algo malo?

No se había percatado en que momento el rubio se había colocado a su lado, el respondió haciendo alarde de su monótono vocabulario, chasqueo la lengua y se giro para ver al rubio hiperactivo a su lado. Su sonrisa zorruna presente en su rostro.

― ¿Que haces aquí, dobe?

― Vaya, si que estas voluble ―ante esto, el pelinegro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ―. Solo vine a ver si querías ir a dar un paseo por las aguas termales, ya sabes, para descansar un rato.

En este momento, opto porque sería lo mejor para su frustrada mente. De nuevo respondiendo con un monosílabo siguió en silencio a su rubio amigo.

Unos ojos verdes asomándose por la ranura de la puerta observaron sus movimientos, el sentimiento de preocupación reflejado en sus facciones.

* * *

**A/N: **¿Que opinan? ¿Era verdad o era mentira la historia de Kiku?

¿Se ve más indecisión en cuanto a Sasuke sobre lo que siente por Sakura? ¿O sin muchos cambios?

¿Creen que Kiku sigue mereciendo desaparecer? ¿O debería tener un mejor final? Em… creo que ya puedo ver venir la respuesta xP

¿Si se llego a entender quienes eran los ojos observando? ¿Les pareció muy espeluznante, o para nada? Creo que esto ultimo lo describí muy pobremente...

Me disculpo de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía o gramaticales. De mismo modo que lo hago por mi falta de cohesión entre titulo y desarrollo (siempre he odiado eso, ni que decir sobre el sumary ¡Dios, hasta lo hice tres veces!)

Greeting Time (!): vikolove13, sasusaku fr, La venus Negra, LunaTsuk-Sama, aRiElLa 95, ayadabest, , Candice Saint-Just, wildsasuke-kun, Mio uchiha, Lady Whispers, Sekai-san, asukasoad, sasuke-glamour. Gracias chicas por dejar sus reviews, se agradecen infinitamente. Tambien por sus favs y alertas.

Besos a todas!

Adieu~

P.D. Tenganme paciencia pues creo que esta semana estare algo ocupada. Solo prometan no morirse de las ansias o algo por el estilo. Jeje.


	15. Su culpa

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XV: Su culpa.**

Después de pasar más de hora y media en las aguas termales, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El llegar a ellas tomo más de lo esperado debido a que el hiperactivo de Naruto no terminaba de recriminarle a Sasuke su extraña actitud.

Nunca recibió el motivo por el cual estaba tan cortante y tenso, y aunque hubiera deseado seguir molestándole otro rato, su cuerpo le estaba gritando que era hora de tomar una siesta. Con eso del buen banquete y las aguas termales, el Uzumaki habia logrado relajarse más de lo que esperaba.

Para mala suerte del Uchiha, no fue de ese modo para él. A pesar de haber comido relativamente poco, y de la hora y media en las aguas termales, no llego a su meta de relajarse. Y es que habia algo en este lugar que le daba mala vibra.

O habia alguien que le daba mala vibra.

De eso se dio cuenta cuando al pasar por uno de los pasillos escucho la voz de su compañera, solo para después que se giro para buscarla con la mirada, la vio en brazos del señor feudal.

Caminando hacia su habitación.

.

O

.

No se podía quejar, era parte de su asignación hacer como se le diga.

Trataba de convencerse a si misma que el atuendo era lo de menos; la tela era de seda, muy suave al tacto. Sin embargo tendría que acostumbrarse a la cantidad de prendas que llevaría, pues su peso y complexión no le permitían mucho movimiento. Sería un problema si sucedía algo y no podía moverse con agilidad.

No era en tanto la prenda, se decía, pues hasta eso la forma en la que la hacía ver era…

¿Cómo decirlo?

― Perfecta.

Oh, dios no. De nuevo esa palabra. ―pensó con desagrado la pelirosada. El regreso de la palabra tabú hacia acto de presencia.

Fingió una sonrisa, girando su rostro para encarar al señor feudal. Aido sonreía complacido con la imagen frente a él, mirándola con cierta intensidad que Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto.

Incomoda por la mirada fija, volvió su mirada hacia el espejo. Viendo por este, como el señor feudal se acercaba a ella con su caminar digno de realeza y su mirada intensa aun sobre ella. Mientras trataba de controlar el rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas, el príncipe encantador le sonrió agraciadamente por su reflejo y colocaba su mano en uno de sus hombros.

Se inclino ligeramente hasta que ella pudo percibir el aliento cálido chocar contra su cuello, sus cabellos rosados siendo retirados de su hombro por el suave roce de la mano masculina. Trago saliva y giro sus ojos evitando mirar sus reflejos.

― Te sienta encantadoramente bien, Sakura-_san. _―le susurro al oído.

Podía sentir como por esas simples palabras su piel empezaba a erizarse.

― G-Gracias. ―respondió apenas audible.

El príncipe Aido no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y tomando el mentón de Sakura, la hizo encarársele.

Maravillado por el rubor natural de la chica, el señor feudal no pudo resistirse a sonreírle. Tímidamente ella le devolvió el gesto.

― Sakura-san tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

.

O

.

No podía permitirse esta actitud.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí en primer lugar?

Se suponía que debía estar en su recamara, pero no. Estaba ahí a solo unos metros escuchando solo los estúpidos murmuros provenientes de la habitación.

Aunque debía admitir que se le hacía extraño el no sentir nadie más rondando por los pasillos. Porque ciertamente, parecían confiar mucho en que nadie trataría de atentar contra el señor feudal o la mansión en sí.

Solo esperaba que nadie más lo descubriera haciendo esto.

― _Ahora inclinas tu cuerpo hacia mi… No, no. Tus manos solo se dejan llevar…_

Su oído se puso alerta al escuchar tales palabras. Esperaba verdaderamente que no estuviera sucediendo lo que el creía que sucedía.

No porque se preocupara. Por kami, no. Él lo hacía por… el bien de la misión. Sí, eso. No podía permitir que Sakura se involucrara mas allá de lo acordado ―no estaba seguro que era lo que se habia acordado, pero estaba seguro que _esto_ no―, ya que si lo era no solo la reputación de su compañera estaba en riesgo, también la de el equipo. Por no mencionar la aldea.

Así que no. No lo estaba haciendo por él. A él le era indiferente lo que ella hiciera.

― _Y después, ¿Qué sigue?_

Tan inocentemente ingenua. Que molesta.

Más molesto aun, no alcanzo a entender lo que el otro le decía. Se escuchaba como si se lo estuviera susurrando.

― _Aido-kun…_

A pesar de ser un susurro, la voz chillona de Sakura se podía entender.

Chasqueo la lengua. Era una completa molestia.

.

O

.

― Sakura-san, para ser una ninja tan hábil, es usted bastante despistada. ―dijo el señor feudal después de unos minutos.

El estaba sosteniendo su brazo en el aire guiándolo, mientras su otro brazo permanecía fijo en la cintura de ella. Ella le daba la espalda, inadvertida de los gestos sugestivos del joven, quien dé cuando a cuando se daba el lujo de inclinar su cabeza e inhalar el adictivo aroma que ella desprendía.

― ¿Despistada? ―parpadeo confusa. ― Pero si me ha dicho que hasta ahora voy progresando.

Estaba confundida, hace unos momentos el joven Aido le habia dicho que habia mejorado mucho en esta danza. Pero parecía ser que habia cambiado de parecer pues le habia dicho que no estaba del todo concentrada. ¿En qué iba a estar concentrada sino en esto?

Aido soltó a reír al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en el hombro de ella. Al sentir su frente en su hombro desnudo, se exalto un poco por el contacto. Su aliento chocaba contra su espalda, mandándole ciertas corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo.

―Sakura ―trato de hacerse la distraída al percibir que no agregaba el característico tono formal―, no me refiero a la lectura… Yo… ―ella espero pacientemente a que el señor feudal continuara ―… He tratado de todas las maneras de hacerle saber mis sentimientos hacia usted, pero parece que no se ha dado por enterada.

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín.

.

O

.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Esta estúpida sesión de 'aprender tradiciones' habia tomado un giro que no debía tomar. Era una misión, maldita sea, no unas estúpidas vacaciones para andar coqueteando ni mucho menos aceptar propuestas como esas.

No se suponía que ella se dejara llevar por la situación, ni mucho menos por las ridículas insinuaciones de ese niño bonito.

― Sakura. ―la llamo al tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

― Sasuke-kun… ―volvió su rostro sorprendida, apenas en un murmuro. Todavía tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y seguía siendo sostenida por el señor feudal. No estaba repelando su presencia, al contrario, parecía estar a gusto entre sus brazos.

― ¿No deberías de estar ya en tu habitación?

― Yo… si. ―giro su rostro, encarando al señor feudal― Debo irme, será mejor que continuemos luego.

Preferiría que no lo hiciera ni luego, ni nunca. Por el bien de la misión, claro. ―el Uchiha pensó tajantemente.

― Te estaré esperando.

Rechino los dientes y se forzó a si mismo dirigirse a su dormitorio. No presto atención a las pisadas que lo seguían a unos escasos metros. Estaba satisfecho con que estuviera siguiéndolo. O al menos eso creía…

Una vez ya en los pasillos, ella se digno a romper el silencio. En un mal momento, esta de mas decir.

― No tenias que intervenir. Ya tenía todo arreglado. ―sonaba molesta, pero no la culpaba.

Pero que no la culpara no significaba que se compadeciera de ella, pues debería saber muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

― Hmp.

Estaba tratando de dar el tema por terminado, pero como siempre ella tenía que seguir con su molesto parloteo.

― No puedes ir por ahí haciendo esto, estropeas mis planes.

― Deja de ser una molestia. ―dijo irritado, estaba cansado de que se hiciera la víctima. Ella debería saberlo muy bien que lo que acababa de hacer no era nada bueno.

― ¿Molestia? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Eres tu el que entraste y arruinaste todo.

― Se profesional, Sakura.

Ella se perdió. ¿A qué venía ese comentario? No, olviden eso. ¿A qué venía esa actitud? Estaba actuando mas cortante que lo normal. Como sea, no paso por alto el comentario, estaba ofendida.

― ¡Estaba siendo profesional! Mi plan iba muy bien hasta hace unos minutos.

― ¿Cual?, ¿Copular con la misión?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo habia dicho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo miraba atónita. Estaba contando en cuenta regresiva para su reacción… o el golpe.

― ¿De verdad crees que haría algo como eso? ―su voz, sorprendentemente no sonaba molesta, mucho menos triste. Solo estaba hablando de manera casual, lo que le hacía difícil a el saber si estaba o no dispuesta a tornarse agresiva hacia él.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

― Hmp.

Ella no se inmuto por su monosílabo, el tampoco se dejo engañar por su tranquilidad. Aun alerta escucho como ella continuaba:

― Eres increíble, Uchiha.

Eso fue todo. No le grito, ni le golpeo. Solo se dio la vuelta y termino su camino hacia su habitación. La cual ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Tampoco giro su rostro cuando llego a su puerta.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió peor que si le hubiera golpeado.

Molesta ―pensó al momento que bufaba y se giraba para la puerta de su habitación.

No debería sentirse así, después de todo era su culpa por actuar así con la misión.

* * *

N/A: Err... ¿Lo mismo de siempre? Disculpas por el retraso, he estado ocupada. Mas de lo normal pues ha sido un mes algo agitado, con suerte habia podido actualizar en aquella semana. El estres de los examenes finales (por suerte los pase todos en ordinarios... uno de panzaso) y eso de 'tomar vacaciones _ipso facto_' pues estoy actualizando lejos de casa.

¿Comentarios sobre el capitulo? De mi parte no mucho. Lo de siempre queriendo personalmente hacerle algo a este despistado. ¿Su opinion? La estare esperando ansiosamente.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews: sasuke-glamour, Pamys-Chan, cerezo21, aRiElLa 95, Sakulali, Fumino-chan-SS, vikolove13, Sakura-May, Candice Saint-Just, -chan, Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo, paOtakuu, wildsasuke-kun, Artemusa, CriVamp.

¡Por cierto! He subido una nueva historia, se llama Fairytale. Me gustaria que la leyeran y me hicieran saber que les parece. Si gustan, claro. Pues la he escrito en un momento de trauma-inspiracion.

Eso es todo, prometo no tardar para traer la continuacion.

Besos~


	16. Inexistente discrecion

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: Inexistente discreción.**

Se revolvía en la cama, inquieto, desesperado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba, eso por seguro. Pero el nunca había tenido este tipo de sueños.

Mas bien, el nunca había tenido sueños. Todas las noches lo único que lo seguía mientras dormía era el recuerdo de la masacre de su clan. El solía recordar aquella noche de luna roja.

Como sea, esos recuerdos habían acabado hace años, y con ello cualquier recuerdo o pesadilla. Por las noches cuando iba a dormir lo único que veía era oscuridad.

Esta vez no había oscuridad, pero de alguna extraña manera no se sentía incomodo en ella. Lo que lo había sentir incomodo eran las imágenes que aparecieron al cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Eran sonidos mezclados con imágenes bizarras, colores y sensaciones.

Eso no era propio de él. ¿Qué era eso?

― ¿Teme? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? Luces… raro.

Y vaya que se sentía raro.

― Hmp. ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio rodo los ojos ante la poca consideración. ― Debemos ir con los demás, 'ttebayo.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se incorporo sobre su cama, sentándose en la orilla mientras trataba de controlar su malestar.

― Vaya que tuviste un mal sueño… ―soltó al evaluar la mirada de su compañero. ― ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu mejor amigo? ―le sonrió socarronamente, a lo que el pelinegro le contesto con una mirada de reproche. Fue suficiente para callar al rubio. Por el momento.

.

O

.

Un nuevo amanecer. Un nuevo trabajo.

Una nueva tarea a la que serian sometidos.

Estaban merodeando nuevamente por la aldea, asegurándose de que los preparativos se realizaran sin ninguna complicación. La duda empezaba a navegar por los miembros del equipo, preguntándose si realmente había una complicación a la cual deberían estar preparados.

― Esta misión no debería de ser rango A. Esta misión es para genin ―bufo Naruto desilusionado ―. ¿De qué se supone exactamente debemos de proteger al tal Aido? ―espeto estoico.

― Guarda silencio y sigue con tu trabajo, Naruto ―dirigió su sensei, escondido detrás de su libro.

― Yo tampoco entiendo. En todo caso, si hay algo de que proteger al señor feudal seria de sus admiradoras ―señalo el artista ninja―. Aunque con la fea actuando como la novia del señor feudal, parece suficiente para alejarlas. Supongo que hace lo mismo que hace el bastardo al escoger a la copia de la fea.

Por unos momentos, el silencio hizo acto de presencia. No creyendo lo que el ninja artista acababa de insinuar.

Kakashi y Naruto, que se encontraban a cada lado del ninja, se volvieron a mirarlo fijamente. Kiku y Sasuke estaban a sus espaldas, la primera parpadeando atónita, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que su pareja taladraba con la vista a Sai.

Sakura, ajena a todos los demás, estaba concentrada conversando amenamente con el señor feudal, respaldando el argumento del ex ANBU sin darse cuenta. Fue entonces que los demás voltearon a ver a la pareja a sus espaldas, solo para darse cuenta de la mirada del Uchiha.

― Tu novia debería aprender un poco mas de Sakura, le hace falta carisma.

Mostro su sharingan por unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y girarse. Apretó los puños y se alejo del lugar. Kiku permaneció en su lugar unos momentos, antes de correr detrás de su novio.

Naruto trago saliva y rio nervioso.

― Eso estuvo cerca Sai-baka. ¿Es que acaso no has leído un libro sobre discreción? ―pregunto devolviendo su mirada azulina a su compañero.

― Bueno, no hay nada discreto en la tensión sexual entre la fea y el bastardo.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio entre el reducido equipo.

― ¿Has dicho tensión sexual? ―pregunto el ninja copia.

.

O

.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, no sabía por dónde estaba caminado, pero no le importaba. En este momento lo único que quería era alejarse de ellos.

Suficiente tenia con la ladilla del niño rico ese, como para soportar a ese bocazas de su copia. Como si le cayera tan bien el desgraciado. Trataba de serenarse, o no podría continuar con la misión sin torturar a su propio equipo.

― ¡Sasuke-chan!

Giro para encarar a Kiku, corriendo hacia él.

― ¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Te encuentras

bien? ―pregunto al momento que alzaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla, cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya, supo que algo iba mal. El nunca se estremecía cuando lo tocaba ―. ¿Sasuke-chan?

La estaba observando, pero al mismo tiempo no la veía. Sus ojos verdes trataban de encontrarse con los de él, pero el parecía metido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces comprendió. Con un suspiro, llevo su otra mano a su cuello, enredándolos ambos entre sus cabellos oscuros. Atrajo su frente a la suya y le hablo quedamente:

― No te preocupes por ellos, no estoy molesta ―explico―. Quiero decir, debe ser difícil para ellos comprender lo que sucede. Seguramente es debido a su gran lazo que me consideran… ―se detuvo por unos segundos, desviando la vista por un momento― pues, el reemplazo de Sakura ―concluyo al momento que levantaba su mirada.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, sin decir nada hasta que el moreno alzo sus brazos, tomando entre sus manos las muñecas de Kiku.

Todavía mantenía la mirada sobre ella, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa tenue. Por un momento entrecerró los ojos y fue suficiente para hacer que su mente le jugara una mal pasada. Por un momento su cabello se había teñido de rosa, y su sonrisa se notaba genuina y contagiosa.

Su mirada, la cual mantenía su esencia, había dejado de parecer inerte. Por el contrario, al ver la transformación en conjunto había tenido en el, un efecto que la mirada anterior no causaba. Su mirada había dejado de ser solo un par de ojos verdes, su mirada se había vuelto un par de esmeraldas brillosos y expresivos.

Trago saliva. Por un momento no estaba viendo a Kiku, su novia. Por un momento lo que vio fue a Sakura, y sus características facciones.

En un parpadeo, había vuelto a ver a Kiku. Y permaneció en silencio, evaluando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y luego reacciono.

―Tienes sus ojos ―dijo al mismo tiempo que liberaba el agarre de su cuello y se alejaba. ―Mas no su mirada ―pensó.

Ella se quedo estática en su lugar, observando atónita la espalda de Sasuke caminando tranquilamente.

Sus ojos, recordó, nunca se habían visto tan nublados.

.

O

.

El resto del día sucedió sin precipitaciones. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se les notaba sumidos en silencio, mientras Kakashi leía su libro alejado del grupo y Sakura parecía enfocada en lo que sea que el señor feudal le estuviera mostrando, Sai y Naruto discutían cada cinco minutos acallados por los aldeanos y la feliz pareja parecía distraída cada uno por su lado.

Era casi hora del crepúsculo cuando los últimos rayos empezaron a opacarse. Kiku se había alejado del grupo unos cuantos metros y caminaba por su cuenta. Fue cuando estaba pasando por el local donde los encontraron a el señor feudal y a Sakura que se detuvo.

Algo brilloso estaba chocando con su rostro.

Giro su mirada para buscar el objeto, encontrándose detrás de unas tablas lo que parecía ser una alhaja muy fina. Al tiempo que se acercaba se percato de que se trataba de un anillo. Un anillo muy singular por la manera en que la plata rodeaba una pieza de oro la cual formaba una bizarra figura.

La examino por unos minutos y no pudiendo con la curiosidad se lo probo, colocándolo en su dedo anular. Había algo en aquella figura que se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba hacer la conexión.

Estaba de cuclillas, extendiendo su brazo hacia la luz para poder apreciar mejor el brillo y la figura. Nunca se percato de alguien más por ese lugar, de modo que se sorprendió cuando una varonil mano tomo su muñeca. Gentilmente acercándola al sujeto, quien era nada más y nada menos que el _príncipe encantador._

― ¿Dónde encontraste este anillo?

― Estaba en el suelo, mis disculpas. No sabía que fuera de usted.

― No es m… No se disculpe, Lo había estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

― Debe ser una pieza muy valiosa. ―noto la chica otoño.

― Lo es. Es un anillo de compromiso. ―dijo el señor feudal con mirada nostálgica.

― No… no sabía que estaba comprometido. ―exclamo atónita, era el príncipe encantador de todos modos. ¿Cómo podía un soltero tan codiciado estar comprometido tan pronto?

El joven negó con la cabeza. ― No se supone que nadie lo sepa. Después de todo no he sabido de mi prometida.

La prometida del señor feudal… Estaba perdida.

― Lo lamento… ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se mordió el labio. ¿Qué si el señor feudal había perdido a su prometida? Esos eran asuntos reales, asuntos que ella como simple misionera no debería de intervenir.

― No se preocupe, eso fue hace mucho.

― ¿Aun la espera? ―soltó, y al darse cuenta de lo entrometida que sonó, se cubrió la boca. Se sintió aun peor cuando vio como la sonrisa del _príncipe encantador_ se suavizaba.

― Si, aun la espero.

Después de eso, Kiku se mordió el labio y se quedaron en silencio.

Algo en esta situación está mal ―pensó la rubia, alejando su vista del señor feudal, ahora sosteniendo la joya entre sus manos.

Algo estaba mal porque cuando volvió a mirar al señor feudal, algo en su estomago se revolvió ante la mirada amelada y la sonrisa tenue de él.

* * *

**A/N:** Err... Nop, creo que no tengo excusa para esta actualizacion. Mis disculpas.

En otras noticias... ¡Road to Ninja! ¿A alguien le suena? Si no es asi, entonces no eres un verdadero fan del SasuSaku. Mucho menos de Sasuke-chan. Aquellas que no lo sepan es la nueva pelicula de Naruto, pero bueno, para eso tienen Google-sama, para que les diga todo sobre esta maravillosa pelicula.

Respecto al capitulo... Pues supongo habra muchas dudas, pero esperare a leer sus reviews. btw, ¿ya vieron ahora la nueva actualizacion respecto a los reviews? Err, no. No me convence.

Agradecimientos a: Sakulali, , sasusaku fr, Monika-N, aRiElLa 95, Sekai-san, Shasad Naoko, -chan, Candice Saint-Just, sasuke-glamour, evisa, wildsasuke-kun, SaKura HiMekO. Y a las demas chicas hermosas que siguen agregando esta historia a favs.

Dedicado a sasuke-glamour, de grande quisiera ser tan buena stalker como ella *blushes*.

Espacio publicitario: Solicito su hermosa ayuda, quisiera saber que opinan de mi fic Fairytale. Esta en momento de prueba y quisiera saber que opinan de ella. Y para aquellas que me hicieron el lindismo detalle de comentar I've seen better, les quiero hacer saber que pronto traere la continuacion. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Eso es todo, Besos!


	17. Insomnio

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XVII: Insomnio.**

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, solo para encontrarse cubierta por una tenue capa de sudor. Respiraba agitadamente mientras recorría el cuarto con la mirada. Su acompañante parecía ajena a su malestar al darle la espalda en la cama continua.

Frunció el seño, acaba de cumplirse la cuarta vez que soñaba algo como eso, consecutivamente desde que llegaron a la aldea. No podía evitarlo, y eso la sacaba de quicio tanto como la avergonzaba tener que fantasear de ese modo.

No podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos en su mente bombardeaban imágenes nada agradables.

Bueno, al menos no cuando duermes con la novia del protagonista de tus sueños. Trago grueso, regañándose a sí misma pensar eso. Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero si la primera vez que hacia conciencia de lo que había soñado y _con quien_ había soñado.

No era justo, mientras su compañera de cuarto parecía dormir sin ningún problema, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que es atormentada con esas fantasías? Después de todo, su rubia compañera tenia novio, ella por otra parte no lo tenía.

Estaba comenzando a divagar, y lo sabía. Pero era mucho mejor que seguir pensando en el dichoso sueño que la perseguía con el pasar de los días. Déjenle a Ino esas perversiones, ella no era de las que tenían sueños hu―

El sonido de la cama rechinando tomo desprevenida a la chica de ojos jade, enfocando su mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kiku, quien aun dormida se acomodaba para darle la cara. Balbuceaba al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba entre las mantas. Al menos ella parecía estar a gusto en su sueño.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Quién decía que ella no lo había disfrutado? Porque lo había hecho, solo hasta que se despertó y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un mísero y mal jugado sueño.

Debería dejarlo ir ―pensó, más sabia que tarde o temprano su inocente sueño terminaría siendo el mismo que los últimos días.

Chasqueo la lengua y froto con el dorso de su mano su frente, retirando los restos de sudor. Se puso de pie, y dispuesta a tomar aire fresco. Si Morfeo no quería dejarla dormir a gusto, entonces no dormiría. Prefería mantenerse despierta a que despertar y ver la cara de su compañera de cuarto al darse cuenta lo que había estado soñando.

No. No permitiría que pasara.

Con delicadeza, removió las colchas que cubrían sus piernas y se levanto de su cama. En un intento por hacerlas parecer un bulto, estas chocaron con la repisa en la cual reposaban las pertenencias de la chica rubia. Antes de que cayeran, con sus reflejos pudo detener los pergaminos, pero falló al coger una bolsa de terciopelo a tiempo, la cual afortunadamente cayó sobre una almohada tirada en el suelo.

Dejo escapar el aire que había retenido al ver el objeto caer. Cuando volvió a inclinarse para tomarlo y ponerlo con los demás, se percato del pedazo de metal asomándose por la delicada tela. Con cuidado lo cogió entre sus manos y lo observo por unos segundos antes de girar la vista su compañera, cuidando que no despertara.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era la única pieza valiosa dentro de la aterciopelada bolsa, collares, brazaletes, anillos y pendientes se encontraban dentro. Su similitud: un símbolo en cada uno de ellos. El pedazo que poseía entre sus manos era un anillo, formando en la cresta el símbolo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era el mismo trocito de metal que su compañera había tenido en brazos hace solo unas horas, cuando entro a la habitación y la encontró mirando sus pertenencias.

Entrecerró los ojos, con un sentimiento de extrañeza hacia las pertenencias y su compañera de cuarto. A comparación con el primer día ella ya no le hacía comentario alguno cuando se veían, y aunque en verdad no extrañaba la casi nula relación entre ellas, no dejaba de extrañarse.

Debería de buscar más a fondo.

Termino de ordenar las cosas en su lugar y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Una vez fuera tomo aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, donde estaba segura podría hacerse un té y despejar su mente. Como sea, a solo dar un par de pasos, la puerta continua hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a picar con curiosidad, su mirada no pudiendo contenerse y girar a ver la puerta de madera fina a un lado de ella.

Era la habitación de Sasuke.

Como si de un _flash back_ se tratara, las imágenes sobre ella parada frente a esa misma puerta pidiendo consuelo, comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente. Se mordió la lengua y empezó a sentir como la temperatura volvía a su cuerpo.

Se pregunto, patéticamente, si él había estado pasando por lo mismo que ella durante los últimos días. Después de todo, se suponía que cuando sueñas con una persona es porque el también sueña contigo, ¿no?

Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se sonrojo al imaginar lo que él estaría soñando sobre ambos.

¿Podría? ¿Realmente podría él soñar con ella a pesar de que tuviera pareja?

Se había recargado sobre su puerta, su oído paralelo a la superficie de madera que había entre el imaginario cuerpo de él en su cama y ella del otro lado escuchándolo respirar.

Cerró los ojos, sonriéndole al feliz recuerdo de sus sueños, despreocupándose de lo demás. Ella estaría ahí, con él, dentro de su habitación. Ella estaría pidiendo consuelo por sus malas noches.

―Sakura…

Era como si estuviera escuchándolo a su lado…

― Sakura…

Incluso se acentuaba su voz masculina, su tonalidad grave…

Casi podía sentirlo, acercándose a ella lentamente….

Sacada de sus cavilaciones, una mano la tomo por el hombro obligándola a girarse. Estaba dispuesta a gritar cuando su mano se coloco sobre su boca. Fue estampada contra la puerta que hace unos segundos estaba escuchando, para después soltar un gemido de dolor y cerrar los ojos.

La presión en su boca se hizo un poco más fuerte, y ella pudo sentir como una respiración chocaba al costado de su cuello. Fue entonces que se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos.

Negro azabache y cabellos desordenados fue lo que sus ojos captaron.

.

O

.

Se había despertado de nuevo, y había decidido que no volvería a cerrar los ojos por esa noche. Una vez de pie, se dirigió al baño, el cual para su suerte, se encontraba fuera de su habitación.

Después de haberse mojado la cara y relajarse, se encamino de nuevo a su habitación. Con el propósito de olvidarse de lo sucedido y concluir su siesta. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver la figura de su compañera de equipo recargada en su puerta, en pijama.

La llamo varias veces hasta que la hizo reaccionar, parecía concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. En ese momento lo único que quería era que se fuera de su vista. Estaba cubierta solo por su diminuto short y blusa de tirantes, después de todo.

― ¿Sasuke-kun? ―fue su perpleja respuesta.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su voz, sonaba entrecortada. No le dirigía la mirada, evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella. O mirarla en lo absoluto.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto, pasando desapercibida la pregunta que le había hecho. Estaba más preocupada por la actitud de su compañero, no era de el parecer tan desconcertado.

Se acerco a él, extendiendo sus manos hasta acariciar sus mejillas, forzándolo a que la mirara.

El la observo, con sus ojos verdes reflejando la preocupación. Sus labios entreabiertos, respirando por ellos.

Chasqueo la lengua y alejo las manos de la chica, golpeándolas mientras se giraba.

― Ve a tu habitación, Sakura.

― ¿Eh, pero que hay de ti?

― He dicho que te vayas.

Antes de volver a replicar el ya la estaba haciendo a un lado para así poder entrar a su habitación.

Le dedico una última y rápida mirada, solo para ver como su rostro se mostraba confuso.

¿Cuál es su problema? ―pensó con amargura―, es como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hace.

No habían hablado en días y él ahora veía porque. Su sola presencia lo desequilibraba, no podía permitir estar cerca de ella. En estos momentos, estas últimas 72 horas había tratado de mantenerse alejado de ella y de los demás. Solo un par de días antes y también lo mismo con Kiku.

Estaba confundido, y no debería dejarse desequilibrar por lo que Sakura le causaba. Mucho menos, le iba hacer saber lo que le hacía con su sola presencia.

Molesto con ella y consigo mismo, le cerró la puerta en su cara.

.

O

.

Mientras tanto, ella seguía parpadeando perpleja a la puerta ya cerrada frente a ella. Se preguntaba qué rayos había pasado hace unos minutos como para que Sasuke actuara de ese modo. No sabía si debía estar molesta, preocupada, u ofendida.

Lo que si sabía, es que no era momento para recriminarle ni nada por el estilo, en este momento.

Tal parecía que ni él, ni ella querían tener una conversación el uno con el otro, pero de nuevo: ¿Cuándo si? No desde que había comenzado la misión, no cuando se encontraron por primera vez en los campos de entrenamiento, mucho menos cuando llegaron de improvisto a su casa… junto a Kiku.

Y hablando de su novia, giro su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella. ¿Se habrá despertado? ¿Habrá notado su ausencia? ¿O seguirá dormida como cuando la dejo?

No era como si fuera relevante, después de todo no había hecho nada malo ―además de ese nada inocente sueño…―, lo único que había querido era tomar un poco de aire fresco y borrar de su mente aquellas imágenes que aparecían ―sin pedirlo―, en su memoria. Cosa que no había logrado exitosamente debido a la aparición del chico hace solo unos minutos.

Frunció el ceño al momento que giraba lentamente la perilla. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la chica asomo primero su cabeza, notando como la luz del pasillo se colaba por la pequeña apertura iluminando la compartida habitación.

La pequeña línea de luz fue suficiente para Sakura para darse cuenta de que su compañera de habitación estaba despierta, pues la chica estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, cabizbaja y con sus puños cerrados fuertemente sobre su regazo.

Sakura temió lo peor.

―Kiku, ¿estas bien? ―dijo al momento que se acercaba a ella, poniéndose de cuclillas posando sus manos sobre las apretadas de ella. El delicado vestido de la rubia siendo arrugado por el fuerte agarre. ―¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue acaso una pesadilla?

Como única respuesta, ella recibió un movimiento de cabeza, negando.

―Dime Kiku, te ves alterada. Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte.

―No puedes. ―contesto abruptamente, fue entonces que la medico sintió unas gotas humedecer sus manos. Ahora si estaba preocupada.

―Kiku…

―No puedes ayudarme Sakura, estoy bien. Estoy bien ―lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si tratara de convencerse―; Es mi deber. No… puedo huir mas. Lo he pensado demasiado, durante los últimos días.

Para Sakura pareciera que estaba hablando en otro idioma. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

―Debo volver a casa, mi país me espera.

La medico ninja abrió los ojos al descubrir lo que aquello significaba.

Volver a su país, un país que la esperaba. Eso sonaba como algo que una princesa diría.

―Debo cumplir con mis deberes ―levanto la mirada, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con Sakura, quien frunció las cejas de manera expectante―. Con mi matrimonio arreglado.

Nuevamente, un par de orbes jade se asombraron; mientras el otro par se fruncía en determinación, reteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus cuencas.

* * *

A/N: Mis disculpas pero he editado este capitulo como se habran dado cuenta, no sientiendome satisfecha con el corto final y sintiendo que hacia falta una revelacion en este momento. Prometo traer la continuacion pronto, ya estoy trabajando en ello... Si desean opinar algo sobre la actualizacion, no duden en hacerlo. _  
_

Agradecimientos a los reviews de: wildsasuke-kun, Monika-N, Citlalliiify, sasuke-glamour, Katarina-Hatake, vikolove13, -chan, , aRiElLa 95, Carlie-Chan, Dai Emi, Candice Saint-Just. & a las queridas anonimas que no pude responderles... ¡Gracias por sus encantadores reviews! Disfruto leer cada uno de ellos :)

Espacio publicitario: Secuencia de shots _Cheers, drink to that!_ & _Timebomb._

PD: Respondere los reviews de este capitulo tan pronto me sea posible. _  
_

Hasta la proxima, Besos!


	18. Secretos al descubierto

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: Secretos al descubierto.**

Al percatarse de la mirada estupefacta de la ninja medico, suspiro llevándose una de sus manos a sus hebras doradas.

― Es una larga historia, quizás quieras ponerte cómoda. No veo por qué seguir escondiendo si ya he dicho demasiado.

― Opino lo mismo. ―concordó Sakura al momento que se acomodaba en su respectiva cama.

Observo como Kiku tomaba lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos y jugaba con él, probablemente pensando por donde debería de comenzar. Era cierto que había estado guardando esto para probablemente no tener que contarlo nunca; sin embargo los sucesos de los últimos días, y las coincidencias que han ocurrido la habían llevado a pasar las noches en vela pensando en su mejor alternativa.

Hoy había sido una de esas, por lo visto.

― Fue cuando tenía doce años que mis padres me dijeron que tendría un esposo―comenzó―. Me llenaron la cabeza todos esos años diciéndome que era lo mejor para la ciudad, lo mejor para mi futuro ―una sonrisa amarga se pinto en su rostro―. Ni una sola vez me cruzo durante esos años que no era mi felicidad, era la de ellos. No fue hasta que los obsequios vacios que llegaban sin falta cada veinticinco de cada mes, se volvieron mas y mas extravagantes ―apretó el agarre en la baratija que se encontraba en su mano―. Son los obsequios del primer año los que llevo conmigo ―Alzo la vista para dirigirla a la bolsa que hace un rato Sakura había tirado accidentalmente.

La ninja medico siguió la vista de la rubia, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño tratando de cuestionarle el porqué había mantenido todo esto en secreto, o si es que era otra más de sus mentiras. No podía juzgar antes de conocer toda la historia.

― Nunca conocí a mi prometido, lo único que sabía de él era… su buen gusto―frunció ligeramente el ceño―. No sabía que pensar al respecto, en ese momento lo único que quería era mi felicidad. Y fue cuando miraba mi anillo de compromiso sobre mi dedo que me di cuenta que no tendría la felicidad que buscaba a lado de un desconocido. De alguien a quien quizás nunca llegue a quererme como yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Así que hui.

― ¿Dónde te quedaste todo ese tiempo?

― En el bosque, por supuesto. No podía permitir que los rastreadores de mi familia me encontraran en alguna villa. Me escondí por un tiempo en una cueva cerca de la frontera con el Sonido, por la aldea del Té para ser más precisos. Para ese entonces habían pasado ya dos años y los escuadrones se habían calmado―sonrió levemente ―, sin embargo mi padre nunca fue de los que se rinden fácilmente. El necesitaba pruebas para hacerlo entender que había muerto, pues entre los pueblos cercanos se decía que era un caso perdido, que yo había fallecido.

― Tu padre… El continuo mandando escuadrones, ¿no es así?

― Si, ignoraba todos esos rumores sobre mi muerte. Entre algunos de ellos se encontraba la excusa de que una princesa mimada no podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola, moriría de hambre o atacada por un animal salvaje. Nadie sabía que yo fui entrenada por reconocidos ninjas de mi ciudad. Además de que no siempre me la pasaba en el bosque, ahí dormía, y amanecía, mas sin embargo visitaba las aldeas cercanas―hizo una pequeña pausa en la que frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños―. Y cuando me entere de todos esos rumores… Supe que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ―su rostro se alzo hasta encontrarse con el de Sakura, mostrando su rostro con determinación y con seguridad, incitando a la medico que uniera las piezas de esto.

― Sasuke… ―el nombre salió de su boca en apenas un murmullo, igualmente entrecerrando el ceño al entender a donde iba esto, percatándose en el proceso que quizás Kiku sabía lo que hacía… O lo que hizo.

Kiku como respuesta, chasqueo la lengua. Puede que en este momento le estuviera contando la verdad, pero ciertamente se sentía algo incomoda teniendo que tocar ese tema. Sobre todo a ella.

Removiéndose en su lugar, la rubia suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

― No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… ―murmuro contra su mano. ―El siempre ha sido tuyo, así como yo he sido siempre de alguien más.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su comentario. ¿Qué quien era de ella? ¿Pertenecer a quien?

― ¿Cómo ―hizo una pequeña pausa― cómo puedes decir eso? No deberías… No sé. ¿Qué paso con la Kiku que hace no más de una semana me advertía que me alejara de ti y de Sasuke?

― No entiendes, ¿o sí? Nada de eso fue porque quisiera hacerlo. Era porque no tenía otra opción.

― …No, tienes razón. No entiendo.

― Todo era una fachada, nunca hubo el ingrediente necesario para hacerlo funcionar. Ambos lo sabíamos, pero no lo aceptábamos, porque estábamos más preocupados por escondernos.

― ¿Esconder…nos? ―como respuesta, ella recibió un leve movimiento afirmativo.

― Mientras yo trataba de huir de mi inminente compromiso, el huía de sus recuerdos… O eso era lo que parecía.

¿Huir de sus recuerdos…? ―se pregunto la Haruno cada vez mas confundida. Si bien ella estaba segura de que Kiku sabía que Sasuke había sido considerado uno de los criminales más peligrosos, seguro también sabia el porqué de sus terribles acciones. ¿No? Seguro era de eso a lo que se refería, ¿No es así?

No se perdió el modo en que Kiku había dejado de hablar de Sasuke como Sasuke-chan y ahora se dirigía indiferentemente a él.

― Nadie sabía que el ultimo Uchiha se había mantenido escondido en esa aldea por algún tiempo después de la guerra. Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto que… me ayudo a llegar a esa aldea― su rostro se elevo de nuevo encontrándose con la mirada de Sakura, quien abría los ojos sorprendida. Pensar que Sasuke, el Sasuke de ese entonces había hecho algo como eso, con una desconocida…

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué habría de haber hecho…?

― Yo tampoco lo comprendí en ese momento, al enterarme de que se trataba de él. Uno de los personajes más peligrosos en ese tiempo, ayudando a una chica como yo. Creí que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, pero ahora me doy cuenta porque lo hizo ―sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente y sonrió cálidamente―. Fue por ti, Sakura.

Por ella…

Sasuke había ayudado a Kiku por ella…

Porque para él Kiku…

¿Todo este tiempo?

Sintió su corazón estremecerse, su estomago revolviéndose al momento que sentía algo queriendo salir de su garganta sin poder lograr producir sonido alguno aun con sus labios entre abiertos. Sus manos de pronto arrugaban la sabana a la cual había estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo.

Trataba de tomar aire, pero no podía, tomando ligeras bocanadas aun asimilando todo este nuevo coctel de verdades.

¿Sera cierto?, ¿será cierto que él había estado pensando en ella en ese entonces? Había sido hace ya más de un par de años desde que se vieron por última vez, sin embargo, no habían partido en las mejores condiciones. Ellos simplemente… desde aquel incidente donde Naruto la rescato…

No se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar, solo se percato de la lagrima humedeciendo parte de su pijama, con la vista gacha y su vista nublada.

― Se que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, creo que es más que evidente, al menos para mí, que él siempre te ha ―justo cuando iba a completar la frase, Sakura la interrumpió:

― No puede ser cierto. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué me quiere? Eso… eso es absurdo. Siempre he sido la chica molesta a sus ojos.

Esta vez Kiku se tomo su tiempo para contestar:

― Mira, no estoy completamente al tanto de tu relación con Sasuke, pero lo que sé es que él está igual o peor que tú con respecto a sus sentimientos. Vamos que ambas sabemos que él no es el sujeto mas afectivo del mundo, de hecho dudo que lo sea pero…

― Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto, Sasuke te rescata ¿Y luego qué? ―claramente era una pregunta evasiva, no logrando aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar― Dices que te ayudo a llegar a esa aldea de la cual nadie sabía que vagaba.

Suspirando, Kiku acepto continuar con su historia. Era entretenido, en cierto modo nunca se imagino estar hablando tan abiertamente con la chica frente a ella, de todas las personas que había conocido en los últimos años. Supongo que era ese algo que tenía que la hacía tenerle confianza y saber que estaría ahí a pesar de todo, era lo que Sasuke había visto en ella. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y lo que aun desconocía.

― Estaba siendo perseguida ese día hace un par de años… Uno de los rastreadores enviados había dado con mi guarida y yo venía de cazar mi comida. Antes de que me diera cuenta cinco de ellos se encontraban siguiéndome y aun corriendo di con él.

― No sé si fue mi mirada de miedo y desesperación o el modo en que estaba temblando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero no dudo dos segundos antes de plantarse en medio de mi y los rastreadores ―cerro los ojos recordando ese momento, del mismo modo que Sakura entrecerró los suyos y recordaba otro momento, en donde Sasuke se había enfrentado contra ese equipo del sonido en aquel bosque de la muerte, también tratando de hacer pagar a aquellos que la habían lastimado―. No pude ver qué fue lo que había hecho, pero funciono para hacerlos huir y alejarse de mi ―esta vez se encogió de hombros y siguió relatando: ―. Supongo fue el sharingan o un genjutsu, a pesar de ser rastreadores de nivel, estoy segura no eran tan fuertes como aparentaban. Nuestra ciudad nunca ha tenido shinobis tan fuertes como seguro son los de Konoha.

― El… ¿no los lastimó?

― Ni siquiera desfundo su espada, ya sea porque no hubo necesidad o simplemente no quería hacerlo, él no los ataco.

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible…? ―se pregunto de nuevo, extrañada de que haya podido contenerse como no lo había hecho cuando tenían doce e igualmente había presenciado su demacrada forma. Se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo era posible?

― El no era el mismo Sasuke que todos decían que era, fue por eso que me fue tan difícil identificarlo como el criminal más buscado. Me di cuenta de que este Sasuke del que todos hablaban era un vengador con sed de sangre, pero me era difícil verlo en el Sasuke con el que conviví tantos meses, el Sasuke que yo conocí era relajado pero no por eso menos antisocial o callado ―ambas sonrieron ante esto.

― Relajado, ¿eh?

― Si… ―su sonrisa se desvaneció de poco a poco―… no duro mucho, tampoco. Al correrse el rumor en la villa se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos escondido ahí por algún tiempo. Así que tomando nuestros títulos a nuestro favor, ideamos un plan para escapar de allí. Fue entonces cuando el rumor de mi muerte se difundió y los rastreadores se desvanecieron.

― Pero… ¿Qué hay de cuando llegaron a Konoha? Su llegada no causo mucho revuelto, ¿O sí? ―Kiku negó.

― Mi país está al norte de la aldea del Sonido, Sak ―No paso por alto el modo en que abrevio su nombre, y se encontró a si misma sonriendo levemente entretenida por el cambio de actitud―Nadie pasando la frontera del país del arroz sabe de mi. Al menos ya no, puesto que los rastreadores fueron retrocediendo con el pasar de los años. Y pues bueno, llegamos aquí sin inconveniente ya que, obviamente la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha ya era un tema público y no había que reclamarle nada a él por haber hecho justicia. Y en cuanto a mi… No había muerto realmente así que no podían incriminar a nadie.

― Sin embargo…―incito a que continuara al ver como Kiku se encorvaba como no queriendo decir lo que seguía.

― Sin embargo, no pensé que me encontraría con mi prometido a estas alturas, después de tantos años.

― Pero tú no conoces a tu prometido…

― No, tienes razón, no lo conozco, pero si conozco su gusto en joyas ―sonrió con amargura, a lo que Sakura formo una sonrisa reprimida, antes de hacer conexiones en su cabeza y abrir los ojos sorprendida. ―El también se dio cuenta, supongo. Aunque nuestra relación no se ve tan recuperada como es la tuya con Sasuke.

Pero no está recuperada en lo absoluto…―quiso decirle, pero calló al ver el rostro nostálgico de la rubia.

― _Debe ser una pieza muy valiosa. ―noto la chica otoño._

― _Lo es. Es un anillo de compromiso. ―dijo el señor feudal con mirada nostálgica._

Poco Sakura sabia, la joya que Kiku sostenía en su mano, era lo que hacía falta para completar su rompecabezas.

* * *

A/N: No recuerdo haber escrito tanto en taanto tiempo, pero seguro el capitulo lo ameritaba. Tambien creo olvide mis cambio de escenario, pero tambien lo ameritaba asi que... Aqui lo tienen con todo y mis mas sinceras disculpas. No ha sido nada facil escribir toda la revelacion en un solo capitulo. Sobretodo porque ni yo estaba segura de si este era el modo en que lo planee, pero bueno. Para eso las tengo a ustedes, para que me den su opinion :)

Seguro he logrado tomar desprevenidas a muchas. ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les hubiera gustado mas SasuSaku o estuvo bien dejarlo en segundo plano por esta ocasion?

Capitulo dedicado a _aRielLa95_, Felicidades atrasados linda :)

Agradecimientos: sasuke-glamour, sasusaku fr, Monika-N, Carlie-Chan, wildsasuke-kun, asukasoad, aRielLa95, Fumino-chan-SS, chica-amor, Miyathewitch, fer-chan, Dai Emi, Candice Saint-Just, AleUchihaHyugaGaara, alebredi, Yoouarebeautiful, Sakulali, weriita, MoonTL Uchiha, roxi mendoza, Dharia McLahan, ThePausis, -chan, Darkzuryan, Misaki-miniwa, Citlaliiify, akyraa, Hikari-Tatsuya-Haruno, FloorJDBM, Katarina-Hatake. & a todas las Guests (Uff, como que tambien incremento el numero de reviews... ¡Las adoro!)

Besos!


	19. Emociones que traicionan

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XIX: Emociones que traicionan.**

El continuaba despertándose a mitad de la noche, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué le sucedía esto a él. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella?

Cada vez era mas y mas extraño, al mismo tiempo que mas y mas adictivo.

Cada vez más peligroso, al punto en que tenía que mantener sus manos bien sujetas a sus costados cuando estaba cerca de ella. Tenía que ser precavido cada vez que su presencia llegaba a percibirse cerca de él.

El era un monstruo. Se percato que nunca había sido una amenaza para ella, hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que la observaba con otra luz.

¿Pero que era esta luz? ¿Deseo? ¿Necesidad? ¿Hambre?

No, aun con más razón. El no podía permitir manchar la pureza que ella emanaba.

Así que por el bien de ambos, por el bien de _ella_. Una máscara plasmada en su rostro seria lo que vería. Una que ya conocía bien, y que no haría daño que volviera a observar.

El continuo girando, revolviéndose sobre las mantas de su cama, decidiendo al final permanecer boca arriba mirando el blanco techo, con la esperanza que su mente tomara el mismo color y no rosa.

.

O

.

La manera en que el señor feudal había logrado descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kiku seguía siendo una desconocida, sin embargo parecía ser que él sabía de este secreto por más tiempo a diferencia de Sakura.

La pelirosada se había mantenido despierta hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que se topo con la peculiar voz de Aido, quien se encontraba parado en medio de su jardín, a lado de nada más y nada menos que Kiku.

― ¿Sabias que el crisantemo es considerado como una flor imperial? Muchas generaciones anteriores tenían espacios llenos de grandes campos de crisantemos, todos perfectamente cuidados.

Al escuchar la conversación, trato de esconderse por la esquina más cercana de modo que pudiera seguir teniendo una buena vista de lo que sucedía.

— Me parece haber oído esa historia hace tiempo… —incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, le fue fácil a Sakura percibir la tensión proviniendo de su voz, claramente sabiendo a que iba la conversación.

— El crisantemo es una hermosa flor, llena de vitalidad, encanto y fortaleza. La flor ideal para representar la realeza.

—Suena como que lo es —noto como la chica de cabellera rubia inclinaba la cabeza evadiendo la mirada fija del señor feudal, pero pudo alcanzar a ver un pequeño teñido carmín asomándose por su rostro.

— Es porque es de ese modo, princesa Kiku —su voz sonaba segura, comprobando en ello que tenía tiempo de saberlo, quizás antes de la confesión, quizás después. El punto era que él lo había sabido el tiempo suficiente como para tener maneras de comprobarlo. Sin darse cuenta ella había retenido el aliento, no pensaba que el señor feudal supiera de aquella verdad.

Quizás las había escuchado, pero ese análisis mental que estaba realizando fue pasado a segundo plano cuando después de sonreírle al rostro sonrojado de Kiku, su vista acaramelada se había posado en Sakura, todavía observando la escena desde dentro de la mansión.

Ella trago saliva, todavía con mas y mas preguntas acosándola.

Es decir, ella había logrado hasta un punto comprehender el porqué Kiku había mantenido esto en secreto, pero el hecho de involucrar a Sasuke en todo esto, seguía siendo una gran pregunta. Una que lograba frenar todo pensamiento coherente, porque para Sakura el hecho de que él fuera parte de esta red de secretos no parecía algo que el Uchiha hiciera comúnmente.

Así que permanecía preguntándose qué tan seria era la relación de Kiku con Sasuke, ahora que la veía con el señor feudal tan encantada. Y al señor feudal tan tranquilo, cuando hace no mucho había tratado de insinuársele.

Solo…

¿Qué parte de su plan jugaban tanto Sasuke y ella en el de esos tortolos?

Sakura pronto se sorprendió a si misma regresándole una tímida sonrisa al señor feudal, quien se giro brevemente para despedirse de la princesa, solo para después verla a lo lejos alcanzando al Uchiha, quien venía saliendo de su alcoba.

Y mientras observaba la escena, por unos segundos el pelinegro le había devuelto la mirada. Y justo después fue guiada por Aido en dirección contraria a los aun novios, ella solo agradeció en silencio la oportuna intervención del señor feudal, de modo contrario, seguro sus mejillas sonrosadas hubieran sido expuestas al campo de vista del Uchiha.

.

O

.

Kiku lo había guiado fuera del palacio, acompañando al equipo a una pequeña observación del área, momentos antes de la ceremonia.

Como sea, no se encontraban del todo concentrados en su trabajo, puesto que la rubia los había guiado a ambos a un lugar más alejado, pero aun así con movimiento. Sasuke intuía se trataba de una plaza, por la cantidad de parejas que se encontraban en el.

― Ahora me doy cuenta porque la quieres tanto ―comenzó Kiku con una sonrisa en el rostro―, Sakura es una buena persona. ―dijo naturalmente, su vista fija en la muchedumbre, pasando desapercibida la manera en que su acompañante la miraba.

El por su parte se encontraba sorprendido por la declaración que había dicho. Sonaba muy segura de la opinión que el tenia de Sakura, cuando él ni siquiera lograba entender la de ellos dos.

Callo, esta vez porque no sabía que contestar, aunque por otra parte su silencio fue percibido como un silencio de permiso para seguir hablando.

― Es evidente. Quizás no te conozco tanto como tu equipo, pero creo que si lo suficiente para estar segura de que no eres el mismo Sasuke cuando ella está presente. ―una sonrisa cálida se pinto en su rostro, si mirada fija en un par de parejas caminando por las calles.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Cambiar su comportamiento estando cerca de ella? Bien, que si se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía relajado, pero él había creído siempre que se trataba del sentimiento de compañerismo que poco a poco comenzaba a formar de nuevo, que era efecto de los momentos compartidos con su antiguo equipo y que dispersaban la neblina en su corazón.

Sin embargo, pensar en algo mas allá que afecto de compañerismo, en algo mas allá de la amistad…

― ¿No darías lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír todo el tiempo? ¿Hacer lo impensable por verla feliz? ―esta vez cuando Kiku hablo, Sasuke no la estaba viendo, esta vez veía lo mismo que ella: la gente disfrutando del festival.

Si, si lo haría. Porque ella se merecía ser feliz, porque ella siempre había estado ahí para hacerle sentir mejor, aunque por dentro ella sufriera. Si, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver su sonrisa, porque ella lo había hecho por él, pero él no lo merecía.

Sakura siempre había estado dispuesta a darlo todo por él en el pasado, y siempre la había despreciado, ni siquiera molestándose por sus lagrimas, por lo que sus crueles palabras podrían causarle, puesto que en esos tiempos sus prioridades eran otras.

Pero ahora… Ahora él era diferente, porque él quería ser una mejor persona y disfrutar la vida como su equipo lo había querido contagiar cuando él estaba cegado por su venganza. Quería darle a ella lo que no pudo darle tiempo atrás. Quería hacerla feliz, y ser feliz con ella.

― Lo has tenido frente a tus ojos tantas veces Sasuke, pero simplemente no lo veías. Cuando conocí a Sakura me di cuenta de que incluso antes de conocerme, ya pensabas en ella. ¿Por qué otra razón me habrías rescatado de esos bandidos? Fue una tontería creer que era simplemente por mi persona, porque en realidad no era a mí a quien veías en peligro. Era a Sakura.

Otro momento de silencio se hizo entre ellos, nuevamente interrumpido por Kiku, notando como sus palabras estaban llegando a Sasuke.

―¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella, Sasuke?

Y por esa simple pregunta, el comprendió que lo estaba dejando ir, que le estaba abriendo los ojos, dejando el resto en sus manos. Cosa que pudo corroborar cuando, al girar su mirada sorprendida, ella le sonreía cálidamente. Una sonrisa honesta de completo acuerdo, sin remordimientos y sin dobles intenciones.

Ella en verdad deseaba una felicidad para él. Para _ellos_.

.

O

.

— Me temo que tendré que pedirte este pequeño favor, Sakura-chan. Esta noticia ha sido una gran bendición y debo tomar cartas en el asunto, tal como lo hubiera querido mi padre —le pidió de manera atenta el señor feudal, una vez ambos reunidos justo antes de la ceremonia, los dos siendo preparados para el gran evento.

— Y yo respeto eso, no se preocupe, lo entiendo —aunque en realidad no estaba segura de hacerlo, al menos por completo.

Ella había tomado la decisión de dejar tanto a Kiku como al señor feudal encargarse de la ceremonia, dejándolos a ambos conocerse mejor para el momento de su coronación. Nunca pensó que la pequeña interacción entre ellos los haría tomar esta decisión, pero ya no le correspondía a ella tomar esa decisión por ellos.

Si así lo querían, así lo tendrían. Era como debería de ser.

— Lamento haberte tenido tan confundida, Sakura-chan. Aunque he de admitir que si eres muy hermosa, y si lograste captar mi atención la primera vez que te vi —el joven se detuvo a sonreírle al rostro sonrosado de su acompañante para después continuar —, mi destino ya está marcado por alguien hecho para mí.

— Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos —dijo como respuesta, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

— Y yo estoy seguro de que pronto encontraras a esa persona ideal para ti.

— Yo… muchas gracias, Aido-san.

El mencionado soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Aido-san? Y yo que creí que ya éramos lo suficientemente cercanos para dejar las formalidades. Venga que el Aido-kun me agradaba mas.

— Me temo que eso ya no puede ser, Aido-san. O tendré más problemas con su prometida de los que ya tuve.

Ambos rieron al unisonó mientras seguían conversando. Ninguno de los dos percatándose de la presencia de alguien más observando la escena.

Alguien que desconocía el motivo de la risa, pero que incómodamente los notaba muy cercanos.

.

O

.

El entorno su mirada lejos. Su sharingan activado y sus puños apretando fuertemente sus palmas. No podía hacerlo, nadie le dijo que ella estaría sonriendo de ese modo entre los brazos de alguien más. Nadie le dijo que se vería aun mas radiante y hermosa estando con él.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Quizás ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Como maldecía su suerte.

Como maldecía aquella frase.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, eso era una maldición. Una maldición que lo perseguía desde tiempos remotos. Una estúpida maldición que había sido puesta en él desde antes de perderlo todo.

Con esfuerzo había logrado recuperar aquello que estuvo a punto de perder una vez, pero ahora era diferente. Había conservado una amistad que creía perdida, pero eso no fue solo por él. Ahora era diferente, porque frente a sus ojos estaba a punto de perderla. En sus narices, siento restregado en su cara que no fue digno de conservarla, de reconocerla.

Pero el era un idiota que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

¿Qué había por hacer ahora? Ella ya estaba encantada por aquel nuevo sujeto, había seguido adelante en vista de que él no lograba reconocerla. No lograba aceptarla como su verdadero amor.

Nunca, de todo este tiempo, de cada momento en que estuvo ahí para él, supo apreciarla. Y esa maldición, esa estúpida maldición, aparecía de nuevo frente a él, robándole lo que nunca fue suyo.

Pero no era culpa de aquella frase el ser tan verdadera, porque no le estaba robando nada ya que nunca lo reconoció como suyo. Nunca se dijo merecedor de ese amor que aquella chica con tanto ahincó le proclamaba, nunca lo acepto.

Todo por querer conservar algo que ya había perdido.

.

O

.

Si bien una cosa era decirlo, otra muy diferente era hacerlo.

Ella lo había dicho, a ambos. Tanto el señor feudal como su prometida sabían que ella lo había afirmado, les había dicho a ambos que podían contar con ella para esto.

¡Pero ya no podía más!

Así era como estaba pasando el día de la ceremonia. Alejada de la persona que debería proteger y escondiéndose de quien debería proteger a Kiku.

Lo cual no era lo adecuado para la misión a la que había sido encomendada.

¿Qué iba a hacer si es que el señor feudal resultaba herido, si algo malo ocurría con él y no llegaba a tiempo? Todo por permanecer alejada de Sasuke y de Kiku.

― _Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero necesito conocerlo mejor…_

Las palabras de Kiku resonando en su mente, haciéndola trastabillar. ¿Cómo decirle que no si ella tenía mejores razones para hacer esto que ella? Sus motivos para permanecer a su lado eran justificadas, en cuanto a las de ella…

"No quiero verle a la cara porque temo dejarme llevar por mis emociones"

¿Cómo podía sonar eso viniendo de una joven madura como ella decía ser, sin sonar como una chiquilla torpe?

.

o

.

― Tiene tiempo que no veo a Sakura-chan, ¿alguien sabe donde podrá estar? Hay que comentarle sobre el inicio de la ceremonia ―dijo el rubio mirando por todos lados entre la multitud en busca de una mota rosada que identificara a la chica.

― Seguramente ya está al lado de Aido, Naruto. Después de todo ella fue encomendada a permanecer a su lado ―contesto el ninja copia.

―Hmp ―articulo el pelinegro al sentir la mirada disimulada del joven pintor y su mentor. Naruto por su parte chasqueo la lengua y continuo buscando a la chica cerezo.

― No es justo, yo quería ser el primero en ver a Sakura-chan con su yukata. No ese intento de príncipe.

― Mas respeto Naruto.

― ¡Respeto deberían tenerme él! ¡Seré el próximo hokage, después de todo, 'ttebayo! ―exclamo entusiasta.

― Guarda silencio dobe.

― ¡A quien llamas dobe, teme! ¡He dicho que merezco respeto, incluso de ti!

― Hmp, quisieras.

―Oh, genial. Lo que hacía falta ―suspiro Kakashi ―. ¿Quién olvido el grandioso detalle de entregarle el auricular a Sakura?

La pelea entre los eternos rivales callo al instante. Los tres ahora girando a observar aquello que sostenía su maestro no era el libro de siempre, si no un pequeño dispositivo, entre dos de sus dedos.

Naruto trago saliva. ― Oh, así que ―se rasco la nuca en un gesto singular de él cada que metía la pata―, era eso lo que había olvidado hacer.

― Y tu quejándote de no haber visto a la fea… ―empezó Sai.

― …Cuando era tu papel darle esto a ella, en persona ―concluyo el ninja copia con otro suspiro.

― Tsk. Usuratonkachi.

― ¡A quien le faltas el respeto, teme!

― Dobe.

― Sasuke, ve y dáselo tu ―interrumpió Kakashi, tendiéndole el pequeño auricular.

.

O

.

Con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sus pasos haciendo eco en los ya vacios pasillos, puesto que muchos del personal ya deberían de estar en la ceremonia en la torre central. Por lo tanto, los dormitorios deberían de estar vacios.

Excepto por el hecho de que no lo estaban.

Lo último que había escuchado decir de una de las sirvientas era que "Haruno-sama" seguía en su alcoba, haciendo unos últimos ajustes a su atuendo.

El, en lo personal, no sabía a que debía tanto tiempo arreglando su atuendo si se suponía ya todo debía estar en su lugar. Se suponía que ya debía de estar en posición para prevenir percances.

No pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos, apretando en uno de ellos el auricular que le daría.

_Percances._ ¿Exactamente cuáles? El hecho de que fuera él quien le diera el aparato ya era un gran riesgo.

Y entonces sus pensamientos murieron, parando en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

Su presencia estaba ahí, su aroma estaba ahí, su calidez estaba ahí.

Su belleza, su radiante y única belleza, sobrepasaba los límites de la habitación.

Era la manera en que su cabello rosado lucia aun más largo con las leves ondulaciones de este, colgando delicadamente sobre su cuello en un amarre elegante pero sencillo. Hebras y ligeros mechones cayendo sobre su largo cuello, sobre sus hombros al descubierto.

Sus tersas y finas manos guiando la yukata a su lugar, subiendo junto con la brillante y elegante seda por sus brazos desnudos, cubriendo lentamente su espalda en el acto, en el momento justo para no dejar mas a la vista del Uchiha parado estupefacto a unos metros de ella.

Su mirada verdosa, serena y radiante brillando por la iluminación del sol pasando la ventana abierta, soplando el cálido clima del día, tornándose aun mas encantador en cuanto el viento rozaba su piel y tomaba parte de su aroma y lo llevaba hasta las fosas nasales de él. Inundándolo con el embriagante y adictivo aroma que tanto la distinguía, que tanto lo hacía perder los estribos.

Como si de una alarma se tratase, el dulce aroma lo hizo volver en sí.

El estaba ahí, parado con su boca abierta ante Sakura.

Quien solo entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero era demasiado tarde.

El ya estaba reclamando sus labios.

* * *

N/A: No se que decirles esta vez. La verdad no creo tener excusa, o justificacion decente para tanto tiempo.

Solo... Espero que esto enmende un poco mi ausencia. Y bueno, ¡Felices fiestas a todas! Feliz Navidad, Feliz Noche buena, Feliz Noche vieja... Quizas incluso Feliz Año Nuevo.

Pero sobretodo, ¡Feliz dia de los inocentes! Ojala no les jueguen muchas maldades este año ;)

Dos cosas antes del agradecimiento: Me parece que terminare la historia en el proximo capitulo, asi que agradezco con todo mi corazon a todas las que lo han seguido desde principio, y a las que no, y que han visto los mas recientes cambios, pues... ¡Las amo a todas!

Ademas, este capitulo quisiera dedicarlo a** naochqn.** Debido a que no tiene cuenta aqui, tendre que decirte lo mucho que me llego tu review, ¡casi me salen lagrimas! Ver como alguien comenzo a leer esto cuando no tenia gran interes en esta pareja, como se quedo todo este tiempo (o bueno, quizas no tooodo el tiempo, pero gran parte de el) y ahora sigue pendiente de la historia, son historias como estas, de como les gusto la historia y como ansian la continuacion, lo que me impulsa a seguir escribriendo.

Lo que me hace sonreir cada vez que publico, ver que hay gente gritando de emocion "¡Actualizaste!", o "¡Que buena actualizacion!" Chicas, enserio no se si conocen ese hermoso sentimiento. Asi que lo que digo, lo digo en serio: Las amo a todas :,)

Ahora si, Agradecimientos: sasuke-glamour,Citlalliiify, , -chan, sibelluna, Yoouarebeautiful, Fumino-chan-SS, EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku, Sakulali, anny uchiha 97, MISAKI-CHAN, Brilliant Star, asukasoad, aRiElLa 95, FloorJDBM, Darkzuryan, ValeenG, Candice Saint-Just, akyraa, keiki hime, Lizie-azul, Luna18nereida, meme1878, pili, Dai Emi Mitsuko Takara, naochqn. Y los anonimos que no pude contestar, muchas gracias!


	20. Fuegos Artificiales

**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**Sasuke… ¿Enamorado?**

**Sumary: **El ha regresado, para sorpresas de muchos, sin embargo no ha regresado solo. "Ella es Aki no Kiku". "Soy la novia de Sasuke-chan".- dijo al momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios que extrañamente estaban… ¿Sonriendo?

* * *

**Capitulo XX: Fuegos Artificiales**

De pronto todo a su alrededor se había vuelto borroso, solo consciente de los labios sobre ella, de las sensaciones que estos despertaban.

Toda esa mueblería exquisita, todas esas telas delicadas colgando de distintos tatamis, las cortinas soplando el cálido aire de una tarde de verano, todo eso desapareciendo de sus sentidos, solo consciente de él.

Apenas había logrado percibir su presencia hace unos metros, volviéndose pronto en centímetros, que cuando iba a cuestionarlo eran milímetros, pero no había esperado su siguiente movimiento.

Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Y de inmediato sus sentidos se habían apagado, pero no duro mucho antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban abiertos de par en par, él la estaba besando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, _¿Qué estaba pasando? _Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus piernas comenzando a flaquear.

Sus delicadas manos, subieron por su pecho, empujándolo dubitativamente, solo ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo retroceder. El la observo desde la distancia establecida, y ella evitaba su mirada, mirando el suelo, mirando a los lados. Donde sea menos sus ojos azabaches, era débil, débil ante él.

Contrajo sus labios, conteniendo las ganas de humedecerlos. Se sonrojo al pensar en lo bien que se había sentido, aunque haya sido solo por un momento, para después desvanecerse al pensar en lo que pudo haber seguido.

― Di algo ―pidió en apenas un susurro, no queriendo saber la respuesta pero la ignorancia no pudiendo con ella. Tenía que _saber. _

Esperaba que diera una explicación, algo que le dijera que no había hecho eso por mero capricho, como hubiera hecho ella seguramente.

― Te ves hermosa ―fue su inadecuada respuesta, seguida de su mano alejando un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja.

Fue entonces que ella levanto la mirada a verlo, y fue ahí cuando él se percató de sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrosadas, todo en conjunto creando un característico mohín. Los ojos azabaches se suavizaron ante la imagen frente a él, le era difícil no encontrar su rostro adorable.

―¡No esa clase de cosas tu… Estúpido! ―seguido de esto, se deshizo del leve agarre sobre su rostro, y corrió fuera de la habitación.

.

O

.

Continuaba maldiciéndose a sí misma en su trayecto a la nada. Después de correr fuera de la habitación corrió sin rumbo, solo buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar sola con sus pensamientos, sin toparse con nadie.

El bullicio de la gente había sido dejado metros atrás, para ahora darle paso a la playa frente a ella. Y ella agradecía el lugar vacío, no había señales de gente rodeándola, seguro por el hecho de que la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo.

Llegando a la orilla de las olas, soltó un suspiro. Sus pies descalzos podían sentir la arena, ocasionalmente tocados por las frescas oleadas de agua.

Era como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, y no era agradable. La sensación haber robado algo de alguien, algo valioso. Se prometió no entrometerse entre ellos dos, y aquí estaba, dejando que todo se escapara de sus manos. Todo por su culpa, todo por los malditos impulsos.

Era una oportunista, era una egoísta, pero sobre todo era una hipócrita.

Inhalo profundamente el lugar, tratando retener las lágrimas que empañaban su vista. Todo a su alrededor eran borrones, sus manos estrujando fuertemente sus sandalias.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella era débil, siempre lo había sido. Siempre que apareciera en sus pensamientos, toda razón se iba por la borda, todo sentido común quedaba en segundo plano.

Ella era la culpable.

Siempre diciéndose estar bien, siempre diciendo que podía seguir adelante cuando en realidad seguía tan rota como hace años. Y eso había quedado comprobado cuando regreso.

Él había regresado, para sorpresa de muchos. Para sorpresa de ella. Sin embargo, no había regresado solo, había regresado con una novia. Una novia comprometida, pero novia al fin y al cabo.

Y ella pretendiendo estar bien, tratando en vano parecer de acuerdo con ello. Tratando fortalecerse sin resultado, porque nunca pudo hacerlo. Incluso después de esa terrible semana ignorando cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, ella no podía evitar sentir algo en la boca del estómago cada que aparecían a su vista.

Que hipócrita decir que estaba bien con su relación, que egoísta de su parte querer ser ella quien lo haga feliz, que oportunista aprovecharse de la buena persona que Sasuke era, siempre poniendo al equipo primero.

¿Por qué no podía ella hacer eso? Pensar primero antes de sentir, eso sería estupendo. Eso sería ideal para ella.

Los sentimientos hacen a los ninjas débiles. Ella era la prueba viviente de eso, siempre pensando con el corazón, ¿Qué bien le había traído eso? Solo dolor, arrepentimiento, y más dolor.

Que fácil hubiera sido todo desde el principio, cuando se sentía fuerte, cuando no estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

Sintió la primera lagrima rodar por su mejilla, e inmediatamente la seco con el dorso de su mano.

No había a quien culpar, era ella. Ella y sus actos. Era ella y sus sentimientos tan dolorosamente profundos.

La primera luz de bengala la tomó por sorpresa, instintivamente girando su vista hacia donde provenía la explosión, y entonces miro el cielo, cubierto de pequeñas estrellas artificiales, resultado de los varios fuegos artificiales siendo encendidos.

La ceremonia iba a dar comienzo, parecía ser. Aunque en estos momentos no le tomo mucha importancia al detalle, más enfocada en lo que la imagen que presenciaba le recordaba.

Los viejos días, años atrás, cuando ella se daba el lujo de dar paseos por Konoha, donde los fuegos artificiales de una noche en el festival de primavera eran su mejor compañía, cuando en cada explosión colorida encontraba un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos, cuando no había dolor, cuando no había sufrimiento ni arrepentimiento.

Cuando recordaba a su primer amor, cuando pensaba platónicamente en un mejor final.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de caminar por la orilla, deteniéndose a unos metros de un frondoso árbol, ahora las lágrimas recorriendo libremente sus mejillas, dejo caer las sandalias, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Hipando entre sollozos.

―Es mi culpa, lo lamento ―pareciera como si hablara sola, disculpándose con el viento que apenas permitía a alguien oír sus lamentos.

Trataba mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus cuencas, pero estas seguían brotando aun cuando hacía mucho se había dicho no dejarlas salir por temas como estos.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo débil que era, en lo ingenua que seguía siendo. Tan inmadura como la chica que él había abandonado hace años atrás.

―¿Lamentar qué? El huir, el pretender estar bien, el guardar el secreto de Kiku… ―haciendo gala de su falta de sensibilidad, Sasuke contestó a apenas unos metros de distancia.

Pero ella conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no trataba de hacerla sentir mal, porque ella sabía la razón de antemano.

―Dejar que mis sentimientos perjudiquen mis acciones.

Esta vez él no comento nada, comprendiendo a que se refería, y de una extraña manera compartiendo en secreto el significado.

Sasuke camino tranquilamente hasta colocarse a su lado, escuchando su agitada respiración calmarse, viendo como sus manos secaban las lágrimas que seguían brotando sin consentimiento por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

―No lo hagas.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de no conocer a que se refería, quien le regreso la mirada confundida, sus ojos ahora hinchados y levemente teñidos de rojo, un ligero "¿Eh?" escapando de sus labios, cuales se fruncieron al igual que sus cejas.

―No lo lamentes―repitió, contrayendo sus labios dudando al decir lo que pensaba―. Esa siempre ha sido tu mejor cualidad.

Ahí. He ahí lo que cambiaría su manera de apreciarse a sí misma.

Si bien podía ser un cumplido cualquiera para otra persona, para ella significaba más que eso, pues el momento y quien se lo había dicho era lo que importaba.

Una tímida sonrisa nostálgica abrió paso en sus facciones, apenas visible en las orillas de sus labios; llevando su mano derecha a su cuello, más específicamente al colgante que llevaba puesto desde hace algunas semanas.

Podía escuchar las palabras de Ino hacer eco en su mente, y su sonrisa se amplió más. Las lágrimas habían cesado ya, dándole paso a una nueva mentalidad.

Aunque todavía sentía la incertidumbre guardada en su pecho.

―¿Qué me dices de ti?

La pregunta tomo a ambos por sorpresa. No pensaba tocar el tema de la nada, pero ahí estaba. Lo acababa de decir.

Sasuke, quien esperaba no tocar el tema pero tenía un presentimiento de que sería así, permaneció callado. Decidiendo mirar entonces hacia la vista frente a ellos.

En qué momento había sido, ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello, pero el cielo perdía sus tonos azules y abría paso a tonos anaranjados y rosados en el horizonte. Los fuegos artificiales habían cesado, pero el sentimiento prevalecía dentro de ellos.

Sakura suavizo su mirada, todavía posada en él, sin embargo pronto la giro en la misma dirección que él.

Era de esperarse, supuso. No era como si después de lo sucedido hubiera hecho algún cambio, como si simples y pequeños detalles hayan sido percibidos por él.

Pero ella pasaba por alto, que no era el mismo de antes. Que la persona a lado suyo no era el mismo que conocía hace años atrás, eran la misma persona, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Porque esta persona, no perseguía los mismos sueños y metas que perseguía hace años atrás, porque esta persona había aprendido con el paso de los años a apreciar lo que había perdido, lo que tenía, y lo que le hacía falta.

Y ella desconocía, que hacía años él correspondía sus sentimientos, pero no estaba consciente de ellos.

―Había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba si seguías sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de lo que ha pasado… ―su voz sonaba distante, casi pasaba por alto la oración.

Sus ojos verdosos se abrieron de par en par. Él no se estaba refiriendo a algo reciente, sus pensamientos iban más allá de lo que ella pensaba, se dio cuenta entonces, al ver su rostro inclinarse hacia el lado contrario de ella, que se refería a ese encuentro. Todavía podía recordarlo como imágenes en blanco y negro.

―No podría lamentar más el no haber sentido en esos momentos ―continuo, su mirada oscurecida por su flequillo, su cabeza girada sin atreverse a mirarla.

―¡Sasuke! ―no espero que su voz sonara tan alto, pero no pudo contener las ganas de llamar su atención, su mirada sombría y el giro de los pensamientos de él le pedían que lo detuviera, sin darse cuenta, sus manos habían atraído su rostro hacia ella, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y mientras él veía sus ojos con determinación, ella miraba los suyos levemente sorprendidos ―. ¿Acaso esperas que te diga que te sigo amando incondicionalmente, a pesar de todo?

Su reacción no se hizo esperar, sus ojos azabaches continuaban abiertos de par en par, clara señal de no creer lo que escuchaba.

―¿…Qué otra mentalidad podría tener después de todo lo que he hecho? ―pregunto después de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño en frustración.

Sus ojos verdes transmitían una sonrisa cálida, que pudo apreciar por solo segundos antes de sentir como su frente se recargaba en su pecho. El gesto lo tomo desprevenido, pero no tanto como las palabras de ella.

―Siempre hemos estado ahí para ti, Sasuke. Eso nunca ha cambiado ―Sakura continuaba recargándose en el pecho de Sasuke, su voz apenas un susurro puesto que estaba más enfocada en inhalar el varonil aroma desprendiendo de su ropa, con el sentimiento ya conocido de calidez y seguridad alojándose en su pecho.

―No parecía como si hubiera sido así cuando regrese ―contesto él, su rostro enfocándose en un punto sobre ellos, lentamente recargando su barbilla en la coronilla de ella, quien no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa asomarse en su rostro.

―Eso es porque no había otra opción, parecía como si tu hubieras hecho exactamente eso ―trato de ignorar la punzante sensación al recordar su dolor al verlo por primera vez después de largo tiempo.

―Pero tampoco fue así―continuo, llevando sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre las delicadas muñecas que yacían sobre su pecho― Me era difícil no pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos de no ser por lo que hice―ella no pasó desapercibido la manera en que el agarre sobre sus muñecas se apretó en ese momento―. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba deseando poder verlos―noto la imperceptible pausa en su respiración.

Iba a levantar la mirada hacia él, pero su mano fue más rápida y la obligo a mantenerse en su lugar.

―Deseaba verte de nuevo.

La sintió encogerse contra él, sus manos antes descansando sobre su pecho ahora arrugaban su playera, su rostro apenas rozando su pecho se encontraba tan cerca de él que pareciera que quisiera adentrarse en su torso. Sus hombros antes relajados casi tocaban sus oídos.

No pudo contenerlo, sentirla contra él de esta manera, como si le perteneciera. Se inclinó hacia ella, colocando un beso en su coronilla.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, ella se congelo en su lugar.

Lentamente, ambos volvieron a encontrar sus miradas. Y, para cuando ella alzo su mirada nuevamente empañada de lágrimas, fue él quien tomo entre sus manos las lágrimas que brotaban para rodar por sus mejillas. La comisura de su labio se curvo, al igual que sus cejas en un gesto de resignación.

¿Era tan sorprendente que él pudiera expresar lo que sentía?

La verdad era que sí, puesto que él no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que lo había dicho. Inmediatamente dándose cuenta de esto, giro su vista lejos de ella, sintiendo el calor subir por sus orejas hasta sus mejillas.

―Tch.

Fue el turno de ella de poner sus manos sobre las de él, tomándolo desprevenido para cuando el trato de retirar las suyas, sus manos viajaron hacia él, atrayéndolo hasta que su mano derecha reposaba sobre su cuello, y la otra en su cabello, sus frentes tocándose.

―Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo irónicamente nostálgico que esa frase había sonado, pero ignorándolo un momento después al darse cuenta del cambio de ambiente entre ellos.

Ella le agradecia, más que por sus palabras, por sus acciones. Él habia vuelto, para quedarse con ella.

Los tonos del cielo seguían oscureciéndose, pero en ese momento, en el momento en que las palabras de agradecimiento escaparon de los labios de Sakura, habían brillado. Iluminados por el destello de fuegos artificiales. Iluminados fuera de la incertidumbre.

Iluminados por el sin fin de sentimientos que seguían siendo transmitidos en el contacto.

Cada vez que se besaban por puro impulso.

* * *

A/N: Hola...*se esconde en la esquina*

Lamento la demora las extrañe chicas pero disculpen sino cumple con sus expectativas tampoco cumple con las mias pero tenia que hacer algo puesto que no he actualizado en meses y es horrible tener que hacerlas esperar tanto se como se sienten y eso me hace sentir peor ):

Pero aqui tienen, dedicado a ustedes y a mi querida musa en su casi cumpleaños. 28 de marzo, ya lo esperaba desde inicio de año...

Agradecimientos: yukie, ki, Candice Saint-Just, Lizie-azul, wildsasuke-kun, jan3siitha, marly, megu-san, Rossi Uchiha, aRielLa 95, Meme Pistols, asukasoad, sasuke-glamour (grrr, me ganaste), ValeenG, Citlaliiify, . Y a las queridisimas que agregan esta historia a favoritos.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante:

¿Cuantas dicen yo a que pensaron que era el ultimo capitulo? ;)


End file.
